Hidden Secrets
by Female Heero Yuy
Summary: The Phantomhives have always had their secrets. Some of which are not so secret. But this is one secret even Ciel didn't know, despite being the head of the household. What troubles lie ahead for him as he tries to keep whats his? Rating may go up later.
1. Chapter 1

Hidden Secrets

By Female Heero Yuy

_Disclaimer: If I owned Kuroshitsuji this would be in the manga. XD_

_AN: I'm going to be very very honest. This story will probably be enjoyed more by those who have an opened mind. This fic really does not follow the manga or the anime. (Give me credit i'm being honest). And to top it off i've worked on it for litterally over a year, and it's still not complete. To top it off it's getting very long so i'm putting the stuff in chapters because this thing has litterally gotten so long that it's about the length of the chapters of Kigeki. And frankly, as much as I love reading. That's just toooooo much to read in one sitting. And I know alot of other readers would probably agree with me. I'm also taking into consideration that some people might not be able to leave their comps on, on where they left off. And. It just plain nice to be able to read one chapter and go to the next chapter to find where you left off if they aren't hugely long._

_I did have to change Claus's name. He was originally named Claude truthfully. But since there's a Claude in Kuroshitsuji 2 I kinda now associate Claude with the demon from season 2. I didn't really want to change it. Truth be told. But I didn't want to confuse my readers into thinking it was that particular Claude. I try to avoid having characters named after main characters. Or my favorite minors like Maylene, Bard and Finni =3. It just makes everything easier on everyone. _

_You may also see somethings that maybe similar to season 2. But I seriously seriously was working on this for the past year before Kuroshitsuji season 2 even came out. So apart of me is like "FUCKK!", but at the same time i've worked really agonizingly hard on this. And theres alot where I put alot of thought as so why some things were said and how something happened. I hope you all enjoy this story and that it meets your expectations from me. _

_Onward! Btw I apologize for the agonizingly long beginning AN. Was not intended!_

_"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""_

Ciel was enjoying Sebastian's latest dessert creation. He savored every last morsal as eat piece went into his mouth. It melted like ice cream, and was like heaven entered his mouth each and every time. He wouldn't let the demon see his face of joy whenever he tasted a new dessert. But when he was alone he squealed about as much as Elizabeth would when she saw something cute. Oh yes the demon had his weaknesses down. Even when it would be the day for his soul to be taken by the demon. He could take comfort in knowing in his life that he had tasted the best desserts ever created.

Sebastian gave Ciel a sly smile as he creeped up to him. Trying to make himself unnoticed until the final moment. He'd snuck in through the open window when Ciel wasn't looking and hide behind the curtains. He knew of his masters joyus face with his desserts. And as a perfectionist it made him feel a sense of accomplishment. But he wasn't there to enjoy the face of his master. No he was there for another reason.

As soon as Ciel put the final piece in his mouth. Something had moved close to his ear. "Delicious isn't it?" is said in a hushed tone. Startling Ciel out of his witts.

"AAAAHHHHH! Sebastian! What do you think your doing?" he shouted in embarassment. He couldn't believe he'd been caught enjoying the confection.

Sebastian stiffled a laugh as he stayed by his masters side. "Oh did I frighten you young master? I apologize." he looked very smug as he said it. So Ciel doubted he was actually sorry.

"What do you want demon?" he was sad that the very last piece hadn't been able to be savored, on the inside. But he wouldn't show it.

"Ah...what indeed..." he stated to avoid the question. He got up and walked around the desk almost like nothing had even happened a moment ago. "I hear granny will be paying us another visit soon along with the Marchioness Middleford."

"Indeed. But i'm sure that's not why you came here."

Leaning over his desk, Sebastian became very serious. "If I may, is there another reason to their visit other than a visit?"

"Huh?"

"I mean there won't be another scheme or something. Nothing at all that I should know about?" he leaned closer.

As much as that would of made Ciel happy, "Sadly I wasn't told anything." He too was utterably disappointed. This time he'd actually gotten the camera ready for some photos. He was hoping to get some of Sebastian in a dress of some sort like he'd worn the last time.

Sebastian stood straight and took a sigh of relief. "But why wasn't I told of this visit?"

"Because for the most part it's not even a visit. We're going to her town house in London to meet her halfway."

"...Huh?" Sebastian couldn't help but be confused. How was it even near being called a visit if the person you were going to visit was having you go to your house?

"That's what I said." Ciel mumbled as he pretended to look over some paperwork.

_"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""_

A few days later they'd just arrived at Granny's estate. Though it seemed they were the first to arrive. Which meant they had to wait, outside, until someone arrived to let them in.

"I'm hungry." Ciel whined, though it wasn't like Sebastian could cook a meal in the carriage. They'd already been waiting for a few hours. And he didn't want to leave less his Granny or Aunt arrived.

"Shall I go see what the vendors are selling?" Sebastian asked from across from him. He honestly wanted to get out and stretch his legs.

"No. They might arrive while your gone." he sighed in defeat. His stomach grumbled quite loudly then. Making known it wasn't going to let him go so easily.

Shifting in his seat, Sebastian tried to get comfortable. But after a long journey he'd rather even be doing chores then sitting around doing nothing. He shifted again when he started to feel stiff again. Within the next hour he'd shifted a good twenty times trying to ease the stiffness in his legs.

"Stop shifting so much!"

"Ah...I apologize." he stated, though he tried to sit still. Ten minutes rolled by before he felt he needed to move or do something or else his legs would fall asleep. He tried to pretend he was moving to look out the window to see if they'd arrived, but in reality he shifted his position again.

Ciel looked at him aggitated that he was moving so much. Though he wouldn't admit it, but his body was getting stiff as well. His stomach growled again to remind him he was still hungry.

"I'm going outside." Sebastian announced and moved to get out. He couldn't take it anymore, five hours of sitting in a carriage was making him stir crazy. He'd gotten as far as opening the door, before seeing a carriage in the distance. "I believe they've arrived young master."

"Finally!" he groaned and hunched in his seat. With Sebastian no longer across from him he had the room to stretch his legs.

"Oh how un noble like." he teased as he got out and stretched abit. Bones popped as he did so. 'I must be loosing my touch. I used to sit for a whole year without moving.' he thought. The carriage finally pulled up and Granny exited it.

"Ahhh what a lovely journey." she sighed in content.

"Granny what took you so long?" Ciel shouted in hast as he stood behind Sebastian from the carriages door.

"Oh my have you been waiting long? The weather was so nice I thought to enjoy the scenery for a while." she giggled.

Sebastian stretched abit more to relieve his stiff muscles. He sighed abit in content. 'I need a massage.' he thought as he wound his arm around abit before helping Ciel out of the carriage. Granny had opened the door while the other servants prepared to carry the bags to the respected rooms.

"I think i'm going to need a nice long bath before supper." Granny stated as she walked in cheerily. "Claus please show Sebastian around to his room won't you." she waved at her elderly servant. He bowed at her and smiled at him.

Sebastian raised a brow as it confused him why her interest was on him instead of his master.

"Don't worry Ciel can come with me." she waved again. Signaling for Ciel to follow. "His room is on the way to mine. I don't mind at all."

_"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""_

Carrying Ciel's luggage Sebastian followed Claus down the corridor towards the east wing. They'd climbed several stairs, and it surprised him that such an elderly man could walk such a distance without a drop of sweat. The house was much larger than the Phantomhive manor. Atleast triple in size. He looked at his surroundings so he could memorize the location of his temporary room. Though he couldn't help but feel he'd been there before. Which was proposterous since he was sure this was the first time he'd been there.

"This is your room sir." Claus bowed.

"Thank you." Sebastian replied as he gawked at the rather large door before him. 'The servants must be very spoiled indeed.' he thought as he stepped in. He got the shock of his life when saw the room. It was far more extravagant than even Ciel's own bedroom, and much larger by comparasion. The blue and white setting almost as if it were winter in the room alone. With more flowers about the room than what they perhaps had in their own garden. "Ah...are you sure this is my room?" he asked sweating alittle while in awe. Even for a demon the room was very extravagant.

Claus just smiled, "But of course, my lady gave me explict instructions that you were to have this room during your stay."

Sebastian took a few steps in. "But...this is far above my station." he stated as he touched a drape that was nearby. It was the finest silk he'd ever touched. Each one covering a window that was gigantic atleast a good 15ft in length.

"I understand you must be overwhelmed. But my orders were to give you this room. Shall I show you around? The bathroom is right this way if you'd like to freshen up." he smiled. He was apparently a very patient man.

He nodded and followed him to the bathroom. Mostly because he was curious to what it looked like. When Claus opened the double doors to the bathroom. Sebastian dropped the suitcase he'd been carrying. The bathtub was huge. It might as well of been a small lake. It was like one of the baths from the roman bath houses, and it was on a balcony outside, but gave privacy since they were up so high and the plants were surrounding the openings. "Oh...my." was all he could say.

_"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""_

Ciel was non chalant about his room. It was about the same size as his room at home. And just as sparcely decorated. Plopping himself onto his mattress he sighed as the cool sheets enveloped his tired body. The bathroom was almost identical to his own at home, but there was alot of flowers in it. He was considering having Sebastian do that at home since it looked so nice. Of course with different flowers.

He smirked when he thought of Sebastian having to walk all throughout the house just to get to his room. His granny's house was huge, but he doubted the demon would tire from it. But he figured he could use it as an excuse to prank the demon a few times. Perhaps keep him on his own home's schedule.

There was a knock on his door.

"Come in."

Claus came into the room and bow. "Dinner will be served shortly sir. Would you like me to lead you to the dining hall?"

"...Where is my butler?" he asked with a raised brow. Surely Sebastian knew where the dining hall was by now. And it was strange to have someone else call him to his meal.

"Forgive me but my lady instructed me to allow him abit of relaxation time. I shall be of service to you for the time being."

"Eh?" he looked at him in confusion. Since when was Sebastian obligated to obey his granny's orders? He was going to have a word with him after dinner that was for sure.

_"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""_

Frances glared as Ciel sat at the table. The reason unknown even as he sat to partake in his meal. Once it was served they ate silently. Only the clanging of dishes as sliced their meat or drank their drink.

"The weather sure is nice today." granny commented as she looked out the window sipping her tea.

"Indeed." Frances replied.

"...Granny?" Ciel inquired.

"Yes dear?" she smiled.

"Ummm about my butler.." he started.

"Oh yes, I hope you don't mind, but I thought he could use abit of time off for the day. I apologize for not consolodating you first on the matter. But the poor dear just seemed so exhausted."

"...Ah...it's fine." he sweated. Though he wasn't sure why, it seemed granny was able to get her way without so much as a single threatening manner about her. "I'll just see my butler after supper."

"Besure to make sure his room is too his liking. I let him specifically use it." she smiled again.

"Ummm..okay." he stared at her. Then finished his meal. "If you'll excuse me." he bowed.

"That's fine dearie. Claus will show you the way."

When Ciel started towards Sebastian's room he thought it would be a long trip as the house was so large. He did not think however that there would be flight after flight of stairs. 'Aren't the servants quarters on the first floor?' he thought as he was exhausted. It was like this area was separate from most of the house. When they finally reached the doors to Sebastian's room. Ciel was ready to collaspe.

"Right here sir." Claus smiled as he knocked then opened the doors. Ciel gawked in shock at the room.

"Eh?" he couldn't believe his eyes. He was expecting Sebastian to have a typical servants room.

"It looks like he's taking a bath." Claus stated as Sebastian's butlers coat was sitting on a chair with his shoes neatly on the floor beside the chair. There was also the sounds of water coming from behind the closed doors. He knocked, but didn't receive a reply so he just opened the doors. Ciel was behind him and became even more stunned.

"Even the bathroom is bigger than my room." he stated he awe. Then looked at his butler who was currently in the rather large bath taking a bubble bath.

Grabbing some bubbles in his hands Sebastian blew at them to make them float off his hands. He was rather enjoying the room he was given. He hadn't noticed that others were in the room with him until Ciel spoke.

"What...are you doing?" his eye twitched.

"Taking a bath of course." he sighed and leaned in abit more. "I want one of these for the house." he stretch up one of his legs but was careful to keep his foot in the water.

"You idiot! Get out of there!"

"Awwww but i've only been in for 30 minutes." he whined as he looked at his master.

"That's more than enough for you!"

"Yes sir." he stated, but it was obvious he didn't want to get out just yet. Grabbing a near by towel he wrapped himself in it before getting out of the tub. Making sure to hide his part of the contract.

"How come you have a better room!" He pointed at Sebastian.

Donning on a robe he merely shrugged. "It seems your grandmother made it so I got this room."

"And it's so unfair that a servant gets it too." came Frances's voice. She stepped into the bathroom, averting her eyes from Sebastian. "Though she always was particular about who got this room. I believe your the second who's gotten to use it."

"Second?" Ciel repeated. He pondered why she was so particular about the room. "Who had it before?"

"No one knows. But it seems it was a young woman who had it last. But she's been long gone for years. Even before I was born."

"Oh? That's a long time for such a magnificant room to be left unused." Sebastian stated as he dressed behind a screen. "..Now that I think of it, when I entered it was pretty clean."

"My mistress ensures that we clean this room daily no matter what. It seems she's hoping that the person will come back."

"Who is she?" Ciel asked.

"I do not know unfortunately. But I know she was a lady of beauty and was hardly permitted to go outside."

"Hardly allowed to go outside?" Frances repeated. "Was she ill I wonder."

"Hmm.." Ciel responded, just as Sebastian stepped out from behind the screen. He looked at the tub once more, and sighed. "Don't start." Ciel stated frustrated.

"I didn't say anything young master." Sebastian put a hand over his heart.

"I know you, your whining on the inside."

Smirking, "Maybe so, but I still said nothing."

_"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""_

Sebastian finally got to see the room his master was staying in. Now he could see why his master was so upset. Compared to the room he was given to stay in Ciel's room was a peasants room. He was curious why there was such a difference in treatment, but said nothing of it. He prepared Ciel for bed as he changed him to his nightgown. Ciel still looked upset at the situation.

"Young master are you still pouting?"

"No." he replied in a snotty attitude. Obviously still upset.

"I can't help that I was given such a nice room. But if it will make things better you can sleep in my room."

Ciel turned his face away, being stubborn at the whole occurance. "No."

"...Has your grandmother stated while she called us here yet?"

Ciel glared at Sebastian almost as if he was insulted that he changed the subject so abruptly. Sebastian just gave him a sweet look like he'd done nothing of the sort. "Your enjoying this aren't you." he accused.

Sebastian smirked, "I'd be lying if I said I wasn't young master."

"I knew it!" he pointed.

Sebastian got up and dusted off the knees of his pants. His smirk still on his face. "Good night young master." he stated as he reached the door. Shutting it closed before the pillow Ciel threw could hit him.

_"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""_

Almost as if there was a symphonic melody in the air, the room seemed to show it's own life as it slowing moved yet not moving. Granny sat in her chair by her balcony, holding a small locket in her hand the picture unseen as a shadow covered it. She seemed to be looking at it with longing. So much so that she failed to hear the knock on her door.

"Mistress?" the servant girl said in a wary tone.

Granny had been broken from her thoughts. Closing the locket as if she'd been doing something else. "Yes?"

"It's time for bed mistress."

"Ah..is it so late?"

"Indeed it is madam."

"How many years has it been since we last saw one another?" Granny stated to no one in particular.

"Pardon?"

"It's nothing. Shall we get ready for bed?" she stated with a smile, like nothing had happened.

_"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""_

He hadn't intended for it to happen. But for some unknown reason he just felt abit sleepy. Like his whole body knew he was safe from anything that might harm him. After putting his master to bed and coming back to his room. Sebastian wanted nothing more than to sleep. Strangely it was like someone knew he would want to rest immediately after as there was a night gown prepared for him. He changed into it, leaving on only his gloves and snuggled into the covers. Almost as if he were being pulled into a deep sleep by some unknown force. He laid on his belly hugging the pillows. Fallen into his deep slumber.

_Walls seemed to float by as it seemed someone was walking down the strangely familiar hallway. Like a soft melody as it went by. But strangely only voices could be heard as the rooms changed. Not a single person could be seen. Until finally at the last room. A baby's cry was heard._

Sebastian woke up startled. Sitting up quickly as he put his hand to his head. "Wha...what?" he said to himself. He couldn't understand why the dream had shaken him so much. It wasn't even a frightening dream. It was a rather pleasant dream. But for some reason the end surprised him. Blinking a few times, Sebastian tried to get his thoughts together. "When did I go to sleep?" he put his face in his hands. Strangely he heard a sound. Making him look up again. "Tsk...a demon getting scared of strange sounds. That's ridiculous." he said to himself. Just as he thought it was utterably stupid that he'd fallen asleep as well. Hearing the sound again, for some unknown reason he grasped at the sheets.

_"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""_

"You seem rather jumpy this morning." Ciel stated as he watched Sebastian pour him some tea.

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean young master."

"Oh please. I can see right through you. You keep looking about like something is coming at you."

Placing the cup before his master. "I'm sure it's just your imagination young master."

"Uh huh." he replied as he sipped his tea. Then eyed Sebastian as he seemingly looked around like he was searching for something. "Sebastian."

Startled Sebastian turned to his master.

"Jumpy."

"I am not!" he defended.

"Give it up, your on edge. Is there another demon around?" he asked in all seriousness. "Or a deathgod?"

"I don't know."

"Does that mean there is something?"

Sebastian just went silent as he looked off to the side.

"You can't lie to me."

"...It's not that i'm trying to lie young master...it's more...like I can't explain it even if I want to." he looked around. "I feel like something is following me, but I can't see or smell it. At the same time, it's not threatening...I think."

Ciel sipped at his tea. 'What is it that could make a demon so anxious?' he thought. "You think?"

"Well atleast for now it hasn't been threatening, but who knows for how long that'll be?" he responded.

"Oh my you seem so dreadful this morning Sebastian. Is something wrong?" Granny asked as she came into the room.

"Not at all madam." he responded as he poured her a cup of tea. He wondered if he looked as bad as he felt. He'd avoided the bathroom that morning and practically jumped into his uniform just to get out of the room and waited at his masters door.

"Very well then. Maybe you should go lie down. You maybe coming down with a cold perhaps?" she said pleasantly.

He shook his head quickly. "No thank you madam! I assure you i'm perfectly fine!" he sweated a little.

She simply smiled at him. "My this is some delicious tea."

_"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""_

When night had come, Sebastian stood infront of the doors to his room. Putting a trembling hand to a knob he opened the door slowly and peeked in. Breathing a sigh of relief when nothing happened. "This is ridiculous. There's no way a room can frighten me." he said as he made himself walk into the room. Leaving the door open as he sat on the bed. "I'm pitiful. Being scared to come in here." he spoke to himself. Wiping at his face, he suddenly felt something touch his shoulder. His face visibly turned from his false confidence to his scared one.

_"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""_

Ciel was laying in the bed that Sebastian had tucked him in moments ago. His mind couldn't help but wonder what was it that put his butler on edge. When he turned to go to sleep. He was startled when his door suddenly burst open and the covers floated down back towards the sides of the bed. "What the hell?" he shouted then looked under his bed. Sebastian was under his bed, trembling profusely. He had his hands on his head as if he was going to protect his head from some kind of assault. "Sebastian! Get out from under there!"

"No!"

Ciel got off the bed and reached under it, attempted to pull his butler from under the bed. "I said get out! Your being silly!"

"Something touched me! Something is in that room! It's not a person or a ghost!" he responded, fear was evident in his voice.

"Something?" Ciel's eyes widened.

_"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""_

After Sebastian had come out, he was even more on edge then the first night. He wouldn't leave his master's side for even an instant. Frances was just glaring at them from her seat.

"Grow up you big baby. Your just uncomfortable with being in a different room. Perhaps guilt from getting a room better than your own master." she stated.

"That's not true, I offered my master the room on the first day. And even now i'm perfectly willing to let him have it."

"Oh? Seems interesting how you want him to have it when your so scared of it."

"I offered it before I was scared of it!" he defended himself.

"So you admit your scared." Ciel smiled evilly.

"No..I ..that's..." he stuttered.

Granny came into the sitting room. "Oh dearie me. What ever is going on?"

"Nothing granny." Frances responded. "It just seems a certain butler is nothing more than a scaredy cat."

"I am not!"

"Oh my." she put a hand to her lips. "Perhaps tonight i'll have Claus make you some warm milk before you sleep tonight."

"No thank you." he muttered.

"You really should. Claus has a knack for warming milk to calm ones nerves. Perhaps your unsettled from being so far from your master at night?"

Sebastian couldn't believe it. Everyone was speaking to him like he'd lost his mind. All except his master.

"Oh? Maybe that's what it is. I wouldn't doubt it's all in your head." Ciel stated.

He took back his thought on what he thought of his master. "I'm not loosing it!"

"We're not saying your loosing your mind. But maybe after a few days you'll be more settled." Granny smiled. "Also we have a strict rule that servants should not sleep in the same room as their masters or otherwise. Please refrain from doing so."

Sebastian's jaw just dropped.

_"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""_

Granny looked at her locket. Letting it shine in the moonlight. "Oh how I miss you my dear friend." she spoke to it. Then gently kissed it. Looking outside she smiled as she watched the moon. "Will you visit me this night?"

_"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""_

"Now sir, i'm under orders not to leave until you drink every last drop." Claus stated as he held the glass towards Sebastian.

"No thank you." he turned away. He was very upset. Not only had his own master betrayed him when he expressed his feelings. But he'd been forced to go back into the room.

"Oh my...it seems you've lost yourself completely." Claus stated as he nodded to the two men at the door. "We'll have to remedy that or the mistress will be very upset with us." he continued as the men drew near.

"What are you..? Hey! Let go!" he struggled as the men grabbed him at his arms and pulled them back. "What do you think your doing?" he shouted in question as one man put a hand on his head.

"Your very tired sir. We'll just give you a little something to help you sleep." he stated as he stepped forward.

'What kind of house is this?' he thought as he tried to regain his freedom. "I said let go!" he shouted as the other man grabbed at his chin and forced his mouth open as the other man pulled back on his head.

Claus held up the glass. "As per the mistress you need to drink warm milk to calm your nerves." he stated as he poured it in the demons mouth.

He tried to move his head. He could taste it. Something was in that drink that shouldn't of been. He coughed up some of the fluids as it was poured in his mouth. But needless to say he swallowed some. He panicked when his mouth was forced closed to ensure he'd swallow more. His nose was clamped shut to cut of his way of getting oxygen. When he started getting dizzy from the lack of air he swallowed what was in his mouth and coughed when they let go of his head and mouth. "Release me!" he shouted, his throat was dry and scratchy even though he'd just been force to drink fluids.

"Certainly sir." Claus bowed, then the two men let him go.

Jumping from the bed, he turned as he was about to release the rage he'd felt. But everything started to move around him. Making his steps uneasy. "What did you..." he started but collasped on the floor leaving his sentence unfinished.

Claus smiled as he looked down at him on the floor. "As I stated sir, warm milk is wonderful for calming ones nerves."

_"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""_

Ciel had to admit he was more than abit worried when Sebastian had failed to show up in the morning. When he asked anyone about it, all he was told was not to worry and that he was fine. Clearly something was up. So he went towards his butler's assigned room. When he got there he was more than surprised when he saw two very muscled men at each side of the doors. But paid it no heed as he walked closer to the doors.

"Halt!" the men said as they blocked him.

"What is this? Get out of the way i'm here to see my butler." he said to them. Now he was more than suspicious.

"As per ordered no one is to enter this room." one replied.

Ciel growled in frustration. "Orders or not! This is my butler's assigned room and I am his master! Get out of my way!"

_"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""_

Granny toyed with a lock of Sebastian's hair as she listened to the commotion outside. He was laying on his side in the bed. "Oh dearie me. It seems an outsider tried to get in." she whispered as if speaking to him. "Don't worry." she drew a finger along his cheek. "I won't let you stray away to the outside world again." she continued then pulled the comforter closer to his chin. "That cruel outside world indeed."

"Sebastian! Sebastian open the door!" Ciel's shouts came through the door. "Sebastian!"

"Such a loud family member I have. I really wish he'd be more understanding of the situation." she looked at the door, then at her locket. Opening it she looked at it's picture. "The world...really is cruel..." she said longingly. "But you'll never have to leave this paradise again." she played with a strand of his hair again. "Never ever."

_"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""_

_Yeah I know at the end an another AN. Lol. My god I can't believe how much work has gone into this. I don't think i've much as much time in my art, sewing, or homework combined! As I have in this. I know I mentioned this in the beginning. Forgive me i'm just really overwhelmed at how much thought i've been putting into this fic. _

_I've read it over and over, in an attempt to prevent any grammer mistakes that i'm known for. So please forgive me, and feel free to point them out if you find any. I did to another read before posting. But I wouldn't put it past myself to have missed anything._

_Yes I am reusing Granny from my other fic Something New. But her personality is different in his fic than in Something New. While at the same time having bits of her same persona. I'm sure you've noticed if your one of the people who read that fic. _

_I know I said I probably wasn't going to update often due to school being in session now. But i've litterally been dying to just get something of this fic out. I honestly even have other fics i've been working on, that have yet to be posted. Yes i'm that stupidly crazy to take on more than one fic at a time. My imagination tends to run wild and it's probably nothing short of amazing that I haven't confused my fics together. Seriously. I'm shocked at myself. How I keep these things together i'll never know! I can't even keep math equations in my head after going over them 1000 times. But I can keep what info goes to what fic without so much as writing it down. ._

_Today is even one of those days where I didn't even feel like going to work but I have to because they reduced my work days to 3 days a week (bleh! This is bad when you have bills to pay, thank god i'm not in a huge amount of debt!) so I pretty much had to force myself to go into work even though I feel like crap, my lower back has been hurting on and off all week, and i've been hit with a huge amount of exhaustion despite the fact that i've changed my diet and been exercising to have a change of lifestyle because i'm tired of being over weight. And this isn't a recent change mind you. So that fact that years later i'm still getting exhausted for doing nothing is a problem. *Sigh*. Okay i'ma shut up now before the AN's end up being as long as the fic. Sorry for my rant!_

_Reviews and Critique appreciated. =3_


	2. Chapter 2

Hidden Secrets 2

By Female Heero Yuy

_Disclaimer: If I owned Kuroshitsuji this would be in the manga. XD_

_I will just simply say this again. You will more than likely enjoy this fic if you are open minded. Read chapter one's author notes for more information. Otherwise. Enjoy. =3_

_"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""_

"Aunt Frances!" Ciel shouted as he opened the door to the dining hall. "What is going on?"

"What are you talking about?" she raised a brow.

"Why am I being denied the ability to see my own butler?" he slammed his palms on the table.

"Denied? Surely you are mistaken."

"So you know nothing either." his eyes gleemed with rage. "There are guards at his door! I was told no one was allowed in!"

"That's ridiculous. We can ask granny ourselves. It was probably some miscommunication." she responded as she got up.

_"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""_

After searching and searching, no one knew where granny, or Claus was. All they'd get was the same answer. That they'd gone to Paradise. Where was this supposed Paradise? And why had they gone there without mentioning where it was?

"This is very suspicious." Frances stated. "Granny has never left for so long without telling anyone before."

"And what about the guards? That's even more suspicious."

"I guess something is up after all. Well there's only one place to go." she said as she grabbed a sword from the wall. "I won't be denied entry." she said as she walked to where the guards were.

"Halt!"

"Get out of my way!" she attacked. Knocking them out of the way like they were paper.

Ciel just stood in awe.

"Shall we?" she asked as she opened the door. They both were stunned when they stepped in. Didn't they go through the very door that'd led to the room? It couldn't of been. For now they were in a long hallway they'd never seen before. "What on earth?"

Ciel just kept walking down the hall. Confused was an understatement as he came to a set of doors. The design on them was the very picture of what people envisioned paradise to be. "Could this be..Paradise?"

"Maybe." Frances responded as she opened the door. Now they were in the very room they'd recognized as the one given to Sebastian. Strangely the windows seemed to have disappeared entirely. But it was still bright as if the sun was lighting the room. A melody was in the air. A lullaby that they'd never heard before.

Ciel looked at the bed. "Sebastian!" he shouted as he ran to his butler. He shook him harshly. "Sebastian! Wake up!" but to no avail. Ciel started lightly smacking his cheek. But still he did not stir. "What's going on?"

"Oh my. It seems outsiders have come in." Granny's voice was heard from the other side of the bed. She was in a chair. Holding her locket.

Claus appeared almost out of no where. "Would you like me to take care of them?" he bowed. His voice seemed younger, noblish.

"Of course, but please do not harm them. They are family after all." she stated as she got up. "Please stop touching him. You'll taint him." she said to Ciel.

"Taint him?" he raised a brow. How could he taint a demon by touching him. "Hey!" he kicked when he was picked up from behind by someone he'd never seen before. Frances was in the same predicament.

Granny walked over to Sebastian and retucked him in. "Don't worry dearie." she started to pet him. "I won't let anyone come in here again."

"What are you talking about?" Frances asked in shock.

"The last time someone other than myself came in, she left. Left and became...tainted." she said in a solemn tone. "But I can forgive her. I can forgive her for leaving me."

"Who is she?" Ciel asked.

"She is the secret to the Phantomhives." Granny smiled. "The one who was given to us to protect."

"Protect?" Frances questioned. "You mean..the girl from what Claus told us."

"Yes...her..my one and only friend. Camiel. We were charged with protecting her from the outside world. No..that's a lie. Not protect. Keep hidden from the outside world. My grandfather had captured her long ago. Taken by her beauty. Though she was a prisoner, she was my only friend."

"A prisoner...that would explain why she couldn't go outside." Frances responded. "But I wonder how she escaped."

"Ah you see. She was taken. Taken in by someone she'd seen outside her window. This room had windows. Windows with bars like a cage. But she was able to see outside. Outside..where that person was."

"Person?" Ciel repeated.

"The person who stole her heart." she said with anger. "He took her. He took my friend from me." she clentched the sheets. "Took her, then tainted her. He tainted her with his seed."

"So that's what you meant by taint. He got her pregnant." Frances stated bluntly.

"Yes. He took her purity. The purity no one was supposed to touch. No one ever." she said enraged. But then seemingly calmed. "But it's alright." she whispered as she touched Sebastian's face. "We'd gotten her back, for a short time. Time enough for her to give birth. Give birth in this very paradise. So many many years ago." she looked at Frances and Ciel. "Her child was so adorable. Like a little cherub. My grandfather was so angry when he found out she'd given birth." she said sadly. "He was going to kill it. That adorable cherub. Simply for being born."

"You seem to be hiding something." Frances stated.

"I won't deny that the second time she'd gained freedom that it was far too easy. Of course I helped her. I couldn't bear to see my friend with tears in her eyes. All she wanted was to keep her child. Her mate had been taken from her and killed. So why wouldn't she want to keep the last piece of him?" she started crying. "She promised...she promised to return someday to me. And here i've waited. Waited for so long." she trembled. "But it's alright now. She'll have to come. She'll need to, to see her child again."

Ciel was shocked. Surely granny had to of mistakened Sebastian for someone else. The was no way she could of been there when Sebastian was born. He was hundreds of years old.

"The secret of the Phantomhives. Was they kept a crow demon prisoner. A secret that'd been kept for over 700 years."

"There's no such thing as demons, granny. Your mad to think otherwise." Frances responded in defiance.

"Of course you think that way. You've never seen a demon. Not like I...or Ciel."

"That would be impossible!" Ciel shouted. "You clearly stated your grandfather captured a demon, but that the secret had been kept for 700 years! They could not both be true!"

"Of course you'd think that." she said as her voice when from old to youthful and vibrant. "Everyone thinks what they see is true." a youthful girl with auburn hair stated. She smiled as Ciel and France stared in shock. They couldn't believe what they'd seen. "I'm alot older then I look. Don't you agree?"

"How?" Ciel asked.

"Did you know if you drink a demon's blood you become immortal?" she said. "Grandfather proved this when he took some of her blood before she was tainted." she looked at Sebastian again. "In some ways the Phantomhives are related to those specific demons. I did consider her my sister after all."

"Your insane." Ciel stated. "Completely insane."

"Insane or not, it's true. Even now my grandfather searches for her." she got up. "You won't have to worry either. I've completely convinced him not to hurt him. After all. It wasn't his fault he was born." she walked up to Ciel. "I have to thank you for making a contract with him. I didn't think i'd see him again after all these years." she bowed. "Even when I touched his shoulder at night, he panicked. Poor thing. He couldn't remember me."

"So your the reason he was so on edge."

"I couldn't help it. I'd hadn't seen him since he was but a babe."

"What did you do to him?"

"You needn't worry. He's only sleeping. As i've said. Claus makes the perfect warm milk to calm ones nerves."

"You drugged him didn't you!" Ciel accused.

"It's for his own good. He would of left if I hadn't." she stated. "And if he leaves she may never come."

"She probably won't come." Ciel stated bluntly. "Look at what you've done in the past. Other than helping her escape a second time with her child, you've done nothing but allow her to be a prisoner. Some friend. With a friend like you, she won't need enemies."

"I did everything for her!" she shouted. "Everything! Even killed the man who tainted her!"

"Murderer." Frances said in a low voice. This made granny look at her in shock. "You claim it was all for her. But you murdered the one she loved. Murdered him for loving her and taking her away. I'd hate to see what would of happened if she'd stayed with her child. Or were you going to teach him to only know you? Take him from his mother so he wouldn't want to leave after you'd raised him?"

"NO! I wouldn't do that!" she said in anguish. "I would never take her child from her!"

"But you don't deny that you would of raised him to never want to leave." Ciel added.

"Don't talk like you know anything! You know nothing!" she panted in rage. It was only when Claus put a hand to her shoulder that she'd calmed.

"Mistress, I beg of you to lower your voice. You could frighten the young one when he awakens." he smiled. "He'll awaken at any given moment."

Taking a few more breaths. "Your right. How unlady like of me." she composed herself. "After all. He's only just returned. I can't have him seeing me so sour."

Sebastian finally stirred as he was starting to wake. When he sat up he got the surprise of his life when he saw his master and the Marchioness being held captive. "Young master!" he shouted then jumped from his spot on the bed. Only before he reached the edge he was flung back with a shocking force. It hadn't hurt, and the force was very light. But he hadn't been expecting it. Getting on his knees he tried to push past the beds curtains but his hand wouldn't go any further as small lighting bolts surrounded his hand. He tried to push against it but to no avail. "Young master!" he punched against the unknown force.

"What is this?" Ciel questioned. He'd been able to get on the bed without anything stopping him. Granny as well. So why couldn't Sebastian get off it?

"I'm so sorry my dear. But I can't allow you to leave. You see, it'd taken me years to convince my grandfather you weren't at fault for Camiel becoming tainted. So he's agreed to allow you to live. Along with her in paradise."

Sebastian just kept pounding on his unseen cage. "Let me out of here!" he shouted.

"Stop that. You'll hurt youself." granny chided him. "You don't want to see your mother with wounds do you?" she asked. "And to think I went through all the trouble of having the music box repaired just for you while you awaited her."

"Music box?" he raised a brow.

"Yes, the music box you listened to as a baby. Right in this very room where you were born."

"Born...in this room?" his eyes widened.

"Yes, this room where you were born. But you probably won't remember. You were only a baby and here for a short time after all."

"So your saying Sebastian is this...crow demon's child?" Frances scoffed. "I'll admit there are times when he seems out of this world. But a demon...I think not."

"Be silent! You know nothing!" granny said to Frances with venom. "Never say such an insult again!"

A phone rang, Claus picked it up and spoke to the person on the phone. After a short time he hung up with the person. "Mistress you'll be so happy. It seems your grandfather has found her."

"Camiel? My dear friend?" she said excitedly.

"Yes, he'll have her back within a few days."

She started crying, "Isn't it wonderful? Dearie you get to see your mother again!" she said cheerily. "Now you both can stay here for all eternity! Just how it was intended."

"I don't wish to stay locked in a room for eternity." Sebastian stated bluntly as he crossed his arms. When he opened his eyes he jumped and scooted back away from granny who was giving him a strange look.

"What you wish is of no concern of mine." she said in a voice like she was possessed. "You are the soul property of the Phantomhives. You'd best remember that." she laughed menicingly. "Besides it is my grandfathers wish...his wish."

"Grandfather's wish or not. I have a contract with Ciel Phantomhive and no other." he responded.

"Ahh such an attitude from one so young." she put a finger to her chin. "If only you'd been raised here. Then maybe you'd have some manners."

"One so young?" he raised a brow. He stared at her as if trying to figure out who she was.

"Sebastian, that's granny! She's insane!" Ciel shouted.

"Granny?" His eyes widened in shock. She didn't even have the same scent, so how could it be her? He pondered.

"Ahhh you were so cute when you were small." she gushed. "So tiny and frail. So beautiful and innocent." she gloated. Then her voice turned to anger. "But also filled with the genetic blood of that...thing...that thing that took Camiel." her fists shook. Then she calmed. "None the less. He's gone now." she smiled. "You and Camiel will never have to go out to the outside world again. Never again."

_"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""_

Ciel and Frances had been tied to a set of chairs that were back to back across the bed where Sebastian was. Tried as he might he couldn't get past the force that kept him there. He panted as he took a rest.

"Sebastian stop it! Your hurting youself!" Ciel ordered.

He panted as he laid to rest. "But what will we do if we can't escape?" he sat up. "It's not a very pleasant thought to say locked in a single room for eternity...with nothing to do...staring at the walls...that don't change..."

"Sebastian please don't go insane now." Frances remarked. "It's bad enough we're all prisoners. Don't add insanity to the mix. There's enough of that."

"You don't understand...I can't stay locked in a single place." he panicked. "I feel like the walls are going to close in on me!"

"Oh god he's clausterfobic." Frances hung her head. "You never told me he was clausterfobic."

"I never knew he was!" Ciel defended himself. "Besides I think he's putting it in his head at the moment." he looked to his butler. He saw him bitting his nail through his glove. Now that he thought about it. Sebastian had never really sayed in one room for more than a few hours. With nothing to occupy his time, he was probably having intellect withdrawls. "Sebastian stop that!"

Sebastian promptly stopped bitting his nail. Then promptly went straight back to it.

"Your doing that on purpose aren't you!"

Sebastian stopped then smiled. "Well honestly young master to a point I am. But i'd be lying if I didn't admit that eventually it'd get to that point."

"You bastard! Instead of fooling around think of a way out of this mess!"

"I personally feel I deserve an apology. No one believed me when I said something was near." he snubbed his master.

Ciel growled, "I'm sorry your such a big baby!".

"Oh so close." he glanced at his master.

"Fine i'm okay! Sorry sorry sorry sorry! Now will you use your head and help us out of here?"

"As nice as it was to gain an apology, in reality young master you have a better opportunity than I at the moment."

"Eh?" Ciel and Frances stated at the same time.

"If you two worked together i'm very certain you both could get to that lit candle and burn the ropes."

"You bastard." Ciel grumbled.

"Just stating the honest truth master. Besides..." he started rubbing his shoulder. "I think I popped out my shoulder with that last attack. My arm hurts."

Ciel sighed, but then the door was opened. Two guards came in one holding a long chain as they came to the center the one attached to the end of the chain came in. She was tall, with black hair to her mid back, with bangs in the front. Wearing a simple dress that was white. Her hands were in cuffs attached to the end of the chain. Her black eyes widdened when she looked at the bed. Then an elderly man came in, he looked regal, and stubborn.

"You promised you'd let him go if I came back!" she cried as she turned to him.

"I stated I wouldn't put him in chains, and he's not." he responded then he looked at Sebastian, then put a hand to his short beard. "I guess it was a good thing I didn't kill him after all. He's a wonderful addition indeed."

"You bastard..." she growled.

"Take a good look at him Camiel. This will probably be the last that you see him, if you don't behave that is."

"What?" she was stunned.

He walked up to the bed and grabbed Sebastian by his hair to pull him closer to himself. Gaining a pained yelp from the butler. When he tried to fight him off, he promptly slapped him. "Be still!" he ordered. Then pulled off Sebastian's tie. Sebastian tried to bite him, earning him another slap. He'd released his hold on his hair, then grasped at his shirt and pulled it to point where the buttons came off and revealed his naked collar and shoulders. Grabbing him by the chin he turned his head in random directions as he inspected his neck. "Good, he's unmarked. You've just made yourself even more worthy of staying here." he stepped back. "Unlike your mother." he pulled down on his gloves as Sebastian tried to close his shirt. "You seem to have abit of sense. Property should do what it's told."

"We're not property!" Camiel shouted, earning her a slap of her own.

"You will learn your place! I captured you years ago. You belong to me! You are property. Because you had a child, that makes him my property as well since you were mine before you had him! You went against me, by allowing yourself to be touched by the first male you saw! Allowing him to mark you! Your both property of the Phantomhive family!"

Camiel fell to her knees as she weapt. "Please just let him go." she put her hands to her face. "I'll stay here forever if you please just let him go."

"I will not listen to your lies demon." he turned on his heel. "Now then, I must apologize for the rude treatment of my granddaughter. Earl Phantomhive."

"Oh? I would of thought apologies would of been beneath you." Ciel responded.

"Ah but you see, as you are the head of the household I must offer my sincerest apologies." he bowed. "Especially since you were unaware of the secret of the family."

"Kidnapping is our secret. A rather disgusting one i'd say." he snidely remarked.

"Oh no it seems you have it wrong. Of course I did capture the creature when she was more naive. But our secret is more than that. Using her blood enabled me to recieve answers to the questions of mortality."

"So you drank her blood like a vampire is that it?" he stated as Frances look at him like he too had gone mad.

"Oh heavens you cannot drink demon blood directly. It'd kill you. But it did aid in the discovery after all. The fact that she was beautiful as well just led to other circumstances as well."

"Circumstances?" he raise a brow.

"I have a love of watching beautiful, untainted, untarnished things. It relaxes me. It's calming and soothing." he smiled.

"So thats why you keep her locked away. You didn't want anyone else to lay eyes on her beauty."

"Exactly. But it was my mistake for having windows in the room. But no matter. I have a newly acquired piece of beauty from it."

"Sebastian is my butler. He has a contract with me." he glared.

"Ah, but she was mine before you were born. And he was born while she was in my possesson. So in reality he belonged to me even before you existed." he smiled. "I even stopped myself from killing him when he was born after I saw his potential. Sadly since she escaped with him because of my stupid granddaughter, he never underwent his training. But he's still young. He can learn. It'll just be harder since he's aware of the outside world."

"Noo! Just let him go!" she bowed even while cuffed. "I beg you.." she whimpered.

"You have no right to make any requests of me! Your lucky i'm willing to avoid any beatings for your past travisties."

"What shall I do with the Earl and Marchioness, Sir?" Claus bowed. He was young now. With short blonde hair.

"Lock them in the guest room. I can't have outsiders leave once they know of this place." he turned to the other guards. "As for these two, training will begin at once! Bring me the harnesses!"

Granny just stood idly by the door in the shadows. "Is that necessary grandfather? Can't they have atleast one day together before hand?"

"No. Bad habits must be dealt with immediately." he stated.

_"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""_

They were in the strangest harnesses that anyone had seen. They were more something that people used for prisoners. Maybe the man called them harnesses to make them sound better. But at the upper arms, and waist they had something wrapped around them. Then their arms were pulled back and latched together by another set of cuffs, finally their ankles were in cuffs with only a small chain to give them barely enough movement for walking. They were currently being forced to bow low to the floor as the collars around their necks were chained to the floor. Only a foot of chain was between the loop and the collar. The harness itself was put tightly on. Making both demons shift in great discomfort. They were put so tightly on that one could see the indentions of their skin from the hard leather pushing down.

"Now then." The nameless Phantomhive started as he tapped the riding crop in his hand. "How should I begin with your training?" he pondered aloud. "Clearly I should remove all thoughts of anything beyond the walls of your cage out of your minds. Ahhhh, but there's also lashing back as well. So many habits i'll have to remove for your minds." he walked around them in a small circle. "Then there's you." he put the crop under Sebastian's chin to lift it. "I'll definately have to get rid of any thoughts of mating out of your mind. I can't have you mating randomly with just any female that you feel is about. Perhaps I should just neuter you and spade your mother to keep such temptations out of the way. Ahhh but then you wouldn't be untarnished. Such hard decisions. Atleast I know you won't mate with your mother. So for now we're fine on that. But to leave it un accounted for...ahh.. the trouble you would cause me. I atleast lucked out that Camiel mated with another crow demon thus keeping you a purebreed. That is a good thing indeed."

"Please...it hurts..." Camiel stated in pain, she was obviously in great agony from her position. Who knew how long they'd been in that same position?

"Hurts? Of course it hurts. There's no such thing as a punishment that didn't hurt." he mocked. Then he struck her on her back with the riding crop. She screamed as it struck her. It wasn't enough to break the skin or her clothing. But the sting was brutal. "You also seemed to have forgotten your not to speak unless I give you permission. You should know better than to forget that." he then stepped on her head to make her face go closer to the floor. "Beg me to forgive you for your outburst." he kept pushing down on her head with his foot.

"Please...please forgive me..." she whimpered.

"I can't hear you." he smugly stated.

"Please...Master..it hurts..." she said a little louder.

"Surely you can do better than that?" he mocked her.

"Stop it!" Sebastian pulled agains't his bindings. "Your hurting her!"

He looked down at him with evil eyes of cruel intent. "Oh? Are you deaf? I seem to recall stating not being permitted to speak unless I stated otherwise."

"If you recall, you stated to her she wasn't to speak unless permitted. You never said I couldn't." he shot back.

"Oh...what a clever little demon you are. I guess your not deaf after all, but a little too good at listening. You'll need a lesson in keeping your thoughts to yourself. Bring me the water tank!" he ordered as he unclasped the chain from the hook in the floor to Sebastian's collar. A large tank was brought in that was filled with water. He forced him to get up and half dragged him towards it. "Let's see if your a good listener when under water."

Sebastian's eyes grew wide as he picked up by a large man, he struggled but to no avail. The man dropped him face first into the tank. The water was freezing cold, making him release his breath from the shock of the cold. Even if he sat up on his knees it wasn't enough to get his head out of the water. His lungs burned after a short time for air. But a hand went to the back of his neck and pushed him down if he nearly got it out of the water by pure chance.

"Remember this lesson well." he stated as he pulled Sebastian up hard by his collar out of the water.

He coughed harshly as the air hit his lungs. Panting as soon as he got enough air back into his system. When he was lifted out of the tank he was shoved when he didn't walk fast enough and fell to the floor.

"Maybe a night in the freezer will do you both some good?"

"Please no!" Camiel responded in fear. She apparently experienced it once before.

"Ahh you've forgotten your place again." he said to her. "She'll definately be going in tonight." he told a guard. Then stepped on Sebastian's hand that touched the floor. He bit down on his lip to keep from crying out. "How about you? Still feeling defiant?" he waiting a few minutes for an answer, but received none. "Ah it seems your a fast learner. Very good of you to realize I didn't give you permission to speak. Go on you may speak."

"I'll never obey you." he spat.

"How very honest of you. But alas your still defiant. To the freezer with both of them."

_"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""_

Ciel and Frances tried to find a way to escape the room they were locked in. But with so many guards around it would be near impossible.

"There has to be someway of getting out of here." Ciel stated as he stood by the window. His eye watched as he saw the guards patrolling the grounds.

"Even so what guarantee would it be that it'd be alive?" Frances stated.

"I doubt he would kill his own family members. It'd bring alot of questions if we disappeared completely." he responded.

"Indeed. But I question the sanity of the family now. Believing in demons."

Ciel was just greatful Frances thought they were merely insane. Though he had no idea what she thought when Granny went from old to young before her very eyes. "We obviously can't leave her here either."

"That woman seems very naive to me. I wonder if her and Sebastian are even really related. Other than having black hair and the same skin tone. They both seem like opposites."

"Who knows maybe he got it from not being locked away. But I agree she seems very sheltered. I'm more amazed she actually went as far as to have a child."

"Insulting her are we?" Frances leared at him.

"Not at all. If anything I think it gave her courage to actually go against what she was taught. But she's obviously still very naive."

"But as you said she was sheltered. For her love at first sight wasn't a fickle imagination. It was real. Apart of me envies her. Though she reminds me greatly of your mother. It's obvious your own mother was far more less naive." Frances stated in deliberation. "What will you do? Take her in?"

"Perhaps. I seem to have a thing with naive people coming at my door." Ciel smiled.

"Oh? Is Sebastian so naive then?" she raised a brow.

"But of course. You've just never seen it."

_"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""_

_And another chapter. As I have said I actually have more of this fic on my harddrive done. I'm just putting it in parts because it's a uber long story._

_As I have stated to some people I will post the next part with 10 reviews. Otherwise i'll only be updating about 1 time a week on the until I run out of stuff to post. I'm not really sure but I think I have about enough for 4 or 5 more chapters to do this. Not entirely sure though._

_Yes I know. I'm updating alot. I've been in the writing groove. Ahh I need to get back to my other fic Kigeki: Aftermath. I'll probably do that right now. It hasn't been updated and it's chapter is sitting there incomplete. I apologize for this._

_Reviews and Critique appreciated._


	3. Chapter 3

Hidden Secrets 3

By Female Heero Yuy

_Disclaimer: If I owned Kuroshitsuji this would be in the manga. XD_

_Dannnnnngggg you guys must of really wanted an update o.o. I was shocked when I saw that before I even got out of work i'd nearly hit those 10 reviews._

_I really do rather expect many upset people at me, from about this point._

_"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""_

The freezer, Sebastian deemed was worst than the coldest parts of hell. To ensure the demons actually got cold. Icy water was poured over them every so often. They shivered as they tried to huddle next to one another for warmth. It wasn't an easy task considering they were still bound.

"I'm...sorry..." Camiel stated randomly. "I was so...sooo.. stupid.. to believe he'd let you go...if I came back to him." she trembled.

"Why...did you...do..that?" he asked as he himself trembled. "It never..works...w...when...a human...is involved."

"I..I..knew that...but...I want...wanted to...make sure..you'd...be safe..." she took a deep breath, "Your...all I have...of him...that's left."

Sebastian put his head under his mothers chin, "Wa...was I really...born..here?"

"Y..yes...you...were..born...in that very..room...the room...they call...Paradise."

"...Why..is it..called Paradise?"

Frost particles were starting to form in their hair and lashes, it seemed the temperature had been dropped some more.

"It's...because...it's always...spring..in that room." she coughed from her throat being so dry.

Then the top was open again, and more water was poured over them. Making both scream from the waters icy touch. Then it was closed again. Leaving them in the dark once more.

"I...think this is...the first time...i've..been so..cold." Sebastian shivered.

"...I'm...sorry.." she weaped. "If...only...I was stronger...like...your father.."

_"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""_

In the morning, they were taken out of their icy prison. Their skin was a pale white from being held inside for so long. Their lips blue. The ice on their skin and hair was slowly starting to melt from the rooms warmth.

"I have a surprise for you two." he stated as he watched the demons shiver before him. Then he snapped his fingers and bones were thrown at their feet.

"Say hello to your lover Camiel!" he laughed.

Her eyes grew wide from shock, screaming her lungs out as he collasped to her knees. Tears fell from her eyes in torrents as she looked at the remains of her lover.

"Sorry today you'll never know what your father looked like with skin." he said with mild insanity. "I kept the body just for you. But alas you came after he decayed."

Sebastian shook where he stood. He could feel it in his bones. Down to the very last cell in his body. The bones before him were indeed his father's remains. At first he was sad, it was horrible to see his father this way. And even in death to be treated so badly. Then his body shook with rage, and he glared at the man before him. Even with light tears falling from his eyes.

"Oh? Did you learn nothing from being in the freezer for so long? Or are you angry at me for denying you from seeing him? You'll be glad to know he put up a valant fight before he died. He probably gave me the greatest battle of my life." Then he stepped on one of the bones, breaking it inhalf on impact. Making Sebastian's eyes go wide in shock. "Disobey me and you'll receive the same fate. Understand?" he then nodded to his guards.

"What are you doing?" Camiel asked as she was pulled away from her child.

"Separating you two of course. You both require different training."

"No! Please! Don't hurt him anymore! NO!" she shouted as she was dragged away, even as the doors were closed. Some guards were holding on to him to make sure he didn't cause a fuss.

"She's so noisy as a late. Wouldn't you agree?" he smiled at Sebastian. "But in anycase, it's time for those lessons I had planned for you long ago to be used."

_"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""_

She was thrown into the very room Ciel and Frances were in. The harness was taken off her. Leaving welts in her body. When the door closed she started pounding on it in a fit of madness. "Nooo! Let him go! Noo!" she kept on until she couldn't any longer. Then fell to her knees.

"Camiel!" Ciel uttered in shock. She turned to him then clung to him.

"Please! Don't let him hurt him! He's all that I have!" she cried. "I'll do anything!"

"Get ahold of yourself!" Frances spat. "Where is your pride as a woman?"

Camiel sniffled and sat up trying to compose herself.

"I understand you've probably led a very sheltered life." Frances crossed her arms. "But that's no reason to be on the ground sniveling like some baby. How do you expect to protect your child if you can't protect yourself?"

"Protect...my child?" she repeated as if it was foreign to her.

'She must of lost many of her demon instincts when she was captured those many years ago.' Ciel thought as he watched.

"As a mother it is your duty to protect your child. No matter how old your child gets. Of course when they are older, you can only protect them from the side lines, but it's still protection. What will crying do? Nothing." She walked up to her and held a hand out to Camiel. "It took alot of courage for you to run away to get your child to safety. Don't you think in your heart you need that courage to do it again?"

"Again.." she repeated as she stood up. It was like something she'd forgotten sparked within her.

_"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""_

"Ahhh you'd look so much more beautiful with long hair. But I don't hate this short look." he stated as he brushed any tangles out of Sebastian's hair.

Sebastian currently sat in a chair. He was still in his harness, but his eyes were to the floor.

"Crow demons are so exceedingly rare. A male is even more rare than a female. Only about one in every million is born male. It's amazing the species didn't die out yet." he toyed with a lock of hair. "And such wonderful eyes. Like rubies." he placed his fingers near Sebastian's left eye. "Simply amazing." Sebastian just turned his head away. "Oh come on now. I can give you far more than Ciel Phantomhive. You'd never have to do another days worth of chores again. You'd just have to work on remaining so elegantly beautiful. Graceful."

"But i'd have to stay locked in your cage. Isn't that right?" he responded.

"But of course. I can't allow the world to lay eyes on you any longer. Beauty is only for those worthy to look upon it."

"And you think your worthy?"

He spun the chair Sebastian was in so he would face him. "But of course. I am the most worthy of all. I work very hard at keeping beauty beautiful."

"Keeping is an understatement." he twisted in his bindings.

"Ahh did you crack a joke? Your personality seems to say otherwise. But your very obedient. I like that." he smiled. "You should give up your contract and stay here where it is safe."

"I've personally never felt threatened by the outside world." he mocked him. "Though I guess you have much to fear from it."

That comment earned his a harsh slap across the face. "I should of just taken you after you were born from your mother after I saw your potential. Then maybe we wouldn't even be having this conversation. You would of been properly trained."

"I'm personally grateful my mother allowed me to grow in my own way."

He was grabbed harshly by the chin and pulled forward. "I'm growing very tired of that independance of yours." he glared at him. When Sebastian only glared back he roared. And threw him onto his bed. Picking up a whip he cracked it in the air. "I really didn't want to do any damage that would take a long time to heal. But it seems your in need of a dire whipping." Then he struck at Sebastian's back, over and over. Making him scream in agony at the whips bite. "Don't bother begging for forgiveness! You'll take each lash tenfold!" he kept on. His rage fulling him to keep whipping. "This is your punishment for disobeying me! Remember it well!"

It seemed like an eternity when he was finished, he dropped the whip down to the floor as he sat in a chair to catch his breath. Sebastian was panting as he tried to focus his mind on anything else other than the pain. His back was full of red welts, his coat and shirt in tatters from the whip. He was picked up from around his waist by one hand from his captor and taken to a wheeled cart. His feet didn't even touch the floor. If anything it told Sebastian how physcially strong he was to be able to carry him with one arm merely around his waist.

He pushed Sebastian to bend forward in his arm and grabbed a handful of salt. "Now see what you've made me do?" he taunted him. "Now i'll have to sterilize your wounds. Did you know salt is a great sterilizer? It'll burn all bacteria from your cuts. Though as a demon it'll burn you as well a little as it is considered a purifying agent."

Sebastian bit down on his lower lip to prepare himself, but with his wounds nothing was able to stop him from screaming in agony as the salt was rubbed onto his back. He kicked and flailed himself in an attempt to get his captor to let him go. But he had a firm grip on him since he was still in the harness. Tears trailed down his face as he felt his back burning tremendously. Soon after he was dropped to the floor, and a bucket of water was poured over his back. Washing the salt away. He panted more heavily now, but was thankful for the salt to have been washed off.

The phone in the room rang, Claus picked it up as if everything he'd been watching didn't phase him in the slightest. "Master a call for you." he stated as he held the receiver to his master.

"Hello?" he answered as soon as he took the phone. "Ah! Sir... I was not expecting your call until next week. My apologies...Huh?...Well..yes but...I did want...I see...I understand. I shall do the special training immediately then. 3 days? So quickly?...Well I understand, but 3 days isn't alot of time...Ah...I was thinking of...haaahh...I see. Then I won't do such a thing then...Yes, yes of course! Of course this project means alot to me!...Yes..yes. But if I may sir...No I don't mean to argue with you sir..." he looked over at Sebastian on the floor as he twisted the cord. "Your donations have been what kept this attempt alive...You know this project could bring us valuable assests...Very well then." he hung up the phone. Sighing as he brushed his hair back.

"I take it he knows then master?" Claus asked.

"Indeed. Keeping secrets is futile from that man." he walked over to Sebastian and picked him up. "It seems he's made changes in his decisions now. We'll have no choice but to follow."

"I understand." Claus bowed.

"Ready the treatment. We don't have alot of time." he fingered Sebastian's wounded back. Making him hiss in pain.

"As you wish." he stated before leaving the room.

"Ahh...how disappointing...it seems a final decision has been made."

_"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""_

Camiel was torn between what she'd known, and what she'd forgotten. Even as she sat on the sofa, she held herself. Thinking much on what Frances had stated to her. She couldn't see herself as strong. Now that she'd thought about it she wondered how she'd even managed to hide for so long. To raise her child. Compared to most demons she was horribly weak. She wondered how she raised her child to even be a proper demon.

Ciel watched her as she was slouched over. He couldn't help but think how different she was compared to how Sebastian was. Their personalities were total opposites. If he didn't know better he would of thought she was human. The door soon opened, bringing everyone's attention to it. It'd been days since anyone had come to the room other than to give them food and water. But it was far too late at night for it to be a meal being brought.

Claus smiled as he stepped into the room. "My apologies for coming so late. My master wishes to see you all."

Frances glared along with Ciel while they both wondered what was going on. Camiel had been put back in shakles, while Ciel and Frances followed ahead of her at gun point. They came to a room. That looked to be a small throne room. And in it's seat was him. The Phantomhive who had yet to give his name. At his feet was Sebastian, but he seemed different than his usual self.

"Welcome members of my family." he said as he petted Sebastian on the head. "A pleasant evening is it not?"

"What did you do to him?" Ciel shouted.

"Ah...so you noticed. Do not worry, he just underwent his special training is all. He's a little confused at the moment. But otherwise he's perfectly fine." he stated as Sebastian trembled slightly. It was like he didn't know what he was supposed to be doing.

"Tell me what you did!" he ordered. He would not be toyed with.

"I just enlightened his mind was all. I corrected some thoughts that he'd been having." he lifted Sebastian's chin to face him. "Isn't that right?"

Sebastian's breathed heavily as his eyes trembled. He looked disorientated. His mind was fighting to keep sense of what was valid.

"Look Sebastian...it's Ciel Phantomhive head of the family. You remember don't you?"

"C..Ciel...Phantomhive..." he muttered, he was started to hyperventilate. "Con...contract...with Ciel...Phantomhive..."

"No...you don't have a contract with him. Your owned by me remember?"

"I'm...the butler...of Ciel...Phantomhive...I have a con...contract..." he faced the floor with his eyes wide. Using his arms to keep himself up in his sitting position. His mind was hazy. And everything he was saying, he kept telling himself, was to keep his thoughts in order. But the man stated it wasn't. Memories of his service flashed in his mind. The day he'd first done the contract. When he'd become the butler. Even the other servants. "I'm...not owned..." he started scratching at his eyes with his hands. As if he didn't want the memories to be overrided by other visions.

"He's made him go insane." Frances muttered. "What did he do to confuse him so much?"

"Sebastian! Don't listen to him!" Ciel shouted. "Your my butler! We have a contract."

The man made Sebastian stop scratching at his eyes by grabbing his hands. Luckily with his gloves he didn't break the skin. But he had red lines from his attempt. "You don't have a contract. Your a pet. A thing. A possession." the man whispered.

"Con...contract...hand..." he felt his real self being locked in his mind.

The man smiled and lowered the glove on Sebastian's right hand. "See...there is no contract..." he showed Sebastian the back of his hand.

Sebastian's eyes grew wide in shock.

"You simply dreamed it." he added.

Sebastian's eyes dulled as he stared at his hand. His shock diluting. "There...is no...contract.." he finally said before falling unconcious, against the mans legs. This made him smile in delight.

"Nooo! Sebastian wake up! Wake up damn it!" Ciel shouted, he was going to attempt to run up to him, but he was grabbed from behind. "Let me go! Let me go damnit!"

"What are you intending to do?" Frances barked.

"Do not worry. An associate of mine is merely interested in him is all. He wanted to see the thing Camiel created."

"You said you saw her as tainted." she responded.

"And she is. But this one is untainted. However one looks at it. He is not at fault for her mistakes. I've come to adore him. He's a rarity after all. Even more than his own mother." he lifted Sebastian into his arms bridal style before getting off his seat. "Now then please do forgive me, but we must be going. We have quite the long trip. I mustn't keep my associate waiting. And the sooner we leave the better." he smiled. "After all I don't want this one to see the outside world anymore." he started walking past them. "Send them home. And put Camiel in a cage. I won't have her tainted form touch this one any longer."

"Yes sir." his servants responded.

"Granny! Do something!" Frances shouted at the young woman. She merely looked to the floor and followed her grandfather. Once they were away from Frances and the others. She'd nearly collided with her grandfather when he suddenly stopped. "Grandfather?"

"You will stay here." he ordered as he turned to face her. "I'll give Camiel to you, as she is useless to me now." he looked down at Sebastian's sleeping face. "I have what I needed from her."

Granny's eyes trembled as she looked as thought she wanted to cry, lowering her eyes. "Yes grandfather."

"Do not let her escape. Who knows...maybe someday she'll be useful again." he laughed mockingly.

Granny simply stood there as she watched him go.

_"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""_

Ciel was enraged after he saw the man leave. As they tried to make them get into carriages, thats when Ciel did something drastic. He jumped to the side and proceed to attempt to run off, the men firing at him. All the shots were aimed to warn him. Not to kill him. He smirked at their stupidity of not attempted to take deadly shots. Running back into the mansion, he attempted to find Camiel. When he found her, they were forcing her into a cage. She wasn't even putting up so much as a struggle. As if she'd given up. "Camiel! Sebastian needs you!" he shouted. Catching her attention full force. Almost as if a door had opened, her true demonic side came out and she attacked her captors with ease, even taking out the guards outside still holding Frances. She'd pretty much gone on a rampage. By the time she'd finished, she'd collapsed to her knees as if doing such a thing was exhausting. Ciel ran to her "Where would the take Sebastian?" he asked her.

She panted heavily, Frances stood by as she wondered what had happened. "I...I think...he was taken to that person."

"That person?" he repeated.

_"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""_

Sebastian was being lead to some place he didn't know. He'd been blindfolded to kept from seeing things around him. He didn't know where he was. Confusion was making him very conflicted as he tried to keep his thoughts in order. But whenever he tried he'd get a headache. So it'd stop him from pursuing such thoughts. He'd become anxious. When he'd awoken he'd been worried he'd been blinded, but was relieved it wasn't so. He only knew they'd left the previous mansion. Did a rush trip. And now were somewhere else. His heart pounded in his chest as he tried not to think of possible things that could happen. The hood of the cloak he was wearing was covering him. And he didn't know why he was wearing it. One thing he'd been told was he was going to a new home. And that made him feel something was wrong and missing. He heard a door creak open before him. Then he was lightly led again. Suddenly his nose was filled with scents of trees, grass and flowers. This perplexed him greatly.

"We have arrived at your new home Sebastian." the man stated.

They walked abit more, but the blindflold at yet to be removed. He felt there was some people standing before him. But he didn't know who they were.

"Ah...Sir Phantomhive. We've been expecting you. Unfortunately our master has not arrived yet. But we were instructed to assist you in whatever you needed."

"Thank you kindly. Ah..if you don't mind. I think it's best if we put this one in his new...home. He'll need time to get settled." he smiled as he thought of the habitat Sebastian was going to be placed in. He put a finger to his chin and rubbed his thumb just below his lower lip. He couldn't help but think how adorable Sebastian looked in the cloak with the hood over his head.

"Yes sir." they bowed as they led him inside the building. Sebastian was aware he was inside some place again. But was confused again when he suddenly heard some birds. He still felt that he was inside. And yet his senses were telling him he was surrounded by more trees, flowers, and even a water source. Soon the scents hit his nose and he felt himself stepping on grass.

"Ahh here we are." the man stated. "This is perfect. Just the right atmosphere. Ah...this glass is wonderful." he went on and on as he looked around. "Let's get this cloak and blindfold off now shall we?" he stated. Sebastian felt the cloak being removed, and heard gasps of awe. Hushed whispers flooded his ears as he heard comments of being a fine specimen, how beautiful he was, and how he looked as rare as he was. Soon the blindfold was removed. And he was able to see his surroundings. He was awe struck and how pretty it was. But yet he was confused. As he looked up he saw fogged glass that you couldn't look out of and bars. "Let us leave him to get used to his new home." he whispered to everyone else as Sebastian was looking around.

Apart of him was glad that the people had left. He felt so nervous being around people he didn't know. Soon he came to a swing. Sitting on it, he held it's ropes, as he tried to piece together his thoughts again. "Was it all...really a dream?" he asked himself, as he moved the swing to sway slightly. He saw everything in his mind so vividly. But he was constantly being told he was never a butler. That he was a pet, and owned by the man that'd brought him here. That his imagination had gotten the better of him. He sighed lightly as he watched a butterfly flutter within his vision.

_"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""_

"The master will be pleased." one of the servants stated. "He's a very fine male. I'm sure disappointment won't even be thought of once the master sees him."

Drinking a glass of wine, the man smirked as he sat in his seat. "Indeed."

"If I may say so sir. He seems distressed. Will he be alright?"

"I'm sure Cordelia will remedy that." he scoffed. "After that he won't have time to think of such nonsense such as the outside world, or of Ciel Phantomhive."

"I see. Very well then." he some paper work to the man. "If you would please sign these documents, then the transaction will be completed."

"Tch..." he looked at them in distaste. "As much as i'd hate to give up ownership of such a fine creature...I guess I must. As per the agreement all those years ago."

"Please write neatly sir." he smiled as he watched the Phantomhive sign the documents.

"I will retain visitation rights. He is after all, still technically the property of the Phantomhives."

"But of course. We would never dream of denying you that much. Without yours he would of never been born."

"I'm only grateful the male she breed with was a purebreed."

"Does she disgust you so?"

He tapped his fingers infront of his lips. "The fact that she did it on her own will disgusts me."

A knock came at the door. A maid came in. "The master is here."

"Finally." he got off his seat.

_"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""_

"I simply must apologize for arriving so late." A elderly man in noble garments stated. "There was an unexpected appointment that occured. You understand."

"I do. See to it that it doesn't happen again. My time is very valuable."

"Yes sir. Now if I may ask. Has..he settled in?"

"I believe he's abit anxious about his new home, but he'll be fine in time."

"Very good then. Her majesty will be pleased." they kepted walking along the corridor. Another cloaked figure with them. Once they'd gotten to the huge cage that Sebastian was in they stepped in. It looked like a green house from the outside and with the plants. It was obviously intended as a cage. "Ah...he's gorgeous." the man whispered as he eyed Sebastian on the swing. "Those eyes! I've never seen such beautifully colored eyes."

"Yes, it's a beautiful trait indeed." he agreed. He watched as Sebastian appeared depressed and made no effort to get off the swing to go to them.

"He seems so lonely. Though abit late, we've seemed to arrived just in time."

"Ah..I cannot wait to see her. I've heard she is even more beautiful than Camiel." he turned to the cloaked person, who was now assumed to be a woman.

"You will not be disappointed. Her rarity is equal to him." he started taking off the cloak. The Phantomhive sucked in his breath as he saw her being revealed.

"An albino?" he shuddered in delight and shock as he saw her. Her long straight white hair flowed like water, and matched her gown with gold trimmings. She was blindfolded. But as soon as it was removed, he gasped. If Sebastian's eyes were like rubies, then it was only fair to say her eyes were like emeralds. She slowly took in her surroundings as they stepped away from her. "She is truly a fine female. I never knew that her majesty had an albino! She's splendid! Splendid indeed."

"I must tell you she is even more sheltered than Camiel. She was raised by her majesty herself, and every generation before, the Queen Victoria took great care in her upbringing."

"How did they keep such a secret?"

"She was kept in a room. Hidden from all men. I don't even think our king knew of her. She'd been raised since she was an infant."

"Ahh...this makes everything worth it all."

"Please remember sir, they are the property of the royal family. Your male included. You signed the papers after all."

"You don't have to remind me." he growled. He now almost regretted making such a transaction. But as part of the bargin, he would receive funds, and the fact he was immortal would remain hidden. The price was to give up the male crow that'd been born. Which was the potential of which he spoke of. A queens servant had been in the room as Camiel had given birth. When he went to kill it, he was stopped by the royal family, and reminded of his position. At the time he hadn't wanted it. The royal family offered to take it off his hands to keep his secret. He'd agreed readily to be rid of what he'd called the abomination of Camiel's stupidity. Though now he saw how beautiful Sebastian had become. He slightly regretted his decision. As a plus he would be the caretaker of them. So the deal wasn't fully against him.

Cordelia slowly took in her surroundings as she stepped forward. Unlike Sebastian she was neither nervous, nor anxious. She'd been raised for this day. Even when she was small she was told that she'd be moved to a better environment someday. The only thing was she would have to wait until they'd found a mate for her. She was taught it would be her duty to bare children. But that they wouldn't allow it to happen with any random male. She was also taught that male's were rare. And to be patient. She'd waited for many years. Hating being locked in the room she'd been in since she was a baby. Not allowed to see anyone but her caretakers and the queen. The care takers were female. It angered her. In her mind she told herself that she would not mate with a male they chose for her. She would pick her own. The male she'd been told about had been born a few months after she herself had been born. Specifically picked just for her. She had never seen him. So she didn't know what he looked like. But she imagined he would be a rather spoiled brat. Nothing special to catch her attention. When she finally set eyes on the swing. She gasped. All her thoughts of remaining diligent to not even have interest in him flew out of her mind instantly.

The two men smiled as they watched on. "She seems to have taken a liking to him instantly." the man stated.

"Indeed. She's been most troublesome as of late. I've been more than hopeful that a mate would calm her."

The male before her. She could only think he was gorgeous. Alluring. His aura screamed the perfect mate at her. Taking a few steps forward, she looked dumbfounded. She had not expected him to be beyond her expectations.

Sebastian felt eyes on him as he kept looking at the ground. When he felt the person draw closer, he looked. Taken aback by what he saw. He'd sensed it was a female crow demon. Atfirst he wasn't interested, wanting nothing more than to wallow in his thoughts. He'd tried to ignore her. But when she started coming forward he intended to glare at her to keep her at bay. He hadn't expected her to be beyond that of a normal female crow demon. She was white as snow. And had an innocence about her that surpassed his mothers. She stopped walking towards him as soon as he'd faced her. Both watching one another at a distance.

"Heh...he seems to like her as well." the servant stated as he smiled. Sighing in relief at the favorable outcome. "It looks like it may take some time for them to have the courage to approach one another though."

"They are young after all. They are probably unsure of what to do." he stared on. "I still rather wish that I could of left him unbreeded. But it's her majesty's wish. Atleast they will make beautiful babies."

"The queen wishes for them to be the secret symbol of England. They must be kept hidden. It's for their own protection. If anyone tries to harm them or kidnap them, remember death is the penalty."

"I understand." he replied. He noticed the queens servant looked abit confused. "Is something the matter?"

Scratching at his beard, he stood in thought. "I just can't help feeling like i've seen that male before. He looks very familiar...what is his name again?"

"Sebastian. You may recognize him as being the butler of the current head of the Phantomhives."

"Ah!" he pounded to his open hand. "I thought he looked familar. Now I understand why he at times seemed to be too perfect. He is indeed the perfect mate for her. I've seen his skills. He's very talented."

"He is. Very worthy of being the queens symbol."

"Ah..that reminds me. I'll require that you hand over his birth certificate." he held out his hand. "You understand of course that it's to be filed within the royal records."

"But of course." He replied annoyed. Digging into his coat as he pulled out an envelope. "I must state he was not named when he was born. So i've taken the liberty of putting the name he was given."

The man opened the envelope to check to ensure it was authentic. He saw the fresh ink in place where a name was to be written. "I see. Very well then. I shall inform her majesty then." he slipped the paper back into the envelope. "I'm sure she won't mind considering the circumstances." he put it in his coat. "If anything she maybe surprised that he'd been so nearby the whole time."

"Please let her majesty know I appreciated her support in my search. Her men should be on their way back."

"I shall."

_"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""_

Ciel and Frances were utterably shocked at what they'd just heard.

"Surely you must be mistaken. Why would the queen wish for Sebastian to be taken?" Frances raised a brow.

"She wishes for him to be a secret symbol of the royal family." Camiel stated awkwardly. Though she'd just killed 50 men. She seemed more unsure. Her personality was very close to Maylene's. Only she was far more unconfident.

"Explain this?" Ciel ordered.

Camiel rubbed her hands together as she was uneasy. "Well..." she squeeked as if she was afraid of being scolded. "For many years the royal family wanted to have a symbol that only those truly loyal would know about." she shifted uncomfortable. Keeping her eyes averted to not looked at Ciel nor Frances. "After...after i'd given birth to my child, and the master nearly killed him, he stopped by order of the queen at the time. Something...about it being an act of treason against the royal family."

"So...that was Sebastian's potential?" Ciel asked.

"I...I think so...They were planning to take my child from me. Saying something about how he was a miracle birth...and he'd be a wonderful piece to a set."

"And that's why you ran away?" Frances added. "To keep him from being taken away."

"Yes." she shifted some more. "I was glad that he wouldn't be killed...but...I couldn't bare it if he'd been taken from me. He's the last thing I have of my mate."

Frances raised a brow at her use of mate instead of lover. But said nothing of it. Ciel eyed her for a moment. He was sure she still didn't believe in demons, so for the most part everything was fine. "Where was he taken?" he asked Camiel.

"...As far as I know...they were saying something about having a special habitat...a true paradise, made."

"Where is it?" he asked.

"I...I don't know...it was a secret."

Ciel scoffed in annoyance.

_"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""_

_I'm not gonna like when I saw the reviews I was like wow o.o. But at the same time I was like damn! XD because I was still looking over some stuff to ensure my grammer was mostly okay. Lol._

_I bet no one was expecting that part huh? Okay i'm lying you probably were. . . You'll have to expect the unexpected of the expected from this point on. I rather do expect many people to be mad at me. This tortures me too ya know! (can't tell you why.)Anyway I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. As the story progresses more information will be given out. _

_Again 10 reviews for an immediate post (per chapter not in total, atm 15 reviews need to see 25 for an update) Otherwise i'll get posted in about a week, or after my math test. Yeah sorry i'm being such a jerk about it. I just wanna either have ample time between chapters with a lack of reviews, or have ample reviews to put the next chapter up. Sowwies! _

_Comments, and critiques appreciated as always =3_


	4. Chapter 4 extremely mild adult part

Hidden Secrets 4

By Female Heero Yuy

_Disclaimer: If I owned Kuroshitsuji this would be in the manga. XD_

_Okay here's the part where i'm kinda expect people to bite my head off. But to clarify, i've hurt myself with this too ya know! Slight Adult situation, but nothing hugely graphic or anything of the sort. Give me credit i've given you a warning._

_"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""_

Queen Victoria made an unexpected visit to the location of her symbols. It was outside of London, on land that was used for the royal family on outings for hunts. The trees hid the large mansion. Most of it looked to be of fogged glass, and only parts looked to be of a regular mansion. She stepped into the room as the two glass doors that were the only ones not fogged, were opened. "Oh...it's very beautiful." she stated as she looked around. In various spots were things that did not belong, such as a large canopy bed off to the side, the swing and vanity table. There was a patio set along the cobbled stones. She took a seat in the chair as tea was served to her. The place was huge, but almost everything could be seen. Very few places were unseeable, such as the bathing area, and other areas. "If only my husband was here to see our success." he looked over at a tree. Sebastian was relaxing on a branch on top of the tree, while Cordelia looked up at him from below. "Oh he seems to be playing hard to get with her." she giggled.

"Madam." Claus came up to her. "If you wish I can report to you their progress."

"Please do."

"Very well. On the first day at first they didn't seem fully interested, but their interest in one another seems to grow every day. Unfortunately the male seems to be holding back greatly. I am unsure of the cause of this. But he is slowly coming around. Coredelia has calmed significantly since seeing him. I think she's decided on him to be her official mate. Even though they have yet to...ensure such a thing. I think it goes without question that they will indeed become a mated pair."

"That's very pleasant to hear. Though I was rather shocked when I found out about the identity of the male...how is the boy taking it?" she asked as she sipped her tea.

"He was very upset when I last saw him. I don't think he'll be very happy considering everything."

"I see. Please send him an apology letter." she ordered as she watched the two. Cordelia looked very much like she wanted to be up in the tree with Sebastian. "And abit of thank you...for watching him so well."

"I understand."

Cordelia whimpered as she wished she could be with Sebastian. She saw that he was interested, but he was holding back. She didn't understand why. She wanted to be beside him. To touch him, to feel his warmth. She still had yet to work up the courage to speak a single word to him. So she simply watched him. Only able to get as close as she was currently.

Sebastian laid lazily on the trees branch as he tried to think. When he'd finally seen the symbol on his left hand, and questioned it, he was simply told that it was put there to assist as putting him at ease. Somehow being told that was wrong. But his muddled thoughts weren't focusing. He heard a whimper from below him. 'Ah...she's so insistent.' he thought. He himself had yet to mutter a single word to her. He shifted his gaze and promptly sat up hastily as he'd just seen the queen at a distance. She waved at them. 'Isn't that?...Can it be?' he stood up on the branch.

Cordelia watch as she saw him suddenly become excited. She turned as saw the queen there, then looked back to him. Puzzled by his reaction.

Quickly jumping down from the tree, he ran to the queen, and slammed his hands on the table. His face was mixed with confusion, but he had so many questions he wanted answered. "I know you!" he announced.

"Indeed you do." Victoria answered as she placed her cup on it's saucer as though his sudden reaction didn't phase her.

"But how do I know you?" he leaned forward abit. His eyes showed he was anxious for the answer. They trembled as he waited.

Victoria smiled at him as she watched Cordelia look from where she stood by the tree. She was equally perplexed. "Dearie i've known about you all my life. I've even seen you a few times before."

"But where!" his voice shook. Something did not seem right.

Victoria eyed him for a moment. Thinking of how fair his special training could of went. She did not find it the least be strange that he questioned her. Taking a deep breath she sighed. "Perhaps you do not remember me because you've only seen me from far away." she replied. "I waited so long for you to be ready for this day."

"What do you mean?" he asked, so eager for answers.

"It's not important." she replied. "The point is...Sebastian you needn't be afraid. Your safe. And you have a companion to share your life with." she looked at Cordelia.

He looked at her stunned. Falling to his knees he looked at the ground as his eyes grew wide. It dawned on him finally. That no one was going to answer his questions.

"Please understand. We're doing this for your own safety." Victoria stated. He shook in frustration for a moment, then let himself become meloncholy. As though he was just going to accept it, but only in a saddened emotion. She touched the side of his face, and he looked at her sorrowfully. "It's alright. Soon your sadness will go away." she smiled at him. "And besides. I think there's someone who wants your attention." she looked behind him. Sebastian turned and saw Cordelia behind him. She shifted anxiously for a moment.

"Um..." she tried to find her words. "I was wondering.." she said softly as she rubbed her hands together. "I was wondering...if you'd like to sit on the swing together." she asked him.

Getting up he stood before her, eyeing her for a moment. "I.." he thought for a moment, and looked to the Queen. She smiled and nodded. Then he averted his gaze. "I'd..love to." he responded.

Victoria's smile grew as she watched them go to the swing. It was a sign that they were another step closer to becoming a mated pair. She giggled as she saw them blush and looked abit embarrassed as they sat on the swing together. They looked unsure of what they were supposed to do next.

_"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""_

Ciel went through the office looking through all sorts of papers. Tossing anything he'd deemed useless to the floor. Frances did the same, while Camiel looked at them confused. They were attempting to find some sort of clue to Sebastian's whereabouts.

Suddenly some papers were put right infront of his face. Looking up he saw granny, still in her youthful form. She looked depressed. Taking the papers he looked over them. "Is this true?"

Granny nodded. "Thats the secret location of which you seek."

"Why are you helping us?" he asked.

"Because i've realized...I was never truly a good friend. It's the least I can do for Camiel...i'm...i'm letting her go. I don't deserve her as a friend. Not after what i've done...there's a carriage waiting for you outside with provisions. Please leave." she stated.

"What will you do?" Frances asked. Granny simply smiled and walked away.

When they'd gotten to the carriage, and it drove for a few miles. Smoke started coming from the mansion. This made everyone go into shock. Granny was going to kill herself in a fury of flames.

With in the flames she sat in her room as they engulfed her in her room. The music box playing as she looked out the window, until they burned to ashes.

Ciel and Frances watched on, while Camiel weaped. She muttered her thanks to her dearest friend.

"Let's go." Ciel ordered, as he stepped back inside the carriage.

_"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""_

It'd been many hours since they'd sat on the swing together. Sebastian gripped the rope he was sitting next to as he tried to think. Cordelia blushed as she thought of how amazing his voice was. And only wished to hear it again.

Victoria simply watched from her seat as if she was watching some sort of romantic movie. A light breeze came in though the openings, near the top of the cage, gently blowing there hair.

Sebastian looked at Cordelia as the wind hit his eyes, her hair was blowing around her. "Um...Whats your name?" he asked as he shifted his eyes to the ground.

"Cordelia..." she blushed. Slightly embarrassed that she hadn't thought to ask first.

"It's very..pretty." he felt awkward. Something in the back of his mind was telling him he wasn't supposed to be even thinking about romance. That he needed permission. The only problem was he wasn't sure who's permission he needed. And everyone he'd seen was encouraging him. But the nagging feeling wouldn't go away.

Cordelia gushed over the compliment. It was the first time someone had told her her name was pretty. She'd hated her name. Before it was a sign of those who'd kept her hidden. But now she seemed to enjoy her name. Especially when it came from his lips. She looked at the floor as she continued to blush. "Whats your name?" she asked.

"Sebastian Michealis." he responded, as he looked back at her. Leaning his head on his fingers clinging to the rope.

"Sebastian...Michealis..." she repeated. "I like it...Though...I find it odd that you have a last name..." she added.

"It was given to me by..." he started then faultered. "By...by..."

"By whom?" she asked.

"I...can't remember." he said with a hint of fear. "I was so sure I knew who named me...but now...it seems i've forgotten."

She smiled at him, "It's alright. I'm sure the person who named you cared for you deeply. To give you such a wonderful name. And to given go as far as to give you a sur name. Truly, that person cared for you greatly." she turned alittle to face him. Their knees touching. Her smile went away when she saw his expression. "Is something wrong?"

"It's not just that...I feel...like i've forgotten many important things in my life...or more like...I know they are there...but I can't grasp them." he lowered his head.

"I'm sure if you try they'll come back to you."

He shook his head. "My head hurts when I try. I can't remember." he started to cry. "No matter how much I try I can't remember." he let go of the rope. Tears falling onto his pants as he shook.

She put her hands to his face to bring him to face her slowly as she said, "Then...we'll remember them together." she finished as she kissed him on the lips. His eyes grew wide even as tears wet his face. Shocked at her sudden advance. But then he gave in as he closed his eyes. Lifting shaking hands to wrap around her to hold her close.

"Oh my. It seems they've come to terms with their emotions." Victoria watched them. Her heart burst in delight as she was there to see their special moment. "And on the night of a full moon no less." she looked up as she could faintly see the full moon through the glass. "Claus." she called as she watched the two start to get alittle furious in their kisses.

"Yes your majesty?" he bowed at her.

"I think it's time we gave them some privacy."

"Yes madam." he pulled out her chair.

She got up and walked toward the doors that led out of the cage. Before she walked through them she took a final look at the two. Then walked out. "Make sure no one disturbs them until the afternoon." she smiled slyly. "I think they'll be abit too...preoccupied for breakfast."

"Yes your majesty." Claus bowed as he locked the door the the cage. Pulling a cord a curtain within the cage closed to cover the see through windows of the door. Then he put a sign on the door's handles that stated, "Do no disturb."

"To be so young." she giggled.

_"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""_

The moment her lips touched his, all doubt and reason were thrown out of his mind. The only voice that stayed in his mind was the one telling him he needed someone's permission before doing this. He just told the voice to shut up, and promptly ignored it. Soon they were on the floor next to the swing, the grass cushioning them, as they kissed feverishly.

"We..." she kissed him some more. "should...go...to the bed.." she kept kissing him.

"Al...alright." he kissed her back. Unable to stop himself. They got up and hurriedly went to the bed, collasping on it as they continued to kiss in want. Then he pulled back. Breathing heavily, his face was flushed as he looked down at her. "Wait..."

She panted herself. "What is it?"

"Aren't...aren't we going too fast?" he asked. It wasn't that he really thought they were going fast. Most of him didn't even care. But that nagging feeling would not stop bugging him.

She looked up at him. Seeing him being torn between want and something in his mind. "I can wait...if that is your wish..." she sat up. Trying to compose herself. She was abit disappointed though. She hadn't thought her first kiss would be so mind boggling.

"I'm sorry." he sat beside her. "I'm sorry." he pushed his hair back. He was damning the voice in his head to hell.

"It's alright...maybe we are going a little fast...we haven't even known one another a week." she attempted to fix her hair.

Sebastian laid down on the pillows as his feet hung over the side of the bed. He put an arm over his eyes as he tried to get his body to calm down. She laid on top of him and he put his free arm to hold her. She loved the feel of his chest. The rise and fall of it. How warm it was. For a long moment they simply enjoyed one anothers presence. Then like a switch had gone off. She'd lifted herself and kissed him again. Almost instantly going back to their feverish want. Instincts had taken over completely. He lifted himself a little as she pulled off his coat and tossed it somewhere away from the bed. He was tugging off his tie as they went back to kissing.

His justification was smashed down by desire. They both couldn't take it anymore. They didn't care anymore. Everything they were doing felt just right. Like they'd found their other halfs. It wasn't long before they were both completely nude, covered only by the sheets of the bed. Sebastian beneath her as she moved on him in an exotic dance. They met one anothers movements in sync. Feeling all doubt die completely as they shared one another's lust and becoming one. Even as he looked over her shoulder as she gave him pleasure. Tears started falling from his eyes. He wrapped his arms around her as if to tell her to never let him go. That he didn't want to separate from her. He moaned in ecstacy along with her as they felt themselves reaching their climax. But he was still looking at the ceiling of the bed. Trying to tell the voice that'd come back to leave him alone. That he only wanted to be happy.

It was like it was haunting him to try to coax him to feel guilty about what he was doing. But he'd never felt so right in his whole life. As he screamed in his mind for the voice to let him be, they reached their climax. Screaming in ecstacy as they truly became one. Finally the voice dispersed, almost as if leaving disappointed in him. Cordelia collasped on top of him as she shuddered in delight. When she looked at his face she was shocked at the tears she saw. He turned to put her on the other side of the bed and grabbed her tightly. Weaping as he did so.

"Please...please make the voices stop...make them go away!..." he cried, as he grasped her tighter, crying into the crook of her neck.

She grasped him back, pulling him close and tight. "I'll do whatever it takes...darling." she muttered. Allowing him to weap in his sorrows until they fell asleep.

_"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""_

They were sleeping soundly when someone had pulled part of the curtains to the canopy bed back to allow the afternoon sun in. Claus smirked as he saw the occupants barely covered by the sheets and holding one another in a hugging embrace. Releasing the curtain to block the suns rays to allow them to sleep abit longer he walked out of the room. Soon he came upon a extravagant room. Victoria was at her table having lunch as she saw him come in. He whispered in her ear. She put her fork down and dabbed her lips, getting up from her seat. "It is done then. Time to present them with a gift to signify the occastion." she went to her dresser and pulled out a small box. Inside were two rings. Both had platinum bands with large red diamonds in the centers and surrounded by smaller white diamonds all around it. The rings were a pair, and of the same intricate design on the bands. "I think they'll love these don't you?" she asked.

Claus nodded. "Most certainly your majesty. I'm sure they'll be most pleased."

_"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""_

Sebastian stirred in his slumber as he started to wake up. Sitting up he wiped at his eyes to remove the sleep from them. He turned to Cordelia. His now official mate. Apart of him was happy and bursting with delight. Another part was disappointed, and telling him he should of waited. He shook his head in an attempted to make the thought go away. Leaning over his mate to give her a kiss. She stirred as she sighed in delight, her eyes fluttering open as she saw her mate. "Hello." he whispered at her.

She giggled, as she attempted to stretch without getting up. "What time is it?" she asked.

"I don't know. You threw my coat and my watch was in it." he giggled.

She groaned as she popped her back. "Then it's too early. Let's sleep some more." she cuddled next to him. "Feeling better?"

He cuddled back. "Abit...I think it'll take time."

"I see..." she got up and allowed the sheets to fall from her body. Then she smirked slyly as she started to kiss him. "Why don't we do it again to show that voice who's boss?" she said playfully. Apparently she had a rather typical young persons thought pattern though she was a demon.

He kissed back in smiles. "How do we do that?" he kept on.

"Well..." she started kissing him feverishly, but then the curtains were pulled open, surprising the demons at how sudden it was. She quickly grabbed the sheet to cover herself.

Claus smiled at the demons as he tied the beds curtains to keep them open. "Good afternoon." he said.

"Go away! We're not done yet!" Cordelia shouted defiantly. This made Sebastian fall back with laughter as he watched his mate. Apparently she'd wanted to get some "exercise" and was not pleased at being twarted.

"My apologies." Claus finished with the curtains. "Perhaps this will make you feel better." he opened a small box. The rings were inside. Sebastian looked at them indifferently, Cordelia on the other hand was full of glee.

"They're beautiful!" she took the box. Putting the smaller ring on her wedding finger. "Ahh...they are the color of my mate's eyes." her eyes sparkled. She took the other ring out of the box in preparation to put it on her mate's finger. But she was twarted again, only this time Sebastian turned to lay on his side facing away from her. "Darling! Put it on!" she whined. For a demon she had rather human like ideals.

"I'm not into wearing such things." he mumbled as he pulled the sheet closer to his shoulder.

Cordelia puffed her cheeks out in frustration. "Stingy." she grumbled in a childlike manner. Turning her back on Sebastian.

Sebastian looked over his shoulder. Sitting up, he tried to coax her into continuing what they were previously doing. Especially since she'd been the one to start it, and he was now abit needy. But she turned away from his advances. He sighed in distaste. Then he reached around her, offering his left hand. She looked down at his offered hand and smiled slyly. Putting the ring on his wedding finger. Then started kissing him along his arm until she got to his lips. Sebastian couldn't help but already think of the things he had to do to please her. But if wearing a ring was all he had to do at the moment. Who was he to complain?

Claus bowed as he proceeded to leave. Locking the doors once more and the curtains replaced over the doors from within at the pull of the cord. He laughed as he replaced the sign on the door. As he turned he jumped alittle as the queen was behind him and he didn't notice her. "Ahhh, I wanted to have tea in there today." she sighed in disappointment.

"My apologies your majesty. I think they are going to be...busy...for the rest of the day."

"It's alright. I was young too once." she put a hand to her lips. "Albert and I were quite the little rabbits in our day." she giggled. This made Claus blink utter embarrassment. "I think soon we're going to have an expected guest arriving. Could you please prepare?" she asked sweetly.

"Yes your majesty." he bowed then walked away.

"Your majesty." The Phantomhive called as he was behind her.

"Yes?" she turned to face him.

"I feel that I must remind you that his training isn't officially complete. I shall need time to finish it, or else he may be inclined to sway from his proper duties."

She frowned at him for a moment. A hint of sadness in her eyes as she thought for a moment.

"I understand your feelings your majesty. Put it needs to be completed or he may even attempt to leave to the outside. We cannot allow this. It is for his complete safety." he was persistent.

"I understand...but please...be gentle with him. He's already hurting more than I wanted." she stated solemnly.

"I understand. I'll ensure to do what I can so that this will be the final one so he won't have to endure it again. Though..Cordelia may not like him being away."

"I shall speak with her. But for now. Allow them to be together."

"As you wish" he bowed.

_"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""_

Ciel had gone back to his manor as a first stop. The others were in awe of Camiel and surprised to find out she was Sebastian's mother. Of course they were also confused as to why the butler was not with their master. But he stated that was what he was working on something and told them to prepare. Frances had been sent home, but she was going to take care of other matters she decided were in order. He did not understand what she meant. But he assumed it was to help him. Everyone was preparing weapons and things, while he was thinking a plan of action. Since he didn't know what had been done to Sebastian to confuse him so much he'd have to fix that issue after everything was done. It bothered him that her majesty was involved. And he couldn't help but wonder why she'd kept such a secret. But he intended to have this answered.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

As thought, Cordelia was not pleased when she was told she was going to be separated from her mate for a little bit. She was angry, and cried. Currently her majesty was sitting on the bed with her to calm her down as Sebastian sat at the table across from the man who stated he was his previous owner. He was confused. And he didn't understand what was going on. He'd been told that he was actually very sick, and that he needed treatment to help his mind of his over imaginations. He put his hands on his knees as the man pulled out a paper and writing quill.

"Now then Sebastian. I want you to answer me truthfully. This will help ensure we give you proper treatments to ease your mind. The sooner we get this done. The sooner you can simply stay with Cordelia." he smiled at him. He couldn't help but think how adorable the demon looked from across from him.

"I understand." he stated solemnly. Averting his eyes from the man by looking at a single spot on the table.

"I know this is hard having to go through this considering we've already introduced you to your mate. But you see we were hoping she would help your mind be at ease. And it has! You should see yourself. Your doing much much better." he assured.

"Really?" he asked. He just couldn't seem to understand why he was being told he was sick. But he guessed hearing voices could make someone sick.

"Most assuringly. Not once have you been here have you spoken about being a butler or having a contract. That is a great improvement."

"But I..."

"It's alright. We'll have you better in no time. Now if you please could answer. Have you been feeling any haziness as of late."

"Uh..alittle." he let out a breath. For some reason being near the man was making him feel like something was terribly wrong.

"Have you been having any strange dreams of late? Such as those thoughts we talked about you thinking you were a butler?"

"I..." he started as he tried to think.

"Come now Sebastian, just tell me your thoughts." he smiled at him. He could clearly see the demon was still confused. This delighted him for it meant what he did before was still working.

"I...I keep hearing voices...that tell me what I should be doing and...not doing. Like i'm supposed to be on some sort of schedule..." he stated. Thinking back to earlier when he suddenly grabbed the tea kettle and starting pouring tea of her majesty and his mate. His mate looked at him oddly as she didn't understand why he took the initiative to pour the tea, though he did it perfectly. The queen just sat silently and thanked him for his hospitality. But reminded him there were servants for such things. He had started to shake after, but in his mind then it'd felt so natural to do so. It was more strange being told he wasn't supposed to do it.

"What kind of schedule do these voices tell you to be doing?" he asked as he watched him.

"I'm...i'm supposed to be...preparing...preparing food for...the young master...or it'll be late and i'll be...behind schedule." he shifted uncomfortably. All his thoughts were coming at him in a haze. "I...someone...someone is ruining the schedule...lunch will be delayed." he held his head with his hands as he started to feel pressure. "Uhh..." he panted. He couldn't understand why such thoughts seemed to feel so correct, but cause him so much pain as he tried to get them to come though the haze.

The man watched as he saw him trying to release the memories that were locked in his mind. "No Sebastian, you must remember you were raised to be a symbol of England. Your duty is to remain beautiful along with your mate and if you wish it, to have children."

"Ahh..." he gripped his head as he leaned forward in his seat. Something was telling him what he'd just been told was a lie. "I...I...I..." he tried to breathe. Cordelia looked from where she sat as the queen held her. Weaping as she saw him in so much pain and simply wanting to do something for him. The queen was speaking to her in hushed tones to bare with it. And that he would be better soon. "I..." he tried. The clock on the table in front of him stating it was 2 pm. "I have to prepare...prepare tea...the young master's tea time...is at 3:30...I have to prepare it...or...the schedule will be delayed." his head started to pound. "GGguuuhh!" his bent over as he held himself. His eyes were wide as he trembled. He started to sweat as his eyes trembled hastily. "I have to prepare it...or the schedule will be delayed...it is a butlers duty to keep the schedule..." he shook.

"It seems...he's more sickly than anticipated." he stated to Claus. "He still thinks he's some sort of butler of some master. Possibly to my relative the Earl Phantomhive." he watched as Sebastian continued to pant. "We'll have to use that special machine to help him clear his thoughts." he nodded. It was a signal for three men to bring in a medical bed. Two men grabbed Sebastian by his arms and lifted him from his seat. Sebastian jerked abit as he suddenly saw the bed.

"No...no!" he struggled. "No! Let me go!" he attempted to shake the men off as he tugged him to the bed.

"Now now Sebastian, we're just going to take you to get treatment is all. No one is going to hurt you." he assured as he watched the men lift him to the bed and fight to strap him in the bindings.

"Ahhh! Guhh ahh!" he screamed as he was forced into the bed and bound with a strap over his chest by one of the men. Another was putting on a wrist strap, as the third man was holding him down by using his body over Sebastian's stomach. He kicked out in an attempt to get them to stop. Tossing his head from side to side. Making it difficult to get him strapped quickly. "Noo! Noo!" he shouted as his other wrist was being strapped in after the other one was done. As soon as that was done, the man who was holding him went for his legs to hold them down to keep him from kicking so they could get his ankles strapped in.

"Sebastian please calm down. I assure you the treatment will help you." he stated calmly as he saw the demons ankles get strapped to the bed. Finally he was completely tied down to the bed. But he still attempted to gain freedom as he twisted his body in the restraints. Tears flowing from his eyes as he now truly felt something was completely wrong. He also had the feeling this wasn't the first time he'd been restrained. The men finally tied a blindfold over his eyes to keep him from seeing anything. Then pushed the bed towards the cage's exit.

The Phantomhive walked over to the queen and Cordelia as he saw the female demon weaping. He put a hand to her shoulder. "It will be alright. My treatment will erase such thoughts from his mind. I can only apologize to you for allowing his mind to confuse his imagination with reality."

She watched as he was taken out of the room. Still attempting to get free from the bed. She cried as she saw her mate in so much pain.

"The poor thing. His loneliness must of been very hard for him." the queen stated as she petted Cordelia on her head. "Please be strong for him. He is still your perfect mate. He'll be better soon."

Cordelia nodded as she was in tears. "I wish...I wish now that I could of been by his side sooner. Then perhaps he wouldn't of made up such things to ease his loneliness." she stated.

"My dear he's been sick for a long time. 3 years is along time to have such thoughts. Do not blame yourself. We should of noticed sooner." she stated. "He is merely confused. But you should be happy. The moment he saw you it was like he'd momentarily forgotten the world he'd placed in his mind."

Cordelia wiped at her eyes. "I shall do what I can for him. He's such a dearly kind mate. To momentarily be better for my sake. There is light that he wishes to be better for me. He even begged me to make the voices go away. I know he wants to be better."

"Indeed. I'm sure you've given him something to look forward to in life. He's eager to be better for you. Even if he doesn't think so right now."

"I will bare with it. I won't think any less of my mate. I'll help him through this until the day he's of healthy mind."

"Your such a good girl. I have raised you well." Victoria stated to her as she held her close. Guilt was on her features as she covered Cordelia's face. 'Ciel Phantomhive...please forgive me. I did not wish to erase his life with you.'

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_Okay well...*dodges the bombs, grenades, spears, arrows, and other weapons of mass destruction being thrown at her.* HEY I SAID IT HURT ME TOO! *jumps into a hole to avoid the nuke the came flying at her* OIE! *holds up the white flag of surrender* Please don't kill me! If you do I can't post chapter 5 later! _

_Ahhhhh *dusts herself off as the attacks have stopped* Well I told you you all were gonna be pissed at me. Luckily I took precautions and prepared for the attacks. That nuke was highly unexpected though. *phew*, anyway I hope you all enjoyed this chapter atleast to a point. =3_

_I probably failed my math test T.T *whimper* But atleast things have calmed down since my relatives are finally moved in to their house. So hopefully I can do better now that i'll have time to actually look at the work. Though its abit early i'm working on some xmas gifts when I can. I have about 7 hats and 2 scarfs on my list atm. XD I'm rather sure it's gonna grow as x mas draws near. I've almost got one hat done, and one scarf i'm making is actually a birthday gift which is what i'm working on now, since I didn't feel like working on the hat atm. _

_Like always i'ma just say 10 reviews for chapter 5 to be immediately posted. Otherwise next week as per usual. Currently have 21 reviews, so I need to see 31 to post chapter 5 before the week is up. =3 _

_I also want to thank everyone who's reviewed up until this point. I greatly appreciated, as well as the patience of others who wait for this to be updated. =3_


	5. Chapter 5

Hidden Secrets 5

By Female Heero Yuy

_Disclaimer: If I owned Kuroshitsuji this would be in the manga. XD_

_Cordelia's past is revealed!_

_""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""_

Sebastian was screaming even as they pushed him in the medical bed into a room. There were many strange machines, vials and other medical equipment in the room. Though he couldn't see them due to the blindfold. He twisted and tugged on his bindings as his mind told him he needed to get away or something was going to happen that would change him completely. He arched his hips upward as he tried to break the straps.

"Hold him down! We'll have to calm him!" The Phantomhive ordered as the men pushed Sebastian back down to the bed and attempted to hold him still. He pulled out a vial and filled a syringe with it's contents at an indicated measuring level. "Lower his pants. It'll be easier to give him a shot on his hip." he stated. The men undid Sebastian's pants and pulled them down just enough to reveal his naked hip. He still fought them even though he couldn't see.

"No! No! Stop it! STOP IT!" he shouted as he attempted to get his barings. "Let me go!" he shouted. "OW!" he yelped in pain as the syringe was used on his hip.

"Do not worry. This will just calm you down abit so that way you can receive your treatment." he assured as he emptied the contents of the syringe into Sebastian's body. Pulling it out when it was empty.

"Guuhhh! Uhh! Uh..." he twisted. His body was becoming sluggish as he felt himself reduce his struggles until he finally stopped. Everything was now a blur as everything in his ears seemed to echo. His mind still told him he needed to get away, but his body was telling him he was to be calm.

"That's better." he stated as he rubbed at the spot he'd put the syringe with a cotton swab. "Good boy. Good boy." he said happily. Sebastian slid his feet up and down on the mattress in a weak attempt to keep fighting. "See, now that wasn't so bad now was it?"

"Uh...uhhh...I...need..." he whispered as he still tried to keep fighting. Turning his head as his mind felt heavy.

"Ahh. It's alright." he put a hand to his forehead and petted him. "Your doing just fine. See, your doing so much better." he turned to the men and nodded at them. One was holding a strange metal contraption that looked like a weird metal circle with two black cups on the sides. And other man was holding some wires. While the third man was pushing a strange machine on a cart. The machine was wheeled at Sebastian's head.

Sebastian was panting lightly as he suddenly felt like he'd gone through it before. The man's hand still on his head. "It's going to be alright." the Phantomhive stated. "We're just going to correct your thoughts to remove that imaginary world in your mind." he took the strange piece from the man. Sliding it over Sebastian's head and ensuring the cups were over his ears. The wires were soon attached to the head piece and machine. Sebastian bent up his knees as far as he could as he became anxious. Rubbing the bottoms of his shoes against the mattress. "Leave us!" the man ordered. The men left immediately.

Sebastian attempted to control his breathing as he felt his heart drop down to his stomach. He didn't have a good feeling about what was going to happen. Everything right now felt so wrong. Then the machine was turned on and he started hearing static type noises. He started to sweat as the feeling in the pit of his stomach grew.

Setting the machine to his selected options. He sat by Sebastian in a chair. Holding a clipboard with paper and a pen. "Tell me...what were you born for?" he asked.

"I...I am...a demon..."

"Yes...you are a demon..." he added.

"I...make contracts..for human souls.." he breathed heavily.

"No...no contracts...your sheltered...protected...protected from humans who would never understand you."

He almost felt like the clicking noises were making some sort of tune. "Humans...are food..."

"That is true...for you they are food...but you were raised on human foods." he added in a whisper. "Tell me...what were you born for?" he asked again.

Sebastian shifted slightly in his bindings. "Born...for?"

"Yes...you were born to be a symbol of England. A special secret symbol for the royal family."

"No...I...I am...a demon...I eat humans..."

"No you were never taught to eat humans. You were raised on human foods. You don't know the taste of human flesh."

"Uh..." he quivered.

"You know it in your heart. That you were raised by humans. Protected by humans. Sheltered by humans." He touched Sebastian's chest where his heart was, rubbing it softly. "You know you are different from them. But you like humans. You wish to do your duty for them."

"I...I am...a demon and a butler..." his voice quivered. Everything was becoming blurred. The man smiled as he watched the demon.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Ciel's carriage was hastily going to the location his grandmother has given him. The horses hoofs pounded the earth as Bard drove the carriage at top speeds. 'What are you planning to do with Sebastian?' he thought as he looked out the window.

'Your majesty.' he thought.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"You only know of the area you've seen. That is your world." he chanted as Sebastian shifted uncomfortably in his bindings.

"My...world?" he repeated as he reinvisioned the room he was in with Cordelia.

"Yes. That is where you belong. In there, with your mate. It's all you need. All you require."

"Require..?" he repeated. The pain in his mind was fading away.

"You remember don't you? Your previous home? The room of white and blue?"

"White...and blue?" he repeated as he suddenly saw the room he'd been given before. He heard water flowing in his mind.

"That's right. It's the place you were born. Born for your purpose. Born so that you can do your duty." he smiled. "Your noble duty."

"My...purpose...? Cordelia?" he stated as if he was unsure.

"Yes...Cordelia. Your mate. You remember don't you? It was always your purpose to become her mate."

Sebastian shifted his hips as if trying to ease some lower back pain.

"Your wearing the ring you were given." he touched Sebastian's gloved hand. Fingering it before putting his hand under it and clasping it with the other. "You feel it don't you? The ring on your finger? The proof that your officially one. One with Cordelia. Your mate for life."

"Uhh..." he tilted his head back a little.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Ciel was astounded as soon as he saw the building coming into his vision. From the outside it looked like a green house with parts of a normal mansion on it. It was enormous. The dom at the top at it's center was visible. "This is it." he looked out the window. He was keeping himself in check on what he was to do.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

The man touched part of Sebastian's inner thigh. Rubbing it with his fingers. "You've already completed the ritual to become mates." he felt Sebastian tremble at his touch. "It is your duty to remain beautiful...untarnished by unworthy hands..." he seemed to get some sort of pleasant shock in his spine as he thought about what he just said. Before the thought of Sebastian mating disgusted him. Now it seemed to please him. He rubbed his hand upward to touch under Sebastian's knee. "You know it don't you? How you felt when you both had your first time? The love...the pleasure...how right it felt."

"Uh...ahh..." he started to pant heavily. Shaking as his head felt heavy. "Co...Cordelia..." he forced out. Shaking profusely.

"Yes...she's all you need...all you'll ever need. Accept it...grasp it...it is your duty as the hidden heir...take it...accept your duty." he started becoming eager. "Now...say it...say it..."

"I..." he stretched. "I...Iiii I."

"Yes...come on...you can do it. Say it...say it."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Ciel's carriage finally stopped infront of the building. All to eager he didn't wait for the door to be opened for him. He swung it open and jumped out of the carriage running to the doors.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"I..." Sebastian repeated. The man's smile grew, he could clearly see Sebastian's mind was closing up all thoughts on anything he knew was true. Sebastian trembled even more as shock started to over come his body.

The man raised the settings on the machine as he watched the demon still fight to keep the truth in his mind.

"Uhhhhh!" Sebastian's groaned, panting even more heavily than before. The sounds, those static sounds. They were doing something that he didn't understand.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Ciel lifted the doors knocker. And it was as if time had slowed. He used it with all his might to make it's knocking be heard from with in.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sebatian became taunt in his bindings as he leaned his head back further. "I..." his eyes wided under his blindfold. "I..." He heard a loud knocking sounds, his body jolted at them, and it was as if then all became clear. "I am...the hidden royal heir." he stated.

The man smiled greatly as Sebastian's body gave out and completely relaxed. He'd passed out entirely. The man sat up from his seat. Grasping at Sebastian's face gently. "Finally..." he whispered at first. "Finally!" his voice raised. He threw his body back as he madly laughed. "FINALLY!" he shouted with glee and ecstacy. His laughter pouncing off the walls of the room in a loud echo.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

The door to the building opened. Ciel glared as Claus opened it. "We've been expecting you. Earl Phantomhive." he stated.

Ciel simply stepped in to the manor as he was prepared for a harsh battle.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"He is finally as he should be!" the Phantomhive shouted as he had his hands above him as if he was attempting to reach for God. His eyes were that of an insane man as his smile was just as insane.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sebastian was still in the bed but being taken back to the cage called Paradise. He was still unconcious. But no longer binded to the bed. He was covered with a sheet while he was still blindfolded. His face was facing off to the side, as the men took precaution in making sure the bed didn't jolt too much as it was pushed. The stopped just before the glass doors.

"Now...it's time to remove the unnecessary." the man stated as he pulled back the sheet. Sebastian was in his butler's uniform. One of the men came up behind the man holding a box. The man opened it and smiled. Inside was a platinum watch and pin. They had elaborate designs of that of the royal family. With hints of things added to give it a slightly different look. "Beautiful." he mumbled as he picked them out of the box and turned to Sebastian. Removing the Phantomhive butler's pin and pocket watch and replacing them with the new ones. "Beautiful. Simply beautiful." he mumbled. Putting the other watch and pin in his pocket. Eyeing him for a moment as he watched Sebastian's chest rise and fall at his steady breathing. Then he leaned over and put a hand to his cheek and pushed his face to face him. "Ahh...splendid." he rubbed a thumb over his lips. "Now you are truly untarnished." he then rubbed his thumb at his cheek. He soon released him and stood straight. Holding on to the lapels of his coat. "Put him to bed. He needs much rest."

"Yes sir." the men saluted. Then entered the cage.

"We'll have to get him a change of clothing to show his noble rank. After all. A royal symbol shouldn't be dressed as a servant." he watched as they lifted him into the bed and tucked him in. Cordelia ran to him and weaped over his body in joy as he'd been returned.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Ciel sat across from the one person he hadn't expected to even be in the place. The queen herself. She sat at ease as she sipped her tea as if it was just a simple visit. "Your majesty." he spoke harshly.

"Yes boy?" she smiled at me.

He scoffed at how she addressed him, but he didn't have time for such a complaint. "Explain to me why my butler was taken." he practically demanded.

She sighed as she placed her cup back on it's saucer and placed it on the table before her. "I did not think you should jump so quickly to what you wanted to speak about."

"I am not here for a visit." he stated bluntly.

"I know. But it was nice to think as such for a short time."

"Your majesty." he emphasized.

She clasped her hands and looked downward. "I apologize for keeping it a secret. But it was a secret that was to remain hidden." she started. "For centuries the royal wanted and had wished to have something to be a true symbol of England. Something that would never die out but could remain hidden." she got up and went to the window. "Allow me to give you abit of history you won't find in books." she looked at his reflection through the glass. "I'm sure your aware by now of where he was born and the circumstances of it correct?" she turned to him. He merely nodded. "Then i'm sure your aware that your family had a demon for hundreds of years." she saw him nodd again. "One thing i'm sure your unaware. Was the royal family...too had a demon."

"What?" he was stunned. He couldn't believe what he'd just been told.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_The queen at the time was walking through the forest and hiding from her ladies in waiting. She'd wanted time for herself and snuck away. As she walked along the forests path she came to see a body on the ground. She ran to it in worry. "Hold on!" she shouted. Turning the person to face her. It was a woman with short black hair, and her dress was in tatters. She lifted a tembling hand, even as she craddled something to her body._

_"Please..." she said weakly. "Please...plea...se...save...my..daughter." she begged._

_The queen finally saw what was being held by the woman. It was a baby. The woman had just recently given birth to it. The umbilicle cord was still attached even as it trailed to under her skirts. "I shall do what I can but you must hold on!" she pulled out a ribbon from her dress. Tying it to the cord tightly. The baby started to cry. Pulling out a dagger she'd been given for protection, she cut the cord. And lifted the child. "You must hold on! I'll get you help!"_

_"I...It is the end for me...I shall die here...all I ask...is you please...take care of...my daughter." Tears welded in her eyes. Her pupils were gone as she was now blind from the blood loss. "I sense you are a human...please...take..care...of...my little..crow.." were her last words as she finally died._

_"Little..crow?" the queen looked at the baby. Her hair was white. But other than that she appeared to be a normal baby. Suddenly the queens eyes widdened in shock. "A demon...how?.." she was stunned. "How can it be?" she tried desperately to think. She looked at her dagger and slowly laid the baby on the cold earth. Lifting the dagger above her head. Her body trembled as she eyed the baby. "Your a demon...demons are to die..." she prepared her attack. But could not bring herself to bring it down on the defenseless baby. "Demons are evil...they kill..humans..." she trembled. Finally lowering her hands as she dropped the dagger beside her. "I can't do it." she started to cry. "I can't bring myself to harm this child though it is a demon." she picked up the baby again and held it close. The baby squirmed in her hold, and fell asleep in her arms. She was taken in by her. "I'll protect you little one." she whispered to the baby. Apart of her weaped as she had no children of her own. Perhaps it was the reason she could not bring herself to kill it. "You shall become the daughter of England. Even if no one is to know of you." she hugged her and took her to the palace in secret. _

_When the King found out he was shocked. Angry. He wanted to kill the child, even as the wet maids tended to it. But he loved his wife greatly. And gave into her whim._

_"I know it is foolish of me my love. But I believe we can raise her as a human. Or in the very least, keep her aware of what she is but teach her to never eat humans."_

_"Even so she cannot be shown. She will grow lonely. What will you do then?" he asked._

_"I maybe a foolish woman. But I wish to find a suitable mate for her. It is my wish that she be the hidden heir of England. As such she will someday need a suitable mate."_

_"She is not a swan! Stop speaking of her as if she was..."_

_"She is a crow! A demon! I understand this! But my love, please. I think for Englands sake...for our history...even if it's hidden. Before the royal family can be killed off. We need something. Something to have as our legacy. As a demon she will be eternal. She shall remember us, our legacy, our England even if we were to die out."_

_"What do you suggest?"_

_She thought for a moment. "A symbol...yes. That is what she'll be raised to be. She'll be raised as our secret symbol. The heiress of our land and home. Only our truly most trusted court will know of her."_

_"Even if she is raised to be as such. How do you intend to find her...a mate. Surely they aren't as easy to find as you think."_

_"I have heard rumors...of some members of our court. If the rumors are true they too have a crow. And according to the rumors...she is with child."_

_The king was shocked at her devotion. "How? How can this be? How do you know?"_

_"My love...I know that man Phantomhive intends to slaughter the child as a punishment to his own. We should act quickly to ensure that when it is born it will live. If it is a girl it can be raised as her sister to give her someone to share her life with to ease the lonliness. A mate if it is a boy, we could raise them as she is to be raised. Teach them, nurture them. What do you think?" she was eager._

_He stood for a moment in silence in deep thought. He saw his wifes determination. "Very well then. I can see that I cannot persuade you. But let it be known, that no one is to know of this. Any servant that knows of her must be a woman. I will not have half spawns about." he pulled off a ring from his finger and gave it to her. "With this ring I shall give you my blessing on this path that you intend to tread upon. Let it be known my wife that if you fail, I must do with is right for our country and have you beheaded. But with this ring it shall show that I am aware of your intentions. Let it be so that if you succeed that her or they will inherit not only our countries wealth, knowledge and history. But security, a life without true freedom as well. So it is that the royal family must endure. And so it will be that this legacy shall endure."_

_"Yes my love. I will not fail in this." she lowered her head as she took the ring._

_"As proof of my dearest wish that you succeed my dearest wife." he walked towards the baby in the bassinette. He gently picked her up. A hint of disgust on his features, yet otherwise he remained neutral. The baby squirmed in his arms. He eyed her as she was finally dressed in silk and lace. "That I shall have a set of rings made that will be made as a sort of reward. Should she have a sister or companion, those rings will be the proof that they are..." he stopped for amoment, thinking for the right words to express his devotion to his wife. "...They are indeed the symbols...no..." he shook his head. Baffling his wife to confusion. He then looked at her with eyes that expressed a hint of devotion. "...That they are our children..." he stated, he watched as his wifes eyes grew wide in surprise. "Of England. I shall with my honor, recognize her as..." he looked to the baby for a moment, she'd fallen asleep in his arms. "My daughter."_

_The Queen put her hands to his lips as she started to cry. "My love..."_

_"Cordelia..." he whispered._

_"What?" she was surprised though she was still crying. She'd barely heard his audible tone._

_"This childs name. It shall be Cordelia." he repeated. _

_"Cordelia..." she repeated. "It's a wonderful name...Cordelia."_

_He held Cordelia up as if offering her to some higher power. "Cordelia of England...Do us, your adoptive parents, proud. I swear to you will be do what it takes to prevent you lonliness." he then brought her back to his body. She'd woken up and now giggled as if to respond to his statement. His wife held his arm, and smiled._

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_It was a time later, that she'd finally gotten word. "Your majesty!" a maid came in to the queen. The queen was holding the baby, coddling her. _

_"Yes? What is it?" she held her close. Within the hidden room near her chambers._

_"There has been word that Phantomhive has found her again. In a few days time she is due to give birth. He still intends to kill it. What shall we do?"_

_"I see." she placed the baby in her basinette. Rocking her gently to ease her to sleep. She tried to think of what she could do. Then it hit her. "I shall send you with a secret message." she sat as a desk and started to write. "No one must know of this. There is a maid in the house who I sent in secret. You must give this to her at once." she finished writing and handed it to her. "Be quick to deliever the message. It must be done before the birth, or else we'll be too late."_

_"I understand your majesty. I will not fail you."_

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_The girl rode on horseback into the night. Praying she could get to her destination in time. It started to rain and though she was not used to it she persisted. finally she made it to the manor with in a few days. She only hoped she'd made it in time as she knocked on the servants doors in the early morning. The servants opened the door. "I have a message." she stated. She was able to see the secret maid. She was an elderly woman and stood as she read the queens message. "Thank goodness." she hugged the paper to her chest. "It has reached us in time. The baby has not been born yet. But it shall be very soon."_

_The girl signed in relief as she collasped to her knees. Tears of joy streaming from her face. She had done her Queen proud._

_The womans door swung open harshly "It is time! She has gone into labor!" the new maid announced._

_The women had scrambled. Shoving men out of the room and bringing in buckets of hot water. The girl screamed in pain as her labor progressed._

_"Please madam you must bare with it. The pain shall be over soon." the elderly woman proclaimed. "Push madam push!"_

_"Agghhhh!" Camiel screamed as she pushed with all her might. Holding her stomach as she sweated. _

_"I can see the head! Please madam you must keep your strength!" she encouraged._

_Camiel panted and took a deep breath, pushing with all her might. "Gahhhhhhhh!" she screamed. Finally feeling her child exiting her body. She fell against her pillowed and panted heavily. Her heart was filled with joy._

_"It's a boy!" came a gleeful response from the woman. The baby started to cry even as the cord was cut and he was being cleaned. "My lady he's beautiful." she held him after he'd been cleaned. "He is a most wonderful child."_

_"Ahh..please let me hold him." Camiel reached for him. As soon as he'd almost been handed over. Phantomhive came into the room._

_"Sir you mustn't be here! This is a sacred time for a woman!" a younger maid tried to stop him and was promptly shoved to the side. He grabbed the baby from the elderly woman and glared at it in disgust._

_"Look at the thing you became tainted for Camiel!" he put the baby on a table and held a dagger over it. The baby started to cry after he'd been partially dropped on the cold table with nothing covering him. "Now it shall die for your stupidity!"_

_"Nooo!" Camiel screamed as she saw his arm coming down._

_"Halt Phantomhive!" the elder woman spoke as if she was of higher rank then him. He stopped just inches before coming to the baby's heart. The baby's cry continually sounding._

_"You dare to order me?" he shouted enraged._

_"By order or her majesty the Queen." she started as she held up the documents. "That baby is now under the protection of the royal family. It will be considered treason should you kill it."_

_"What?" he shook in anger and snatched the papers from her. Reading them hastily. He was shocked at it's contents. "How?...How did they know? How was my secret revealed!"_

_"Her majesty makes it her duty to know everything." The elderly woman walked past him and picked up the crying child. Wrapping it in a blanket to keep him warm. Then giving him to Camiel. Camiel cried in relief as she held her child. The baby started to calm down as she rocked him._

_The man started to laugh as he finished reading the documents. There was something within the pages that excited him with joy. "Camiel! It seems I was mistaken! He has potential that I now see! I have...changed my mind. He shall live."_

_"Thank you master." she kissed her child. She coddled him as he squrimed in her arms._

_"Enjoy the moments you'll have with him. For within the month he will be leaving, you'll never see him again." he walked out of the room. Camiel's face was utter horror as she held her child tighter. His laughter bouncing off the walls as the door closed._

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"I'm sure you know what happened after." the queen finished her tale. "Camiel ran away, so the child was never taken to the palace as he should of been."

Ciel was shaken with shock. "All this time...it was secretly known." he tried to grasp what he'd been told with his mind.

"To clarify, we were not aware that your butler was Camiel's child...truthfully we'd been searching all this time. We did not know he was so nearby. It was only by coincedence that everything fell into place."

"All this time...it was planned?" he looked at her.

"Yes. He was originally going to be raised with Cordelia. Unfortunately Camiel did not make it known where she was hiding after she ran away. Truthfully she was not aware that we were offering protection of her child. An unfortunate miscommunication on our part. Perhaps a letter should of been sent for her as well to inform her. Then maybe things would of been different."

"Why didn't you just look for another? Why did it specifically have to be Sebastian?" he asked.

She lifted her eyes to look at him sorrowfully. "Unfortunately. He's the only known male. Even today. There has never been another male found. During the centuries, the royal family has discovered that males, are exceedingly rare. Cordelia herself is equally rare."

"What do you mean?"

"Cordelia you see. Is an albino crow demon. Only one in every four hundred thousand is born. For males only one in every million is born. Though the royal family did find other females. No males were found. Nor other albinoed crow demons. She was raised here. The poor thing was so lonely. But at the same time she's exceedingly spoiled. Stubborn. It wasn't until she saw him that she willing followed the path laid for her. As for Sebastian...I truly was shocked to find your butler was the child we were looking for. Two years ago, we did have an idea. But we weren't sure if he was who we were looking for. So we left him be. I also couldn't bring myself to separate you after the loss of your parents. Unfortunately we could not wait any longer. Cordelia was becoming intensly stressed from being locked away for so long. I'm truly sorry." she lowered her head.

"How long have you known?" he asked.

"Only recently. We could not simply assume he was the one by appearance alone."

"And how did it come to light?"

"As you are aware your grandmother and that man...are immortal, by drinking of altered demon blood. They are able to tell simply by being near. The blood calls to them."

"Why? Why did it have to go so far? Why couldn't you just let it go?"

"As much as we wanted to. We could no longer do that. It wasn't an option. Cordelia is far too sheltered to live outside these walls. Perhaps centuries ago it would of been possible. But now she is a young woman. With hundreds of years of education of what she is to do and be drilled into her very soul. There was no going back. Just like there was no stopping the treatments."

"Treatments?" he stood up quickly. "What treatments?"

She looked at him sadly. "I'm sorry, but we could not allow him to..."

"What did you do?" he demanded.

"It was for his own good. He was never supposed to know of the world beyond the walls..."

Ciel grabbed at her and shook her, "Tell me! What did you do to Sebastian!"

"Steps were taken to change his memory." she finally stated. Ciel trembled in shock as he started to fall to his knees. "His treatment was completed just before you got here. As far as he knows. Everything...the time he was with you...and even things before that. Was nothing more than a dream."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_And another chapter is out. Honestly i've been kinda giggling because each chapter has kept hitting 6 reviews, except chapter 2 that hit 9. Get it? 6's, 9's? Numbers of Lucifer o3o. Okay i'll shut up now lol. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Of course like I usually say 10 reviews for instant next chapter upload, on 27, need to see 37. I wonder how many people are ready to beat me up until now. o3o _

_I'm disappointed with the ending of season 2. They could of done so much more with it in my opinion. It felt rushed, and even though I don't like him I feel that Alois was severly under used. . Oh well, i'm praying for a season 3 anyway. LOL. And yay Ciel Nendoroid is coming out! I have mine on preorder =3 Now he can order my Sebastian Nenodroid around. XD. Anyone read chapter 49? It certainly made me giggle on the part with the cats. I knew he brought them in due to the rain._

_Anyway have fun with this chapter. I'ma go and do my evil math homework of doom. T.T_


	6. Chapter 6

Hidden Secrets 6

By Female Heero Yuy

_Disclaimer: If I owned Kuroshitsuji this would be in the manga. XD_

_I'M SOOOOO SORRY! I didn't realize i'd reposted chapter 4 when I was attempting to post chapter 6. My bad!_

_"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""_

Cordelia slept beside Sebastian, hugging him even in slumber. The blindfold had yet to be removed. His steady breaths as he dreamed of things he thought was only his imagination.

"Darling.." Cordelia mumbled in her sleep as she rubbed her face against his chest. "I'm waiting."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Ciel looked at Victoria in horror. "How could you?"

"He still remembers you! He just doesn't know he was truly your butler!"

"How dare you?" he shouted.

She grabbed him at the shoulders and hugged him tight. "Please forgive me." she cried. "I know he meant so much to you. But please understand. For centuries he was owned by the royal family. For this day." she pulled him closer. "It became official. There is nothing that can be done."

"No." he stated.

"What?"

"No. I won't believe that. Somewhere in his mind he knows the truth." he pulled from her. "I'm sure something can be done to restore him memory." He stood defiant.

"Even if he knew it wasn't a dream boy." she said softly. "The fact is he's still.." she stopped herself. She averted her gaze from him.

"Still?" he raised a brow. Confused as to what she was trying to say.

She sighed. "He's already...he's already." she tried to find the words. "Had they not...it would of been easy to return him to you, if his memory is able to be restored."

"What are you saying?"

"Sebastian and Cordelia...have already done what was needed to be together...They have completed part of the duty that was ordered of them. Though Sebastian is not aware." she chose her words.

"Done...what needed to be done?" his eye widened. He was hoping what he was thinking wasn't what it was.

"They have already mated to become a mated pair." she stated more bluntly. "We cannot separate them now."

"Sebastian has..." he stood still.

"I feel that I must tell you, even as he was unaware. He did his best to stay as your loyal butler. Even if he was confused. It was like he was waiting for your permission to have her as a mate. He still attempted to do as a butler should."

Ciel wasn't sure if he should be upset or not. The whole thing made him upset and yet at the same time he didn't know who to take it out on.

"Let us rest. The least I can do is allow you to see him. After all it is intended that the royal families most loyal and trusted are to see them." she clapped her hands and Claus came in. "Prepare a room for the Earl Phantomhive." she ordered.

"Yes your majesty." he bowed. Though he glared at Ciel even in his bow.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sebastian stirred as he started to wake from his long slumber. He sat up in the bed as for a moment was unsure. Feeling the bandages that'd been put over his eyes as a blindfold he felt around his head for the clips to release them. Pulling them off he opened his eyes and saw it was early morning. Looking around his surrounds for a moment before his eyes landed on his mate. She was holding his right hand even as she slept. Pulling his hand out of her grasp he laid on his side to face her. She snuggled into him as he held her. He smiled lovingly at her with only one thought in mind. 'The voices are gone.' This made him happy because his head no longer hurt. Breathing in her scent he released her and got off the bed. Stretching stiff muscles. He sighed as he felt them relax.

Walking to the joined bathroom, he washed his face of sleep. Taking a towel he dried his face and saw Claus behind him suddenly. He held the towel to his lower face.

"Shall I ready a bath for you sir?" he asked.

"If you please." he responded as he put the towel down. For some reason it didn't seem strange that Claus had randomly appeared.

"Her majesty has sent some fresh clothes for you. She hopes that you'll like them." he gestured to the set of clothes laid out on the counter.

"I see." he mumbled. "Very well I shall wear them for today."

"Very good sir." Claus bowed.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Cordelia woke up, and jumped with a start as she realized her mate wasn't in the bed. She grasped the bandages and trembled as her mind was flooded with thoughts of what could of happened to him. Practically jumping from the bed she ran around looking for him until she came to the swing. There he was.

Sebastian sat on the swing his black slacks, white button up shirt, red vest and black ribbon tie. His eyes were closed as he breathed in the scent of flowers. He had a light smile on his face. Soon he felt a presence near him, and he looked over as he knew it was his mate.

Cordelia put her hands to her lips as she started to cry. Even as he got up from the swing. "Cordelia..." he whispered as he held out his hand to her. She ran to him and grabbed him in a tight hug as he wrapped his arms around her. She cried heavily as she was so happy to see him.

"Darling...your okay..." she snuggled against him. "I'm so happy...I waited.."

"Forgive me. I did not mean to worry you." he looked at her lovingly. Lifting her chin to make her face him. "I'm sorry." he kissed her. She did not need any other indication as she held him tightly and kissed back. Tears falling from her eyes. She could only feel joy as she felt he was now well. Her heart burst at this thought. Happiness consumed her entirely.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Ciel woke up, was dressed by Tanaka, and didn't even bother with waiting. He rushed out of the room practically leaving the elderman behind as he headed towards his destination. He was told he was to wait to go to the room. But he refused. He would not wait. He only waited til now due to it being so late and was told they were resting by the time the conversation with the queen had ended it'd been 3 in the morning. Swinging the glass doors open he looked about the area. He blinked for a moment as he saw he was standing on grass, could hear birds chirping. Trees and flowers were in the room like a green house. But the furniture showed it was not meant as such. Walking on the stone path he soon came to see a patio table. Off to the side was a canopy bed. Walking further in he came to a swing and his breath seemed to stop. He saw him. Sebastian was sitting on a swing with a girl. Holding one another as lover's would. He couldn't help but stare.

Sebastian sensed a new person was near and looked. He blinked for a moment, then got up as Cordelia blinked in confusion. "Excuse me." he told her as he walked towards the person standing there staring at them. When he got close enough he smiled. "Why hello there." he stated, smiling gently.

Ciel's eye widened as Sebastian greeted him. He was shocked. Never had he seen the demon look so truly happy with another person.

"Are you lost?" Sebastian bent down to one knee. "Where are your parents?" he asked.

Ciel trembled as those words Sebastian stated were like bullets hitting him in the chest. "Se..Sebastian..." he managed to get out. It hurt that Sebastian did not remember his parents were dead. But he knew it was not his fault.

This made him blink in surprise and his smile disappear as he was confused. "I'm sorry...but...do I know you?" he asked.

"Sebastian...it's me...your master...Ciel Phantomhive." he clentched his fist as he became angry.

"Master? What silly things you say. But your name...I do believe I know of a Ciel Phantomhive...ah...yes you serve the queen do you not?"

Ciel grabbed at his shoulders and shook him. "Sebastian! You have to remember! It's me! Your master! We have a contract!" he tried. "You promised to always be by my side!"

Sebastian removed Ciel's hands from his shoulders and stood straight. "I'm sorry, but...I don't have a master...and I don't know of any contracts that your speaking of. I'm rather sure this is the first time we've met face to face."

Ciel couldn't help but wonder what they'd done to him. For Sebastian to forget 3 whole years of service. That was something nothing less than a great feat. He grasped at Sebastian's waist. "Sebastian! You've got to remember!" He shouted at him angrily. "You can't fall under their lies! You have to open your eyes! Sebastian!" his heart pounded at the thought of Sebastian never remembering the truth.

Sebastian put a hand over his mouth as his expression saddened. "I'm sorry...this must be my fault..."

"What?" Ciel looked at him wide eyed.

"Please forgive me Earl...I did not mean for you to fall under my sickness." he trembled. "How horrible...please forgive me."

Ciel shook as he became angered. "Don't give me that..." he growled. "You were never sick..." he grasp tightened. "If anything your sick now! Tell me what they did to you!"

"Earl Phantomhive." came a voice behind them. It was Claus. "Forgive my intrusion, but I will have to ask you not to speak such nonsense to our Heir. He's finally become enlightened with his mind."

"Heir?" he raised a brow. 'Enlightened with his mind?' he thought.

"Darling..is everything alright?" Cordelia asked as she walked up to them. She had a worried expression on her face.

"Everything is alright. It seems this is the person I thought was my master when I was sick. Ciel Phantomhive." he looked down at Ciel.

"Oh! I see. Is he alright? He looks upset."

"Sebastian...who is that?" he stared at her as he slowly tightened his grip. Though to him it was rather obvious who it was.

"Ah...forgive my manners." he stepped away from Ciel. "This is Cordelia. My mate." he held her.

Ciel was shocked as he just heard that statement. 'So it's true...Sebastian has...' he thought. He had hoped that Sebastian seeing him would return his mind to normal. But it seemed that it wouldn't be so easy. He grew angry at the information being true. But he knew he wasn't angry at Sebastian about it. He was angry at everyone for forcing it on him. He knew deep down Sebastian wouldn't of disobeyed his orders on the matter of romance. He was his loyal butler and followed everything down to a T. Sure Sebastian and he would play pranks on one another. And sometimes he would twist orders around. But when it came down to it the demon did his role flawlessly. "Mate.." his fists trembled. 'Sebastian has...been.' he thought.

"By human terms...I believe it would be...wife?" he thought allowed as if he wasn't sure it was the proper term.

Ciel took a deep breath and put on his best fake smile. He would play their game, and when they least expected it he would turn it around. "So your better Sebastian? I'm sorry I didn't know." he lied.

This threw Sebastian off a little as he looked at him confused. What happened to the person telling him to open his eyes and not to fall into the lies. "Eh?"

"Don't you remember?" he tried to think of a good lie on the spot. "You randomly started calling me master. Atfirst I was confused about it. But when I was told you were sick I went along with it."

"Oh...I see." his expression lightened, then he bowed. "I'm sorry for all the trouble I must've caused you."

'Something has to be able to restore his memories.' Ciel thought in his mind. "It was no trouble at all. In fact...I wanted to do it." he kept up his act. 'What can fix the tampered memories of a demon?' he thought. "It was like we were best friends even though you called me your master." he stated. Tanaka had walked up behind him. Dabbing his face with a hankerchief of sweat. He looked as though he'd run a marathon to find his master. But at the same time he was confused at what was going on before him.

"Best...friends?" Sebastian repeated. He looked as though he was having trouble with such a concept for a moment, but then he smiled. "Yes...that's what friends do for one another right?" he asked.

"Yes!" he said cheerily. Taking a peek at Claus. The man was utterably upset. He visibly shook with anger. 'He knows...my being here angers him. Which must mean Sebastian isn't fully under their influence.' he thought. "I'm sorry I got so upset Sebastian." he added. "I really, honestly thought you were still sick. I'm sure her majesty will be pleased that your better."

Tanaka tilted his head from side to side as if he was thinking. 'Sebastian sick?' but he said nothing.

Cordelia smiled as she enjoyed the conversation going on now than before. "This is the first i've seen a human child before. Are they all like you?"

"Ohhhh." he pretended to be innocently unaware. "I wouldn't know, Sebastian was my only friend. You see, my parents died a few years back. So I had to take on the role of the Head of house. I never got to play with other children my age."

"Ohhh you poor thing!" her eyes grew wide. She never thought there were humans who'd be just as alone as herself.

"It's alright I had Sebastian with me." he responded. His acting seemed to be working because Cordelia's face was wracked with guilt suddenly. The thought struck him that if he was to get anything fixed. He needed to have her on his side. 'She knows. She knows what they did to him.' he thought in ataste. He saw her as just as much of an enemy as the others in the house. "Ne, ne Sebastian. Does this mean you won't make me that strawberry shortcake anymore?" he said cutely. His wanted to vomit at himself for doing it.

"Ah...I baked for you?" Sebastian seemed shocked.

"Yes, you made me all sorts of treats. They were delicious. But I understand if you won't have time." he gave him his cutest puppy dog face that he could muster. He was very, exceedingly greatful that none of the other servants could see it.

"I...I'd love to bake you sweets." he smiled though he was still confused. No one told him he'd actually done anything when he thought he was a butler. "How long will you be here for?" he asked after.

"Hmmm, i'm unsure." his voice went back to his mature one. "I have business here. It may take time to sort it all out."

"Ahhh, that's wonderful!" Cordelia jumped in excitement. Making everyone look at her strangely. Her personality seemed to jump from proper lady to hyper teenager on a whim. She grabbed Ciel's hands as she kneeled to his level. "If you could I truly wish to know more of the person who helped my mate in his time of sickness. Will you do this please?"

"Uhhh..." he looked dumbfounded. He had not expected her to be so easily manipulated into his hands. "Sure...whatever you wish." he finally answered.

"My mate's strawberry shortcake...is it delicious?" she asked eagerly. Her eyes were twinkling in expectation.

Ciel blushed as he saw her face. He averted his eyes because he simply could not bare to look at her innocent eyes. "It is the most delicious dessert on the face of this earth." he responded.

She squealed in utter delight as she shook his hands in excitement. Then let him go and put her hands to her cheek. "I was not aware my mate was soo exceedingly talented." she blushed. Sebastian's eyes grew wide and he blushed profusely in embarrassment. Ciel did not seem to understand. But Sebastian could tell she was speaking of other talents he had. Ones that children should not know of until they were adults. "Ah...his cream..." she seemed to become abit lustful. She was completely the teenager with raging hormones.

Sebastian was now completely red as he tried to hide his reddened face from the eyes of those around him. "Cor...Cordelia!" he spoke abit loudly. "Please...not infront of everyone!"

She slyly looked at him. Thus showing Ciel that she truly was a demon. The innocence that radiated off of her as thick as fog was now transformed into one of lust. Sebastian's aura completely radiated total embarrassment. What ever they had done to him, it seemed he was now shy to speak of such adultly things. The opposite of how he usually was with such a subject.

"Ooooooo..." she cooed at him as she grabbed onto his leg. Talking her fingers along his thigh. "Perhaps...we should make our own...special...short...cake..." she said huskily.

Ciel was shocked, he tried to figure out how mentioning a simple dessert had turned into speech of sexual want. He would never be able to think of a shortcake the same way again because of her now. His face was as equally red as Sebastian's now.

"Ahem..." Claus coughed to get her attention. "My lady, it is very impolite to speak of such things infront of children. Please restrain yourself." he stated as he was blushing as well.

"Booooo...everyone is so stiff." she clamped onto Sebastian's leg, as she puffed her cheeks out in disappointment. "Darling." she said cutely with puppy dog eyes. "Make it up to me later..." she cooed as she rubbed her face on his thigh.

Ciel blinked for a moment. He'd seen something glimmer from her finger. 'Is that?...' he thought. He saw a similar glimmer from Sebastian. He hadn't realized it before, but he saw they were wearing identical rings. Rings that he'd seen only once before in his life. 'Those are...the rings of the royal family. The only pair in the world!' he thought with shock. His eyes became determined as he remained in thought. 'So I see. Those rings that are only handed down to the heirs of the royal family. It makes sense. From what her majesty stated to me, those rings must of truly been meant for them for centuries.' he watched as Sebastian whispered something to Cordelia. She blushed and gave him a peck on the the cheek. 'Sebastian...do you even want to be apart of this so called legacy?' he asked himself.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Ciel had ordered his servants to come to his quarters. They stood before him in attention as members of the military would. "I need you all to do me a favor." he started. "Pretend Sebastian is a member of the royal family." he ordered.

"What?" Bard looked shocked. "Why young master?"

"It's none of your concern. You simply need to do this. Do not question his requests, you are to treat him as you would any other honor guest. Is that clear."

"Yes sir." they saluted.

"But..." Finni faultered abit. "What are we supposed to do?"

Ciel thought for a moment. "Until I state otherwise, simply do your jobs."

"Ho, ho, ho."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Ciel was sitting at the patio set in the cage with the Queen, Sebastian and Cordelia. They were enjoying some mid afternoon tea and snacks. Ciel watched as Sebastian sipped his tea elegantly as a true noble would. Fitting his role perfectly.

"Gahhhhhh!" came a scream. This made Ciel cringe as he turned in utter horror. Maylene had fallen, and dropped all the laundry to the ground. The white linens now dirtied once more, she was wrapped in them awkwardly. This made the demons giggle as her plight. The queen simply smiled as Maylene laughed abit herself at her own clumsiness. "Honestly." Ciel put a hand to his head. He was regretting his orders now. "Perhaps I should of told them to sit and wait." he mumbled.

There was suddenly a loud boom off to the side. Ciel could clearly see the smoke rising from in front of him. "Ahh I guess this soldier has abit too much power." came Bard's voice. He was at a table that'd been set up with what apparently used to be ingredients.

"Oh my is he alright?" Cordelia put her hands to cover her mouth as she looked at Bard innocently.

"It seems so." Sebastian replied as he stirred his tea with his spoon. He watched as Bard attempted to salvage what was left of the table. "Was that a flame thrower?" he asked.

"Aye." Ciel said with distain. He felt a migrane coming on.

"WAhhhhhhahahahaha!" came Finni's cry.

"Now what?" Ciel got up. Sebastian and Cordelia had raced over to a part of the garden. Cordelia looked horrified. When Ciel caught up he could see what had happened. This particular part of the garden was now barren. He looked at Cordelia who had tears in her eyes. She'd fallen to her knees. Apparently she'd liked what was once there.

"How could you?" she whispered, picking up abit of dirt in her hands.

"I'm sooo sorry!" Finni cried.

"My apologies my lady." Ciel started. "I shall have it fixed at once."

"The flowers..." she whispered. Making Ciel and his servants look at her in confusion. "The flowers my father had loved so much. The flowers that were white as snow..." tears started falling from her eyes. The dirt falling from her hands.

"Cordelia." Sebastian whispered at her. "Please, it was an accident." he hugged her from behind. Maylene blushed at Sebastian's actions.

"Father said...he loved those flowers...because they were just as me..." she cried more. "He worked...so hard...so very hard to grow them for me..."

Everyone was silent, feeling horrible Finni walked into the barren dirt and started tilling the soil with his hands. Cordelia looked at him as her tears streamed down her face. Unsure of what he was doing.

"Finni, your getting dirty." Bard went to grab him, but Finni slapped his hand away.

"I...I ruined them...the flowers her father worked so hard on." he cried, and continued to attempt to work the soil. "I have to work hard to bring them back." he said in anquish. Sebastian walked past them and reached into an area that was black. He pulled out a flower that was wilted and browned, from between the branches. Holding it in his hands he stared at it for a moment. Then went back to Cordelia.

"Cordelia." he whispered at her. "They aren't gone completely. Look." he held the flower to her. "This one survived to give you it's seeds to be planted again." he rubbed at the flower to let seeds fall out of it. Cordelia merely weaped. Sebastian was sad for his mate. He put the flower and seeds on a hankercheif he pulled from his pocket and started removing his coat.

"My lord?" Claus looked at him in utter confusion. He practically had a heart attack when Sebastian kneeled in the dirt near Finni and started digging in the soil. "My lord! You mustn't! You'll get dirty!" he persisted.

Sebastian just ignored him and continued in his work. Finni blinked at him as if he were unsure. Then jumped when he was spoke to. "You have to gently til the soil, or you'll over til do the soil." he stated as he continued on. Finni nodded enthusiastically.

"Ahh! I'll help." Maylene joined in as she started removing dead branches.

"Ahh...i'm not into flowers...but to see a lady cry." Bard scratched his head. He started helping as well.

For a moment Ciel saw the scene he usually saw. Sebastian fixing the error of his other servants. But this time there was no yelling. Just a simple purpose. "Tch." he scoffed as he pulled off his own coat. "What a pain." he started digging in the dead soil.

Cordelia blinked in utter shock. No one had ever attempted to do anything for her without an order from the queen before. She was stunned. To see her mate and humans working together in an attempt to bring back the flowers. No one had ever cared to do something as such for her before. She picked up the hankerchief with the wilted flower before her. Eyeing the seeds on it's white cloth. She went beside her mate, "How...how does one plant seeds?" she asked him. Not caring that she was getting her dress covered in dirt.

Sebastian smiled at her. "Well... you first..." he started his explaination.

Claus stood idly by enraged at what he saw before him. To see the very creatures he was to keep in line doing servants work instead of their duty. It angered him. What's more they were doing it with Ciel Phantomhive. He jumped when a hand was put on his shoulder. "Your majesty!"

"It's alright. Let them be." she ordered.

"But your majesty they..."

"Getting ones hands dirty is not such a horrble thing."

He clentched his fists at his sides. "Yes your majesty." he responded.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

He struggled to sleep as he clutched the sheets in slumber. Sweating profusely as he twisted and turned. "...Ma...master.." he whispered. "You...ng...master.." He was speaking so softly that his voice seemed to not disturb his mate. A figure stood beside the bed. He put a hand on the demons head to lightly pet him.

"Shussh..." he did softly. "There, there Sebastian.." he whispered in his ear before looking at Cordelia to ensure she was sleeping. The person was the nameless Phantomhive. He smirked as she turned in her sleep to face the other way. He continued to pet Sebastian softly. "It's alright...it's alright your true master is here." he moved some hairs out of his face. Watching as the demon laid on his back in deep slumber. Breathing softly as he continued to clutch the sheets. He removed his hand and dug into his pocket.

"...You...ng master...help...me.." he muttered in his sleep. It seemed only when Sebastian was asleep was when his true mind came forth from being locked away.

He pulled out a small jar and opened it's lid to reveal a white cream within. Smoke as if it were incense seemed to rise from it as the man kneeled down. He dipped his finger into it and brought it to Sebastian's left eye lid and rubbed it on until it not longer showed it's white color and absorbed into his skin. He proceeded to do the same to Sebastian's other eye as well. Then closed the jar and put his hand on his head again. "There, there." he whispered. "It's alright. You never have to leave this place ever again." he smiled. "I will ensure you are safe...safe...from that unworthy Ciel Phantomhive."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Ciel was walking along the halls during the night. Creeping about to ensure he wasn't caught. Soon he came to the very room that Sebastian had recieved his treatment not so long ago. Checking to make sure no one was about, he entered the room and started going through the files in the filing cabinet. Eventually he came to the files that were marked for M and was going through the names.

"Marrow, James..." he mumbled as he flipped past any file that he decided weren't useful to him. "Mc Lloyd, Susan...Merry, Augustus..." he kept flipping through until. "Michaelis,..Sebastian!" he was in utter shock. Pulling out the file and flipping it open. Inside was a headshot picture of the demon, along with information Ciel never knew. He started to read the file aloud to himself. "Michaelis, Sebastian...Born: 12th of May in London, England, at Victor Phantomhive's estate. Gender...male...siblings..none.." he kept skimming over the information. Alot of the information was very basic, then he flipped to the next page. "Adoption information?" he raised a brow, the papers looked pretty new compared to the first page. It had Sebastian's name on it as well as abit of information.

"Sebastian Michealis on the day of February 2nd, 1889 is hence forth legally adopted by..." his eyes grew wide. "Queen Victoria of England.." At the end of the page was the queens signature, as well as another. "Legal guardianship given up by...Albert...Phantomhive." he squinted to read as the signature was sloppy. "Albert Phantomhive...so that's his name." he read on abit more, as he flipped to another page, this page was much older than the first two.

"It is by royal decree of our Queen of England, that the babe born of Camiel shall hence forth be of noble birth." he raised a brow and snorted a little. "Should the babe be female, she shall be the daughter of our noble land and sister to the queens own daughter Cordelia. Should the babe be male, he shall be the son of our noble land and the fiance of the queens own daughter hence forth from birth." his eye twitched when he saw the sentence on the male. He did remember that the Queen had stated Sebastian had been chosen for Cordelia's mate. But to see it in writing, it was nothing short of ridiculous. Especially since he knew Sebastian very well hadn't known he'd had a fiance the whole time in his life from birth. He flipped over to the next page. "Medical records!" he said in surprise. He skimmed over them until he got to what he wanted.

"Treatment for mental condition. Condition is confusion of the mind." he read on. He saw some questions with answers on them. An obvious questionaire used to see if patients were mentally well. "Treatment implemented...treatment implemented..." he looked for the two little words. Until he finally flipped to another page. "Ah!" he'd found it. "Mind mechanism of static tune used to clear patients mind. Two treatments to date. Machine used..." he scoffed at the name as he read it. "Oz." The machine had been named after the tale the Wizard of Oz. The machine truly suited it's name.

He heard someone coming towards him. He quickly put back the record and hid in a nearby closet and closed the door to it just as the door to the room opened.

"Ahhh, it is such a glorious evening don't you think Claus?" the man who's name was Albert stated with joy.

"Yes sir. It is indeed." came Claus's voice. "If I may what was that substance you used on my lord but a moment ago?"

"Ahh.." he put the jar from earlier on a table. "It is a special medicinal cream of my own creation. It aids in keeping memories from flooding back."

"Ah I see. It makes sense to use such a medicine on my lord then."

"I must do what I must to keep my dear sweet adorable grandchild at ease."

Ciel raised a brow from within his hiding spot. 'Grandchild?' he thought as he listened on.

"Your nephew? But sir I thought there was no blood relation between you and Camiel?"

"There is not. But I consider it as such since I drank her blood when she was untainted. Since I protected her, to me she was a daughter to be kept hidden from prying eyes. As such do you not think that would make Sebastian my grandchild?"

"I understand what you are saying sir, but to go so far as to say such a thing about the royal heir. Surely her majesty would not be pleased."

"Let her be enraged. If it wasn't for me and Camiel's stupidity her so called royal heir would not exist. She may call him what she will. But in the end he is my property, and even should the royal family die. I shall live on along with them."

"I see. But what of everything you had hoped for? Have you given up on that?"

Albert put his fingers together as he thought for a moment. "Truthfully I still do not wish for him to have children. In the very least, not with a spoiled brat of the royal family. If it were up to me i'd keep him in a child innocence permanently. But it is far too late for that. I do not dislike his young gentleman ways. That hint of innocence, yet utter wisdom. Truly it is better than child innocence. Ah...I would of much rathered to have him at my feet as dog would to it's owner. To live only for me and please me with his mannerisms. That is what I wanted."

"What do you mean sir?"

"I intended for him to sing only for me with his magnificant voice. Just as one would train any bird to do. But alas I may never get to teach him to do such a thing."

"You have rather simple tastes if I do say so sir."

"Simple as they maybe they serve a purpose."

"Oh?" Claus looked curious. Ciel looked curious himself from his hiding spot.

"There is a legend that deals with crows. It is said that should the male crow sing it's song upon the night of red. That the doors to paradise shall open, allowing man to pass through upon the road of light."

"Such a legend exists? I have never heard of it."

"But of course. I researched it for centuries to verify it's authenticity. But it makes no difference, there will be many red moons, and eventually the time of the royal family shall die out. I simply will have to wait it out. Until then I will just bide my time."

"But even so you said it yourself that my lord does not know the song to open such a path. How will he know of it?"

"Ah...the problem is more so having him learn without Cordelia being around. She is a distraction. But I shall figure it out, there are ways to get a bird to sing on key."

"I see."

"Do not worry Claus, you shall bask in my glory along with me." he went towards the door. "After all you are the most loyal of all. You are entitled to a reward."

"Thank you sir. And if I must bring this up. What will you do of Ciel Phantomhive?"

"He is of no concern of mine. Sebastian's mind is the way it needs to be. Eventually Ciel shall die of old age and Sebastian won't even remember him as time goes on. I simply wish that I could of left this disgusting world sooner. That would of been much more pleasing." they left the room at the close of the door. Ciel came out from his hiding spot after he was sure it was safe.

"So those are your intentions...pathetic." he muttered, then looked at the drawer that held Sebastian's file within it. "I'll teach you not to mess with me."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_Wow i've finally hit the point where I couldn't do an instant update even if I wanted too. LOL. I didn't think i'd written enough to make almost 8 chapters (chapter 7 is nearly done). Well from now on, no more weekly update for this fic. I'll pretty much be able to slow it down now that most of it is up. Wee! And update other fics that need much needed updates as well._

_I was surprised how many people loved chapter 18 of Something New. I'm not gonna lie I loved writing that chapter too. Tanaka...so epic...he does so little and yet is so amusing at the same time for me. He's probably one of my most favorite minor characters of minor characters. *Huggles her Tanaka plushie* Ahhh Tanaka your so awesome! LOL._

_Anyway critiques, questions (been getting alot of these), and reviews appreciated =3_


	7. Chapter 7

Hidden Secrets 7

By Female Heero Yuy

_Disclaimer: If I owned Kuroshitsuji this would be in the manga. XD_

_"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""_

It was the afternoon the next day. The queen sat in her favorite spot as she watched her surroundings. She giggled as she saw Ciel's servants trying so hard to please the demons. Maylene and Finni falling over one another and dropping the buckets of water they'd been carrying. But everyone laughed about it. Making the scene look loving and wonderful to her.

"You wished to see me your majesty?" Albert kneeled before her.

"Yes. I have made a decision." she looked at him in all seriousiness.

"Oh? What is it your majesty." he seemed abit eager.

"I shall be returning to the palace."

"I understand your majesty." he said quickly, he was smiling as his thought was that of how much he wanted her to leave.

She gave him a silent look as if she were disappointed in him. "I shall...also be taking the children with me." she finished off. Apparently her initial sentence had not been finished.

"What?" his face was full of shock. "But your majesty." he looked at her. "Surely you are aware this place was made to protect them. Why take them back to the palace?"

"I wish for them to study under close watch of the royal tutors. I do not thing you would do a horrible job. But I would feel at ease knowing they were being...properly educated on our nation's history."

He clentched a fist in disgust. "But your majesty, the agreement that was discussed..."

"Can be changed how the royal family sees fit. You must remember that they are members of the royal family. And as Queen it is my duty to ensure they are properly educated." she got up from her seat. "You will be permitted your visitation rights as per the agreement. But it shall be reduced to monthly visits. Good day to you sir." she walked away from him.

"That...that wench..." he glared at her back as she walked away. "How...dare she..how dare she try to take away my property." he got up. "I won't let you ruin what i've worked so hard for. I shall see to that."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

He hurriedly went to the room with all the files in it. Pulling specific drawers hastily and quickly, and removing files without even closing the drawers back. He stuffed them into a brief case and went back for more. Finally he went to the drawer labeled M, and pulled out Sebastian's file quickly and it too was put into the brief case. He buckled it shut just as Claus and the men who'd helped him with Sebastian's treatment had come in.

"This is an order! Get the equipment out of here and in the carriage in 10 minutes!" he was enraged. The men bowed to him before quickly packing up the equipment into crates. "I will not be toyed with your majesty. Education? Let me give you a lesson on rights." He grabbed his case and opened a closet. He pulled out a sheet and cloak with a snap. Outside the window it was clearly getting late as the sun was going down. He handed the brief case to Claus. "Make sure this is safe!" he ordered.

"I understand sir. As you ordered the carriage is prepared and being loaded with the equipment. Within the next few minutes it should be ready to depart." he stated. Apparantly they were very well trained at equipment removal.

"Very good. And don't forget the medicines." he grabbed the jar of cream and put it in his pocket. "Those will be required as well."

"They have been already placed in the carriage sir." he bowed. "I have also prepared abit of a remedy for calming purposes." he held up a syring that was filled with clear liquid.

"Very good await me at the carriage and be ready to leave at a moments notice." he ordered. Claus simply bowed.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

No one knew when it'd happened, but suddenly the place was in utter chaos. A fire had started near the back of the manor, and was growing at an alarming rate. Explosions happened randomly, making everything worse.

"Young master!" Bard shouted as he grabbed Ciel who had fallen from a recent explosion.

"I'm alright. We have to get to the garden!" he shouted. He saw Maylene, Tanaka and Finni coming up. "This is an order! Make sure her majesty, Sebastian and Cordelia get out safetly!"

"Yes sir!" they saluted, running to the cage as quickly as they could.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Cordelia coughed heavily as she tried to keep her head low from the smoke. The fire hadn't reached them yet, but it was close, and the smoke was coming into the room as a fast pace.

"Bare with it, we will be out of it soon." Sebastian assured as he led her towards the door. He'd taken off his coat and put it over her head for protection. He coughed for a moment as he walked her towards the door. There was no time to think of anything else but to get out and away from the fire. He kicked open the doors, and more smoke came into the room, blinding him for a moment. He coughed even more heavily as the smoke entered his lungs.

"Darling!" Cordelia coughed herself. The smoke stung her eyes painfully.

Apart of the ceiling was collasping, falling towards them, as it'd reached it's limit of hold. With quick reflexes, Sebastian pushed Cordelia away from himself and jumped in the opposite direction barely in time. The only problem was his action had made him shove Cordelia back into the garden. They were blocked from reaching one another by the debree.

"Cordelia!" he coughed.

"I'm alright!" she shouted back. "But the door is blocked." she soon started coughing again.

"I'll get you out!" he shouted and looked for something to help him remove the debree. Suddenly something was thrown over him and he was picked up. He struggled in the person's arms. "Noo! I have to save Cordelia! Let me go! Stop!" He squirmed and kicked.

Albert simply ran down the hall ignoring Sebastian's desperation. Not long before he ran down the hall had Ciel and his group come from the other direction. They saw the door was blocked.

"Remove the debris!" Ciel ordered and coughed abit more.

"Yes sir!" the others confirmed as they started to get to work on removing the debris. Finni was throwing some fallen rocks over the fire to put them out. Eventually there was enough space for them to get through. The saw Cordelia on her knees coughing.

"Where's Sebastian!" he shouted.

"Wasn't he on the other side with you?" she asked with worry. "He was there before!"

"What?" his eye grew wide. If what she said was true then it meant something was wrong. "We have to get out of here!" he grabbed her wrist. Leading her out of the burning building as the others followed close behind.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sebastian struggled even as he was taken out of the building, he coughed a few times as he was now in the open air. "Please stop! Let me go! I have to save her!" he struggled, the sheet that'd been tossed over him no longer covering his face.

"You have no need of her." Albert stated, he started to force him into the carriage. He turned to see Ciel and the others coming out of the building.

"Albert!" Ciel coughed. "Release him!" he ordered.

"I'm afraid not. Since her majesty has deemed to make changes from the previous agreement. It has now become void! I'm taking back my property." he stated as he saw the queen being led out of the building to safety. "This is good bye Ciel Phantomhive!" he closed the door to the carriage, the driver snapping the reins to make the horses run.

"Sebastian!" Ciel shouted as he ran a few feet before coughing some more. "Damn it!" he cursed.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sebastian kicked as he tried to get his captors to let him go. "Gahh!" he shouted as he kicked a man in the stomach to shove him away. Albert was holding him from behind as Claus was lifting up Sebastian's sleeve.

"Now, my lord, you must calm down!" he pulled out the syringe from earlier. After a few attempts he'd managed to get it in Sebastian and empty it.

"Guhh...why...?" trembled as he felt the drug kicking in. His struggles becoming weaker.

Albert put his chin on Sebastian's shoulder. "Because only I am worthy of you." he whispered as Sebastian fell against him. The drug kicking in full force. Albert shifted Sebastian in his lap, moving his head to lay on his shoulder. He fixed the sheet to cover him better.

"My lord is quite the fighter." Claus wiped at his face with his hankerchief of sweat. "I thought for sure he would break someone's bones."

"A few broken bones is nothing the to humilation her majesty was forcing upon me. No matter, now I can do what I intended."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Your majesty are you alright?" Ciel asked as the queen coughed abit.

"I am fine." she composed herself. "Where are they? Where are the children?" she practically pleaded.

"Cordelia is with my servants, she'll be fine. As for Sebastian..i'm sorry to say he's been taken."

"I see...forgive me. I fear this is my fault." she put her hands to her face. "I was going to leave for the palace today and take them with me. I do not think that man was pleased with my decision."

Ciel looked away from here. Staring intently in the direction the other carriage had left.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Albert walked up to a strange device. Sebastian was strapped into it at the wrists, ankles and neck. Being forced to sit in the strange contraption. He was still unconcious, and some strange devices were surrounding him. His ears covered by a headset, the wires flowing into the back of the strange seat that looked very much like a metal throne. His head was tilted to the side. Albert walked up to him and put a hand to his cheek. "Ahhh, I never thought this day would come." he rubbed his thumb just below Sebastian's right eye.

"Everything is ready sir." Claus stated as he was near a switch.

"Very good, pull the lever." he stepped back from Sebastian. "It's time to do a test to see it will work."

"Yes sir." Claus pulled the level down.

The machine started shooting out electricity at the coils. Sebastian was shocked awake and started screaming at a high inhuman pitch. Giving off the sound of a crows caw in distress.

"Yes Sebastian! Learn it! Learn the song for the road to Paradise!" he threw his arms in the air. Sebastian continued to make the sound as the device continued in its work. What seemed like an eternity was in reality only a few minutes. "That's enough! Turn it off! I won't have him burned out from this!" he ordered. Claus promptly put the lever back as it was, turning the machine off. Sebastian promptly passed out once more as the the electric current stopped.

"So wonderful." he grasped at Sebastians face. "The sound of your singing is even more wonderful than I could ever imagine." he kissed Sebastian on his forehead. "Put him to bed. He'll need much rest before we can do a second round."

Two men started unstrapping Sebastian and picked him up to carry him out of the room.

"Sir...how long will such a thing take?" Claus asked.

"Depending on his learning ability it could take days, it could take several hundred years. Why do you ask?"

"Forgive him sir, I do not mean to be so disloyal. It's just..."

"Yes?" he raised a brow.

"Forgive me, perhaps I am a fickle old man in my mind. But I think the happiness you felt when he was in the cage with his mate...was that not a paradise for you?"

"It was before her majesty attempted to take it away from me. I won't pretend that I did not get satisfaction from it. Had the agreement stayed the same, I would off been content to stay in that false paradise."

"I see." he became dishearted.

Albert looked at Claus for a moment. "My friend I am not so much of a cruel man as people think. I simply wish to live away from such...horrors with my loyal friends and one and only family."

"...Was she not enough?" Claus asked.

"If you are speaking of my granddaughter...no...my adopted grand daughter as we were not related by blood. Then my answer would be no. If my son...if my son had not abandoned me...perhaps this cruel world would of been enough. But alas he left, my own flesh and blood. I was never able to see my true grandchild. And then when I found Camiel...ahhh...she was so much like my deceased daughter. Her hair...the color of her skin...but she betrayed me too. Betrayed me when she...breeded with a commoner. Though he was a purebreed crow. Sebastian...Sebastian is all that I have left..." he put a hand to his face.

"Forgive me. I have brought up such horrible memories." Claus bowed. "What will you do now sir? Even as it stands...by everything that has been done til now we are now kidnappers."

"Ahhh...such a horrible thing for a noble such as myself to have turned too. To think so many of my actions were disgusting nearly done. But to complete one...ahhhh..." he looked up at the ceiling. "I have no choice. If the royal family will not abide by the agreement, then I shall merely go as planned. It's a shame that my temper is so easily twisted."

"I beg of you sir, won't you give up this endevor? Though i've been your servant for centuries, I wish for my lord to keep his happiness. He's already been saved from a life of servitude from Ciel Phantomhive. Won't you allow him his happiness with his love? Just think my lord. He could provide you great grand children, they can provide children. You would have the family that you so long for."

Albert went silent as he stared intently at the floor before him. Thinking in deep thought. He let out a held breath, "No." he said finally. "To allow him such things would mean that I am denied. I've already nearly killed him in his beginning of life. A promise was given to me to allow him to live. That promise broken, I see no point in allowing him to be with a spoiled brat of the queen." he got off his seat. "I have grown fond of my grandchild, though commoner blood be in his veins." he looked to Claus. "He will stay with me. That is the end of it." he walked away.

Claus watched as Albert left. His demenor simply was that of someone who seemed disappointed.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Cordelia weaped in despair on Victoria's lap. Sebastian being taken had been hard on her and she worried of his safety. Camiel looked at her from across her seat in a stunned worry. When she'd seen Cordelia she was shocked to find she was an albino. Not only that but was told that she'd become Sebastian's mate. She didn't know what to do. Apart of her was intrigued by Cordelia. But the other part of her screamed that it wasn't right for such a thing to have been forced.

"Camiel..." Victoria started. "I hope you can forgive the royal family for everything that has happened. Please do not hold a grudge against us. We only wished for their safety."

"Be it as you have said. My child has been taken once more. You have claimed it was for safety and yet, I do not see my child being safe before me." she replied in her own dispair.

"Camiel, I know you are a noble woman. A demon as well. But a woman none the less who is mostly sheltered..." she was cut off.

"I may have been...sheltered...for many decades. But you forget I was not born into such a life. My own demon ways maybe faultered. But as you can clearly see I had managed for my own child to be raised to be such a good and noble demon. How I was able still perplexes me so. But I suppose I have his grandfather to truly thank for that."

"Grandfather?" Ciel raised a brow. The queen looked equally confused.

"I have thought long and hard about how I managed to keep my child from being like myself. Though it was hard, and I was underminded, his life seems to have remained the same. I have failed as a mother and a demon." she looked at Cordelia, still weaped. "I guess I can take pleasure in knowing I wasn't raised since birth." she closed her eyes. It seemed as though she felt pity for Cordelia.

"Camiel..." Victoria looked at her strongly. "I beg of you, not as Queen. But as someone who cares deeply for the children. Please tell us of your sorrows. Please tell us of your past."

Ciel looked at Camiel as he was equally interested. There were so many questions without answers. Questions on Sebastian's past that he'd never cared about before until now. Question's about Camiel and why she was so different in personality compared to Sebastian.

"My past...is one of great humiliation..." she started.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_The babe's cry sounded as the door shut just as Albert left. _

_"My lady!" the elder woman went to her. She collasped at the side of the bed. Camiel still having a look of horror on her face. "My lady be calm! I must tell you that your child is..."_

_"Be silent!" Camiel commanded in anguish. "I won't hear anymore." she weaped as she held her baby to herself. "The thought of my only child being taken from me is too much to bare." she looked at him. He giggled at her in delight and reached for her. "My little one...what can I do?...I don't wish for you to suffer as I have." her tears fell on his cheek. _

_Granny came into the room in her youthful form. "Oh my!" she said excited though the vibes of the room were bleak. She went over to the bed and sat at it's edge. "Camiel, he's beautiful! He's an adorable little cherub! Such an angel!" she reached out. "Can I hold him? Please Camiel can I hold him?" she asked as her eyes sparkled at anticipation. Camiel shook for a moment before gently handing her baby to Granny. She smiled as she held him and stood up. Taking a few steps from the bed. "Ahh! He's so cute." she watched at the baby looked at her confused for a moment. When she offered him a finger, he grasped it and smiled, giggling as he clasped it. "Aww so lucky. I wish I was able to bare children." she stated as she rocked him._

_Camiel started crying heavily. Granny looked to her instantly confused._

_"My lady please listen..." the elderly woman tried again._

_"What ailes you my friend?" Granny interrupted. _

_She hiccuped, and continuously wiped at her tears. "My child will be taken from me within the month. I know not what to do..." she continued to cry. "The one thing that is truly mine was nearly killed, and now shall be taken. What shall I do? I am a failure as a mate. I had in the least wanted to be a proper mother."_

_"Leave us!" granny ordered. All the servants leaving the them to be. "Camiel, please. I'm sure that is it necessary to.."_

_"I do not care!" she shouted. "I want my child! I want the only thing that is truly mine! My own soul was beaten out of me to keep me here as a slave! I do not wish for such a life for my child! Please!...Please my friend!" she grabbed at granny's sleeve. "Please allow me to be with my child! I could not bare it, if he was taken from me too! I only live for him! If he was taken from me I will surely die!"_

_Granny's eyes grew wide as she sweated at Camiel's words. The baby squirming in her arms as he was unaware of what was happening. "Die..." she repeated in a whisper. Then walked over to the barred windows, still carrying the baby. "To allow my dearest friend to die...would be such a disgrace of me." she muttered. "But to go against my own adoptive grandfather is equally disgraceful. I will surely be whipped for such an action." she said aloud, weighing her options. _

_Camiel crawled to the edge of the bed and reached for her. "Please...I bed of you...help..me...please..." he pleaded in desperation._

_Granny returned the baby to Camiel and walked towards the door. "I'm sorry...I cannot...if I do I will be alone..." she left the room. Camiel broke down in tears as she clutched her child, as the door closed once more._

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_For a whole day, Camiel's words struck granny in her heart. Twisting and turning. Causing her pain and anguish. She was always second to Camiel. Even though she had been there before Camiel she was still second. She would always be second. But Camiel was a friend to her. Camiel was the only one who did not treat her as if she was second. No. Camiel showed her compassion and friendship though she was a demon. She pulled her sleeve to reveal her shoulder, fingering the wound that was old and had healed badly. "Camiel...I remember when you hated me so...when you were a true demon, you attacked me when you attempted to gain your freedom. This wound that you gave me after my grandfather had whipped you for the first time to attempt to make you obedient." she fingered the claws marks on her shoulder lightly. "When you finally broke, we became friends...you showed me so many things...oh how I wish i could tell you these words. Though you wounded me so long ago...I cherish the mark you put upon me." she fixed her sleeve to be proper. Remembering Camiel's sorrowful face as she'd pleaded with her. "I am sorry..I..." she put her face in her hands. "I can't be alone...your my only friend." she fell to her knees and weaped. "Forgive me Camiel..."_

_A knock came to her door. Claus entered. "Your grandfather wishes to see you right now."_

_She wiped at her eyes and stood up. "Of course." she followed him down to the basement where prisoners were kept. A door was opened to allow her entry. "You called for me grandfather?"_

_"Aye.." he panted and looked a wreak. He was bleeding profusely even as he held a bloody sword in his wounded hand. Camiel's mate was behind him, equally bloody as he was on the floor. He panted heavily as he held his side in pain. A massive battle must of happened prior to her arrival. A machine behind them with coils eluminating the room. "I have..." he attempted to compose himself. "I have proven something great. But...I have no need of this beast...he is far...too wild for my use.." he panted. He held the sword out to her. "Kill him." he ordered._

_"Grandfather?" she looked confused._

_"Are you deaf!" he shouted making her cringe. "I'm ordering you kill the thing that tainted Camiel with his seed!"_

_She shook as she eyed him for a moment. She had clearly never killed before. "But..."_

_"If you wish for me to acknowledge you truly you will do as I say!" _

_Her eyes grew wide as she jumped in shock. Slowly she grabbed the hilt of the sword from him and went over to the wounded demon. He looked up at her in pain. She couldn't help but noticed his hair that was matted with blood. But even though he was covered in blood he still looked magnificant. His onyx hair, that was short, and possibly neatly combed at one point, his pale skin that was marred now. But his eyes. His eyes caught her attention the most. Those red eyes that the baby inherited. The were amazing. She lifted the sword over her head as she looked into those eyes. It was as if time had slowed. Then stopped as she looked into his eyes. The eyes that threatened to kill her the moment he could move. _

_"You will be glad to know demon." Albert smirked at him. "That my dearest Camiel has given birth to your spawn." he watched as the demon's eyes went wide in shock. "A boy at that. You may die knowing that he has already obtained an owner. The royal family no less. He will wonderfully be nothing more than a demon raised human."_

_The demon cringed as he heard those words. To hear his child would be raised a human disgusted him. "B...bastard..." he growled out in pain._

_"What are you waiting for? Kill him? Chop off his head!" he ordered granny as he realized she had yet to move. _

_She stood stunned over him, as if she were nothing more than a mere statue. She didn't know what to do, she was torn. Torn between Camiel's words and of her grandfathers. _

_"You stupid girl! Do you want him to take Camiel away again? Kill him or I shall whip you! You useless bag of dung!" he shouted at her, she saw her grow tense. "I never should of taken you in from the street. Camiel was always better than you."_

_She screamed in anguish as she brought the sword down. Killing the demon instantly, his blood shot at her in a spray. She panted as her eyes were glazed over. Now she could only feel regret in herself. Knowing what she had done only a moment ago. _

_"Oh? Truly that was out of character for you." he smiled at her as he wounds started healing. "I'm sure Camiel, will hate you for killing your mate."_

_"What?" she looked at him in shock. _

_"You are truly a merciless girl. Look it was a clean cut." he mocked her. She realized she'd been tricked. "Ahh Camiel will surely hate you when she finds out you have killed her mate." she shook in anger as everything dawned on her._

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_Camiel had slapped her across the face as she'd been told the truth of her mates demise. "How? How could you!" she looked at her in despair._

_"I thought you should know from my own mouth the truth. But...Camiel...please...forgive me! I was tricked!" she fell to her knees and clasped onto Camiels dress. "I did not want this...I only wanted you by my side...your the only one I have..." she cried. "I did not wish to be alone...being alone is frightening...but if I must, as a punishment I will be alone...Camiel..." she looked at her._

_"What are you saying?" she looked at granny in shock. _

_"Please...as my retribution to you...accept this.." she gave her a money pouch, as she stood up. "This is money." she spoke with haste. "It can be used to pay the men at the docks for you to board a ship."_

_"Are you...could you..?" Camiel clutched the bag.  
_

_"Yes. As punishment to myself, I am helping you escape. I do not deserve your friendship Camiel, but by God himself, I will no longer allow this. I know now no matter what I do you will always be in his eyes..." she spoke harshly but in tears. "My hands are soiled with your mates blood. I am a monster just as he...and though he may whip me, I wish to punish him so."_

_"Ah...I..."_

_"Camiel say nothing!" she shouted. "I have poisoned the guards, there is a carriage awaiting you at the edge of the yard. Go now...leave! I will distract my grandfather while you escape...take your child...and leave...please...do this...I can't bare myself to look at you at knowing what i've done."_

_Camiel dropped the pouch and clasped on to her hands. "You have suffered as I have...perhaps even more so..." she started to cry. "I forgive you...please forgive me for causing you so much pain." _

_"Camiel..."_

_"I swear...i'll come back for you. I swear...please live...promise me that you'll live until I come back." she swore._

_Granny trembled as she couldn't stop her tears from coming out in torrents. "I can only promise you this if you leave." she muttered. "Leave now...and please...please do not come back."_

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_She'd rode the carriage to the docks as she'd been told. But before she could pay to ride a boat she ducked behind several crates. For she'd seen him. Albert. He was looking for her and he seemed enraged._

_"Find her!" he ordered. "Find her before she escapes!" he told the men in the area._

_Camiel panted heavily as she tried to think of what to do. Though she was a demon her thoughts were no more of that of a mere woman. It was only by pure luck that her child was silent due to sleeping. For surely if he'd been crying she would of been found. Then she jumped as she heard them. Footsteps nearing where she hid. She was starting to panic as she didn't know what to do. The steps drew near and she trembled as she saw the persons shadow near her._

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_And that's it's for now. Camiel's story shall continue in the next chapter. It's actually very long, so don't be surprised if her story takes up all of chapter 8._

_Some people are kinda disappointed that I won't be doing weekly updates of this story anymore. I honestly feel bad about that. So here's what i'ma do. I'ma just go with the whole if I get 10 reviews thing. But instead of it being instant update. Here's how it'll work. If I get 10 reviews before i've posted an update, i'll try my best to work on the chapter as quickly as possible to get it out asap. Otherwise please be patient with me and i'll try not to take forever and a day to update. I know that sounds corny, but basically I figure it'll give me time to work on the chapters. If that makes any form of sense._

_My math class is really taking alot of time. It's like every week we have quizzes, a ton of homework and tests. So i'll basically write on my fics for break times so I don't go insane with math. School is nearly over anyway. It's half of October left, then there's November and maybe a week or two in December. (Not really a week for me in december more like 6 days or less but yeah...) So hopefully with any luck i'll be able to do this in this manner for the time being. If I take abit long I apologize now. I really wanna pass this math class, it's the last one I need then I won't need math anymore. I just hope I passed my math test on friday. I feel alot better about it than the first one. But I don't know._

_Reviews, Comments and critique appreciated. I'd also like to thank kawaii hime sama for the reviews today. It's really made my day =3_


	8. Chapter 8

Hidden Secrets 8

By Female Heero Yuy

_Disclaimer: If I owned Kuroshitsuji this would be in the manga. XD_

_Okay this chapter has parts that do talk about incest. So i'm warning you now about it. To answer this question in advance. No there is not a sex scene about it. Only talk._

_"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""_

_The person's shadow drew near as Camiel's eyes trembled in fright. She didn't know what to do to keep the man from drawing closer to her hiding spot. She turned to see if there was any way for her to escape, but she was trapped._

_"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""_

_The man walked towards the crate, something inside of him telling him the woman he was looking for was nearby. He heard a small shift, and creeped closer to his destination. Looking around the stacked crates he sighed in disappointment. As it was only a mouse that'd made the noise._

_"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""_

_Camiel looked at her savior in shock. She was on her knees as she clutched her child to herself. Her savior was a girl who appeared to be no older than 15. With short hair in a neat cut along her jawline. She more a tight shirt of leather that hugged her form to show her curves. With tight pants that looked impossible to get into. With fingerless gloves that went up to her upper arms. Her black eyes looking down upon her as if Camiel was nothing more than a commoner. She knew that this girl. Was the same as she. A crow demon. "I thank you for saving me." she still looked up at the girl. The girl had litterally pulled Camiel and her baby through an opened portal moments before the man turned the corner to where she once stood._

_The girl still looked down at her. As if analyzing Camiel for a moment longer. "I sense my brothers blood on you." she stated bluntly. "The stench of a woman who's been mated and given birth." _

_"Brother?" Camiel repeated in question. _

_"Follow me." she started to walk off. Making Camiel all the more confused. The place she was in was desolate. The sky was red. The trees looked dead. Truly she was back in the world she'd forgotten long ago. She got up and followed the girl through the long path that seemed to have no end. After what seemed like days, but was only hours they came upon a castle that shined black. Camiel looked overwhelmed at the massive size of it, as it was 100 times larger than the manor she'd been living in up until then. "Hurry up!" the girl ordered. Bringing her back to her senses._

_After abit more walking they came upon a throne room. And on that throne was a man. He looked regal, noble, and mighty. Wearing clothes of times of old. As if he were a vampire of sorts. He looked down upon them from the steps they stood just below as if he were bored with them simply being there. Camiel looked around and saw a group of girls huddled to the left of her. Each looked the same yet obviously varied in age. But the oldest appeared to be no more than 27. She had long hair that was wavy. Was rather busty, and looked to be one of the few who dressed as a noble woman. Wearing a simple black dress with puffed sleeves. Now that Camiel had had a better look. She could see there was a total of 14 girls, not including the girl before her. All with black hair and black eyes. Varying in lengths and styles. Some looking like rebels like the girl who appeared to be 15 had. And others looking out of sorts._

_"Vianne. What is this?" The man looked suddenly interested as he leaned forward on his throne. His voice boomed with authority. _

_"Father. I believe I have found a clue to my brother's where abouts." she dropped to one knee and lowered her head. "This woman has the scent of my brother, your son, as does the child she keeps."_

_He stared at Camiel intently. "Indeed I sense the blood of our family within the babe." he muttered. "Woman, who are you?"_

_Camiel jumped when he acknowledged her. "I...I am Camiel...This...is my son...he was born only hours ago on this very night." she stated with a hint of fear._

_"Tell me the name of that child's father." he demanded._

_"...A...Adrian...his name was Adrian." she shuddered as she clutched her child to herself. Her baby squirmed in her arms, as he didn't like how tightly she was holding him. He whined as he continued to squirm in her arms._

_The man's eyes went wide, and he stood up suddenly. "You dare to say my son and you mated? And this is his child!" _

_"Indeed." she responded with haste. "My love and I mated to create a symbol of our love."_

_"And what of my son! Tell me! What of my son?" he seemed desperate._

_Camiel's tears started to fall as she remembered what was stated to her. "I'm sorry...he's dead." she spoke in barely an audible whisper. But the man heard it clear as day. As he fell back into his seat._

_"Dead?...My son...is dead?" he repeated as he couldn't believe it. "Camiel you stated was your name?" he asked._

_"Yes."_

_"Ahh..I've heard of you. You were captured by humans many decades ago were you not?"_

_"It is true..." _

_"This explains why you seem so...human though you are a demon." he mumbled, but heard the baby whine. His eyes grew wide as he seemed to finally spot the child hidden under Camiels robes. "The baby..." he seemed to have a revelation. He watched as Camiel opened her cloak and cooed at the child to calm him. He started to cry, as his mother rocked him in an attempt to silence him and urge him to sleep. "Bring him here!" he ordered._

_Camiel looked up at him. Eyes wide as she could only stare at him even as her child continued to cry._

_"I gave you an order girl! Bring me my grandchild!" he demanded._

_Camiel looked to the girl who seemed to be the eldest. She nodded with a smile as if to say it would be alright. She slowly ascended the stairs until she reached the top and hesitated. He held out his massive arms. And she could now see he was a rather muscular and large man. Possibly 7 feet tall in height. She couldn't tell. She slowly handed him her child. But wouldn't step away for so much as a second._

_The baby still cried even in his arms, and he offered the baby a finger, and coddled him. Rocking him gently, which seemed the opposite of how Camiel thought he would act. Soon the baby stopped crying, and started to giggle and reach for the offered finger. "He is strong." he smiled as the baby clutched his finger. "He has his fathers eyes." _

_"Indeed. He recieved such beautiful eyes from his father." Camiel smiled as her fears seem to lessen._

_"What is his name?" he asked of her._

_It'd dawned on Camiel, that she had yet to name her child since he was born and her departure. "I'm embarassed to say...I have yet to name him." she looked to the floor in humiliation. This didn't seem to displease the man in the slightest however._

_"Then I shall name him after his father. From today you'll be known as Adrian the second." He held the child before him. The baby just giggled and cooed as he was held above the mans head._

_Camiel's eyes went wide for a brief moment, but then smiled. "Truly, it is a fitting name." After all he was all that was left of her mate. _

_"Leave us!" he ordered. Making Camiel jump in confusion. "I wish to spend some time alone with my grandson."_

_"But sir...he's only..."_

_"I said leave us! I shall call for you when you are needed. Until then you will be in the care of my daughter, Helmia." he nodded to the girl, whom Camiel assumed to be the eldest. _

_Helmia put her hands on Camiel's shoulders. "It'll be alright. Father is rather gullable with babies. No harm will come to him." she comforted._

_Camiel's was pushed softly as she saw her child in the arms of his grandfather._

_"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""_

_Camiel was shocked as she'd been taken to a room. The room was vast with curtains coming from the ceilings to the floors, with lavish pillows all around. "What is this?"_

_"This is the girls room." Helmia responded. "Only females are allowed in this room. But don't worry. Our father just does this as he's very over protective of us. 15 daughters can be quite the handful you know. Sadly my brother was the only son, and his loss is a great hardship. It was his duty to keep the family name going. And now...poor father...to lose his only son." she started to weap. "My brother..."_

_"I'm sorry." Camiel hugged her. "I am a poor excuse for a demon."_

_"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""_

_It'd been days since she started living in her mates house with her child. Only called to feed her child from her breast, and sent back with his daughters to be in their room. But today was different compared to most days. Today she stood beside her father in law. Cradling her child. While Helmia was on the opposite side of the throne of her. The other 14 girls below in the spot she'd seen them when she'd first arrived. Below them was a male. With white hair and blue eyes. He wore garments of red as if they were a second skin._

_"Durath. Why have you come here?" her father in law demanded._

_"My lord, as you know, my own family and yours face great hardship. You have lost your only son. While my family, can no longer bare children, as the women have become baren. Even my own siblings cannot bare children. I have come to you for a compromise." he bowed._

_"A compromise?"_

_"As I have said you have lost your only son. But it is shameful for a male crow to not have a mate who can bare children. I wish to join your family, and to have a mate to regain the honor that was lost to my family."_

_"I see." he scratched at his chin. "Which of my daughters did you have in mind?"_

_"I wished to gain the hand of Helmia sir." stated bluntly._

_"This I cannot do, for I have chosen her to be my own mate for the time of courting."_

_"I see, then perhaps the one beside you?"_

_"Surely you jest? She is my son's mate. And as you can see she has a child. I cannot starve my grandchild for your mating pleasure. Besides, as per my order she is in mourning until I deem otherwise. And when that time has ended. I will make her my own mate when the child is old enough. Perhaps you would fancy Vianne? She has become the ripe age for mating. And has never been touched. She would make a suitable mate indeed."_

_The albinoed male crow looked to Vianne. "Hmm, indeed she seems to be most adeqate. Will she be able to handle me I wonder?" he smirked slyly. _

_"Indeed, she might give you a run for yourself." he laughed, then clapped. "Vianne, Durath shall be your mate hence forth from today. Do me proud and bare him many children, hopefully a male."_

_"Yes father." she responded._

_Camiel looked mortified at the conversation that took place before her. Deep down she knew if she'd never been captured she'd be just like the other females around her. But she'd been with humans and was forced to learn some human morals and values. "My lord..." her voice trembled, even as she watched, Vianne and Durath leave. "You cannot be serious."_

_"Of course I am." he stated bluntly as he retook his grandchild. Knowing fully what she spoke of. "My daughter Helmia shall be my mate, and later you too shall be a mate of mine. There is no choice for you as a female. And when my grandson is of mating age he shall pick from the available females in that time." he watched as the baby cooed at him and was reaching for him. _

_"But that's so..."_

_"Be silent!" he shouted at her. "Since you mated with my son that makes you apart of our clan, and as the lord of this clan you shall do as you are told and nothing more! Is that understood!"_

_"Yes...my lord." she looked to the floor in humiliation. But her eyes flickered with a hint of witt._

_"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""_

_As the months passed it was now the time of mating. Camiel sat in her seat beside the throne as Durath, Vianne, and Helmia stood near the throne. Her father in law cradling the baby one last time._

_"The time of mating is upon us and we shall go to the mating quarters during that time. Camiel, you shall care for my grandson during the 3 months we are gone."_

_"Yes my lord." she waited for him to hand over her child. Over the months she'd become worried, but seemingly was the obedient female. But deep down, she was angry. Her demonic side slightly coming forth from the buried depths of her mind. But it was slow. And her years of captivity had lessened her demon senses. The only thing she was grateful for, was that her son was learning to be a true demon. He'd learned to crawl and walk during her time there. But he was still too young to speak. She watched as her father in law set her child on the floor and he stood on wobbly legs and slowly made his way towards her with open arms. _

_"Gah!" He held up his arms indicating he wanted to be held. "Gah! Gah gah!" he was all smiles. She smiled and picked him up. He hugged her and cooed. She kissed him on the side of his head and he giggled, snuggling into her arms as he yawned._

_"Beatrice. You shall watch her to ensure my grandchild is safe." he ordered his other daughter. She appeared to be 19 years of age, but very wise._

_"Yes father." she bowed. Her hair was tied back in a bun. And she wore clothes as if she were an archer of some sort._

_He got off his throne, and walked towards a door that'd been forbidden for anyone to step through prior. It was the mating quarters. What was inside, Camiel didn't know. Nor did she want to find out. She turned away as the doors shut and locked from with in._

_"Usually it is forbidden for males to enter the female's quarters, but father has instructed me to allow my nephew to come as he is only a babe."_

_Camiel nodded. And shuddered in revultion as she suddenly started hearing the sounds of mating coming from the quarters. It was apparently not sound proof as she heard moans of pleasure. She covered her childs ears, as she started to walk away. It was not a life she wanted for her child. When she got back to the room. She went directly towards her favorite spot. Which was a windowsill. It over looked the lands and was a rather comfortable spot as the winds blew to allow cool air. Her babe rubbed his face against her shoulder as he prepared to sleep. Putting his thumb in his mouth to suck upon it as he was taken to slumberland. "I'll do my best to keep such traditions from you." she whispered so the other females wouldn't here. "This much I promise."_

_"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""_

_The three months felt all too short for Camiel, as she sat on her spot beside the throne. Her child in her lap, playing with a toy he'd been given. He chewed on it happily as it doubled as a teething ring. It was already becoming worn as his fangs had started to come in. The doors to the mating quarters opened. Her family walking in as if they'd done nothing for the time in the room. Her father in law sat upon his seat and held out his arms._

_"Give me my grandchild." he ordered._

_Camiel hesitantly obeyed. Her child looked at his grandfather puzzled for a moment, even as he recieved a smile from the elder man. He looked to his mother and reached for her. "Ma! Ma ma!" he called. He'd learned his first word only a week before. And he used it frequently._

_"Ahh he's learned his first word!" he said cheerily. "He is rather smart for his age. Not even a year old, and already walking and speaking."_

_"Yes, he's very smart." she smiled. This made her proud as her child seemingly enjoyed to learn new things. But he was also quite the handful as he would run her ragged with his play._

_"Ma..ma.." he got teary eyed, as he wanted his mother. _

_"Aww it's alright." he cooed at him. But jumped when the child started to cry. Tears streaming down his face in torrents. "What did you do to him?" he shouted at Camiel enraged._

_"I did nothing my lord. Three months is a long time to go without seeing you. Perhaps he is fearful of you since he has not seen you in so long." she stated mundanely._

_He sighed as he tried to calm the crying child. But soon gave up and handed him to his mother. The moment he did, he sniffled and stopped crying. "Perhaps you are right. But I will ensure as he grows that he will be calmer beside me, as he will be my heir to the family." he watched as the child put his thumb in his mouth. He raised a brow at this action but said nothing. "After all he'll have to learn to be a proper male."_

_"Yes my lord."_

_"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""_

_The years went by far too fast for Camiel. Vianne and Helmia both bore children, whom were both girls. And were already pregnant with their second children. Her own son was grown steadily, and was the age of 7. She wondered where the time went. As he was now being tutored, when she swore before he was only in diapers._

_"Mommy!" he ran to her and hugged her legs. _

_"Oh my..." she picked him up. "When will you learn your not supposed to come into the female quarters?"_

_"But mommy, I don't likes to be alone with uncle Durath. He smells funny." he scrunched his nose to emphasize his point. Making his mother giggle._

_"But you know your grandfather hates it when you enter this room."_

_"But I wants to be with you." he gave her the most pathetic puppy dog face he could muster._

_"Oh, how could I say no to such a face?" she hugged him tightly. Her father in law didn't know it, but she'd been giving her child private lessons when she could. To keep him from being what he called "A proper male crow." She did not wish for her child to only care for mating. She wanted him to be well rounded. Like a human child would be. To sit on a throne all day was so lazy. Even when she was a prisoner she was granted things to do. Such as sewing, or drawing. Her father in law sat on his rear most days. It surprised her he wasn't fat. But she supposed it was due to him not being a glutton. The females were always fed first and foremost. Her child being the exception._

_She put her child down so he could go and play with his aunts, who coddled at him. Telling him how adorable he was and such. He was rather enjoying all the attention he was getting. She turned away for a moment to take a breather. When suddenly, her child was beside her._

_"Look mommy! Auntie Celly gave me a goldfish!" he held it in the palms of his hands, it was flapping about as it wasn't in water and was dying. "She told me to do this." he suddenly squished it, killing the fish and putting it out of its misery. "Look mama! I killed the weak!" he said happily, smiling at her with nothing but innocence._

_Her jaw dropped like lead at what she'd just seen her child do. Apart of her was proud that he'd done it. The other part of her was mortified. She picked him up and sat him on her lap, whispering to him so the others wouldn't hear. "Don't ever do that again." she scolded him. _

_His smile fell as he looked at her confused. "But why mommy?"_

_"It's wrong. To pray on the weak and kill them mindlessly. How disgraceful." she muttered. _

_He whimpered as he now felt that he'd disappointed his mother. She was his world, and to disappoint her made him feel horrible. "I'm sorry mommy." he started to cry. Wiping tears from his eyes. "I just wanted to make you proud."_

_She was taken aback by his statement, and her features softened. "You could never make me un proud of you." she kissed him on his head. "Remember what I told you?"_

_He wiped at his eyes to dry his tears. "In the face of the family do as they say, but don't abide by it?" he stated in a questioning manner as if he were unsure.._

_"That's right." she smiled. Her eyes twinkling in delight. But in the back of her mind, she was worried that he wouldn't do as she said. She'd been thinking of a plan for the future. But to do this was hard. Especially when one didn't know what the future held._

_"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""_

_She tried to maintain herself as best as she could. Sitting at the table with the utmost grace and nobility. Her son to her left, and to his left his grandfather, sitting at the head of the table. With Helmia beside him. Her son was in regal garments. Looking positively as one should to be the next in line to lead the family. She was proud, yet distraught. For it meant the worst would come soon. Her child, had just turned 15. In a few years he would be of mating age. Which meant her own future to become a mate to her father in law was drawing near. She shuddered at the mere thought._

_"Thank you everyone for coming to my grandson's 15th birthday." her father in law raised his glass of wine high. Smiling proudly at his grandson. Whom of which smiled back and held his own glass. "May he stay in good health." he finished. Her father in law was not one for long speeches. But everyone applauded anyway. All the noblest of demons were at the party. Not only was it her sons birthday, but his coming of nobility party as well. Which meant it was time for the other nobles to know of his existence. Even Lucifer himself had sent a gift in honor of the occastion._

_"Mother, you seem distracted. Is something wrong?" her son asked her in a whisper as he tried to maintain his composure._

_"Nothing is wrong." she whispered back in reply. Though her stature stated otherwise. She turned to him with a smile, "I'm so proud of you my darling boy." her gaze was gentle. "So very proud of you. Words cannot describe it." she hugged him. Not caring that the guests saw her. How could she not be proud of her child? He'd graduated from the academy at the top of his class. And even graduated 2 years earlier than the normal time it took for students. But there was a pull in the back of her mind that told her there was something she needed to confirm. She whispered into his hear. "Leave your bedroom door unlocked when everyone goes to their rooms. I wish to speak with you." _

_"Yes mother." he whispered back so only she would hear._

_"Well. If it isn't my dear nephew showing his mother affection even at his own party." Durath smiled mockingly._

_"Indeed. Some of us cannot stop giving our parents love simply because they do not have other children or a mate." her son replied._

_"Ahh, I cannot help it if the women of my clan became barren and useless. They are only good for a night of fun at best." he took a drink of his wine._

_"A pity such females are related to one such as yourself." he responded._

_"It's more of a pity that your mother lost her mate so early. But i'm sure she is still of use to have more children. That is...if she hasn't gone infertile anyway." Durath snidely replied._

_"Modesty would suit you better uncle. But I guess if one could never be head of the family and was only here to be nothing more than a donator of ones seed they'd be rather unpleasant." he took a sip of his own wine._

_"You'd best hold your tongue boy. You never know if someone was around to snatch it up to keep you silent." Durath growled._

_"I'm sure my grandfather would castrate such a person if they tried as such to me." he took a bite of his meal on his plate. "Especially if that person has yet to produce a male from intimacy." he dabbed at his lips with his napkin. "That must be the sign of someone who is a very poor shot."_

_Durath scoffed in distaste but said nothing. He could say nothing as his nephew was still beside his grandfather. And any further insults could cost him his life. When his nephew had turned 13 he had insulted his nephew, and claimed he could take over as the heir if he so wished it. But his father in law had found out of it and punished him greatly for such an act of treason. Putting him in his place to make it known he would never become an heir to the family as he was not related by blood. "Have a pleasant evening my...darling nephew." he forced his sentence as if it made him want to vomit. Walking away to go back to his seat._

_Camiel was disgusted as the scene that'd just taken place before her. For her own child to speak as such. It revolted her. Perhaps it was due to her simply being a mother. But she thought it was simply horrid for her child to speak of mating at such a young age. But it wasn't his fault. His grandfather had raised him to know of it early. The moment he'd turned the age of 12 he'd been constantly educated on the subject. She wouldn't doubt he was far too adversed in it to her liking._

_"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""_

_She snuck down the hall that evening. Creeping as a theif would who wanted to steal treasures from their home. She got to her sons room and knocked on the door. _

_"Come in." came his voice from within._

_She opened the door. And peeked in to see him removed his coat. "Are you alone?"_

_"Of course mother." he giggled at her as if she were being silly. "I wouldn't have someone in my room when you've asked to speak with me." he stepped behind a changing curtain. "What was it that you wished to speak with me about?" he asked. His shadow indicating he was getting changed._

_"You will think me insane." she started. Unsure of what to say to her child. _

_"Mother I would never think that of you." he peeked at her from behind the curtain. "You know that I love you more than anything." he went back behind the curtain._

_She sat on his bed and twiddled her fingers. "Do you remember what I stated to you as a child?"_

_"That I do." he came out from behind the changing curtain. Dressed in his favorite leather outfit and heels. She always envied how he could walk in such high heels with ease, while she stumbled constantly if she tried to go so high as four inch heels. "What is this about mother?" he sat beside her on his bed._

_"I'm worried that you favor the family over me." she looked to the floor. "You know I love you don't you." she looked at him. "But that I don't wish for you to live such a life as this. You know this don't you?"_

_"I know this mother. You remind me practically all the time." he walked about his room. "I don't think there was every a time you didn't state that."_

_"I know. I'm sorry that I have forced such expectations upon you. I just wish for you to live a more...willfull life. Not a life of sitting about to simply mate."_

_"And I appreciate that mother. But I do tire of hearing it so much." he fell back on his bed. "This repetition is tiresome."_

_"I worry for you my son. I worry that your being influenced by the ways of a typical crow demon. I..." she was cut off._

_"I understand your worry mother. But I can most assure you that I have no desire to sit around and simply mate. I want to see the world. Create my own contracts. Eat human souls to my whim. Mating is the last thing on my mind. We demons are eternal. It'd be stupid of me to want to settle down and mate at the start of my life."_

_"You were always so smart. Smarter than me. Smarter than most demons in fact. How ever did you get so smart?" she smiled._

_"I get it from you mother." he rolled onto his belly and kicked up his legs. Reaching to hold her hand. "You discredit yourself far too much. I think you just know me far too well." he smiled._

_"I have another worry." she mumbled. "The worry that soon your grandfather will claim I am no longer in mourning for your father to claim me as his mate. I do not wish for this. I only love your father that way."_

_"Grandfather would surely have a heart attack if he heard you say such a thing." he giggled. But then became serious. "Mother..." he started._

_"Yes?"_

_"Would it make you happy to know...that I too do not wish for you to have any other mate than father?" he looked to his sheets._

_She looked to him and smiled. "As happy as they day I met your father, and the day you were born." she turned and kissed him on his head. She was so happy to find that all her hard work in raising him had gone the way she had wished._

_"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""_

_And another chapter is completed. Well as I had stated Camiel's tale, is lonnnggg! It's not even complete yet. But i'm not sure if it's only gonna take up part of chapter 9, or all of it as of yet. I won't really know until I type it up abit more. Bahh i've been feeling so over tasked as of late. Not cause of the fanfics I write mind you. Just my math. I didn't go to my class all this week because I haven't been feeling so hot. Why do I get sick so easily! T.T I really hope I can pass this class. It's almost november and the semester is nearly complete. I already saw that my teacher posted 2 quizzes online to be due on Monday and Wednesday X.x I really don't feel like i'm doing well in the class at all. T.T I really hope I can pass in the least. I don't care if it's a C either. I know I should care more. But i'm really not all that great at math unless it's the basic stuff._

_Anyway, thanks to everyone who's reviewed, critiqued, or commented on this story as well as my other fics. It's greatly appreciated =D Trust me, when i'm having a hard day, seeing your input really makes my day. It's really encouraging. I was even surprised to find I got a new review for my Vampire Hunter D fic, which i'm still working on the newest chapter for it. (It's a long, long, long fic X.x). I appreciate all the support you all have given me =D_

_I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Reviews and critique appreciated._

_Also, i've been fixing a few of the chapters to Unexpected Arrivals when I don't have time to write. I hope the ones fixed are abit easier to read now. As the begining wasn't as easy to read as later chapters. I'm greatly sorry about this I was barely starting out when I wrote them._


	9. Chapter 9

Hidden Secrets 9

By Female Heero Yuy

_Disclaimer: If I owned Kuroshitsuji this would be in the manga. XD_

_"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""_

_It'd been days since her son's birthday. Her son seemed to get into more and more fights with his uncle with each passing day. Of course she had little worry due to her son being protected by his grandfather. So Durath would never be able to physically harm her child. That much she was relieved of. But she felt it. The time was drawing near, and today was making her feel anxious. It was the day her father in law would announce when the mating season shall take place. But she dreaded it. For now with the passing of her son's birthday he was considered a man. She didn't think the mating season would happen so soon after her own son's birthday. She shuddered as she stood beside her son and Helmia. Durath stood on the opposite side of them with Vianne._

_"Durath do you think that is wise?" her father in law stated._

_"I believe so. I think it's best if Vianne and I leave our daughter with one of your own so that we may partake in the mating ritual to attempt to produce a male." he stated bluntly._

_"Very well then. I'll leave that decision to you whom shall take care of her. Be it her sister or one of her aunts." he waved a hand. He turned to his grandson with a smile. "Adrian." he grabbed his hand. "In a few years time you shall be partaking in such rituals. I hope you are being selective of your future mate."_

_He physically cringed at those words. "Grandfather...while I wish to do my best...to please you..." he tried to pick his words carefully. "I...I...at this time..." he saw Durath smile mockingly at him. Unlike Durath who cared not whether or not he angered the head of house. Adrian cared greatly. He'd been taught to do his best and not displease him. Even though his mothers teaching stated otherwise. He was still at a difficult time in his life. And didn't wish to anger the only male figure in his life. "Forgive me...I have not been able to select one to suit my tastes."_

_His grandfather laughed. "Indeed you are a rather picky one. But do not fret. You still have a few years to choose."_

_"Yes grandfather." he took back his hand. _

_"Camiel." he turned to her. _

_Camiel stood poised and awaited what she dreaded._

_"Within the month when it is time for mating you shall join me and Helmia." he stated bluntly. "Your time of mourning has ended as your son has become a man."_

_She trembled as she heard those words. As much as she expected them. Hearing them was still a haunting feeling._

_"Do you understand?" he commanded._

_She took a deep breath. "Yes...my lord." she choked out. Shaking all the while._

_"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""_

_She packed hastily the gold she'd saved for all the years that her greatest friend had given her all those years ago. The money would do nothing in the world they were in now. But it would help greatly upon their leave. Donning a cloak, she turned to her son. He too was in a cloak, looking worried and unsure. "It's alright my son."_

_"Mother...it's frightening.." he whispered. Her son had been sheltered throughout all the years of living with the family. He had never even been outside the walls of the castle. Even when he was being educated. She could understand his fear. She remembered that feeling all too well. _

_"Do not worry. I'll protect you." she hugged him. "Now remember, be silent and swift. If we even so much as turn around it could mean we will become prisoners."_

_He nodded at her. And she pulled his hood over his head. While the others were basking in food and wine, they were going to make their escape. Though her son could not remember it. They were going to return to the human world. Where her father in laws power was weaker due to not having many allies. It'd be much easier for them to hide there than in the demon world. They snuck through the castle like shadows clinging to the wall. Ducking behind walls or various pillers to keep hidden. Once they'd gotten through the doors. She grabbed her son's hand and pulled him along the dusty road away from the castle. Unknowing that there was a shadow watching them as they'd left._

_The shadow was Durath, he was smiling happily as he watched them leave. Sipping his wine as if he'd seen nothing at all._

_"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""_

_He was overwhelmed by everything around him. The sights. The smells. Everything was so new to him once they'd reached the human realm. The strange buildings and clothing enticed yet put him in wonderment as he saw them. Never had he seen such garments that looked so strange before. Though he supposed his own outfit would be considered strange in such a world. His fangs ached at seeing so many humans. He'd never seen a human before. And now his eyes were seeing hundreds of them. He wasn't sure if he was fearful or excited at seeing so many. "Mother...is this where you lived before?" he asked in a hushed tone._

_She giggled at how innocent he seemed to have become. In the demon world he was so much like his father. Now in the human world he was more like her. Except he wasn't locked away in a room. "Indeed." she stated as she looked at the horizon. Enjoying the fresh air that hit her face for a brief moment. Then her face became serious. Now the hard part was coming. To survive in the human world. Which meant her child was now going to have to learn to be with humans. Norminally he wouldn't of had to do such a thing until he was 20. But under the circumstances now they had no choice but to endure it. And as a young demon that was still growing. He'd be quite hungry for food. And rather quickly. There was no doubt in her mind. "Let us get a hotel room for the night." she stated as she pulled him along. Though he was a teenager. He was acting as if he was 5. Everything caught his attention. And he was absorbing everything in utter delight. When she'd gotten the hotel room, he'd become exhausted from the excitement and laid on one of the beds to sleep. She petted him on his head as he slumbered. "Don't worry." she whispered. "In time you'll become accustomed to this world and it won't tire you out so easily." she watched as he snuggled his face deeper into her thighs. Since he'd been in the demon world for so long. He wasn't used to the climate of the human world. And his energy depleated quickly. She was sure it'd of been the same result even if he hadn't been excited._

_"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""_

_When he awoke, he stretched and yawned as the morning sun was coming in through the window. For a brief moment he was confused, but remembered he'd left with his mother from his grandfather. Before he had abit of fear. Now a grin donned his face and he was just as excited as before. Until it dawned on him... "Mother?" he turned to her._

_"Yes?" she smiled at him from the chair she'd sat on while he slept. _

_"I'm hungry." he whined slightly. _

_"I knew you would be." she stood up and leaned over him to kiss him on his head. Bringing up a hand with something shiney in it. It was a human soul. When she'd obtained it he didn't know. But he was too hungry to care and opened his mouth to eat it. She watched as he devoured it, savoring it for a moment before swallowing. "You will have to learn how to obtain these early in life my son. It'll be the only way you'll be able to sate your hunger." she educated him._

_"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""_

_With long years passing by she stood by her son for one hundred years. Watching him grow and eat humans to his own delight. Then he'd learned to make contracts. To which new lessons were implimented. He learned quickly and accurately. Which made it easier on her. But she knew she couldn't stay with him forever. Not because he was growing up. But because she wanted to protect him. If she stayed with him. He would only be put in danger. And the man that had captured her so many years ago, would know he was her child. Since her child was so commonly colored as a crow demon. It would be all the more difficult for that man to find him. The only thing that would show it was him were his ruby red eyes. Even the other crows in the clan did not have such red eyes. It was a trait her mate and son had. And only them. Why it was so she didn't understand. But since her son could make them appear brown, it would serve well to hide who he was. She looked at him to take in her son's features one last time, before they departed._

_"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""_

"I don't need to tell you what happened after, obviously." Camiel stated, her hands were crossed infront of her.

"Such a hard life you had endured." Victoria stated. "But as Queen I cannot regret the decisions made of the royal family."

"I expected nothing less." she stated. "What would you understand. Compared to me you are nothing more than an instant in my life. And still you won't give my child freedom."

"Lack of freedom or not Camiel. Please it was for his protection. We only do this out of that."

"Your so selfish." she stated. "All you believe is as long as there are crows upon the clock the royal family shall never fall."

"You forget my dear. At the time. The clock did not exist." she stated boldly. Ciel watched as the women commenced in their conversation. He didn't dare interrupt in case they gave him any bit of information he could use. A knock came to the door as they chatted. "Come in." her majesty stated.

Charles G. came in and bowed to her. "A letter has arrived your majesty." he held a tray with a white envelope. Her eyes grew wide as she recognized the seal.

Taking the letter she opened it and read it's contents. Standing up abruptly. "Ready a carriage." she ordered. Charles G. bowed and went to do as he was told. He recognized the urgency in her voice.

"Your majesty?" Ciel looked at her puzzled.

"We have no time to waste." was all she said as she looked to him and Camiel.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

They'd arrived at the Crystal Palace a few days later. The clock indicated it was 5 pm. All three of them stood before the fountain as a man stood with it behind him. It was Claus.

"State your purpose." Victoria demanded. "And tell me of my ward." she was wasting no time in finding out the most basic of information.

Claus had a suitcase that was huge. It appeared as though he'd come prepared for such a meeting. "As I stated in the letter your majesty. I have done a deed for the good of England. But I know the royal family will use it against me. So before I state anything about your ward. I wish to have tenor."

"That is dependant on the heir's condition. Where is he?" she was urgent. If Ciel had to say anything about his emotions it'd have to be that she was borderline hysterical. But he couldn't help but wonder why.

"As I have said if you won't give me the protection I seek and drop all charges by giving me tenor then I shall leave and you'll find out nothing." he stated bluntly.

Victoria went silent for a moment. Camiel could tell she was thinking hard on what to do. It felt like agony waiting those few minutes. Like an eternity was going by.

"You leave me with no choice." Victoria started. Claus giving a huge smile. "Charles G., arrest this man." she ordered. Charles G. and a few members of Scotland Yard came out of their hiding spots.

"What?" he was shocked. "You tricked me! I said you could only bring to others with you!" he was cuffed.

"I cannot make a deal with someone who took it upon themselves to kidnap the heir." she nodded for him to be taken away. His suitcase being left behind.

"What will you do now your majesty?" Ciel asked.

"He'll be interrogated until the heir's wherabouts are known. It is all we can do. I'm rather sure he is alive in the least. That much I am certain."

"I see."

"Ahh dear me. It seems his luggage has been left behind. Could you be a dear and take care of it for now?" she looked at the large bag. She spoke seriously for a brief moment. "Maybe...if we're lucky it'll have some clues to where he is. I'm sure you understand."

"Of course your majesty." he replied. It was obvious that she'd need someone who knew of Sebastian's existence to inspect the items in the luggage. Or else it would defeat the purpose of him being a secret heir.

"Forgive me for troubling you." she stated.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

With the help of his servants, Ciel had gotten the ridiciously large suitcase to his room. He was going to inspect the items in the privacy of his own room so the others wouldn't know anything more than they needed to know. Camiel was currently at his aunts house. She'd been offered a position to work. And as such Camiel took the job. Why he didn't know. Nor did he care. Getting Sebastian back was his top priority.

He unfastened the belts that held the bag shut and undid the locks. Ready to go through it's contents for clues. But what he found shocked him entirely. It was not items within the bag. What lay in the bag, was none other than his missing butler. His hands were curled near his face. His shallow breaths gave the impression he was sleeping. There was an oxygen tank behind his back with a mask over his face to give him the air. Under his bent legs was a device he didn't know what it was for. The lid showed it had paper work, and Sebastian's file that he'd seen before. There was also a small box. What was inside he didn't know. He was far too stunned to even think to look.

Coming out of his stupor he called for his other servants who were equally shocked at what was actually in the bag. Bard and Finni were careful to take him out of the bag and lay him on Ciel's bed. Removing the oxygen mask and turning it off.

"I can't believe it." Bard rubbed at his head. "I mean I thought the bag was a tad big for someone to pack. But I didn't think it'd be Sebastian in the bag."

Ciel was doing a check of Sebastian. Satisfied he didn't find any marks on him. But he wouldn't know anything until he woke up. "You all may go." he ordered, as he continued to do a check of his butler. The others looked at once another and left hesitantly. Ciel moved the stray hairs from Sebastian's face. Sebastian's eyes flew open a moment later. Making Ciel jump as the demon sat up quickly and was clearly shocked.

"Uhh.." he started to rub at his right arm. Then looked down at himself as if he were looking for something.

"Sebastian...?" he hesitantly stated his name.

Sebastian looked at him for a moment. "Young master...?" he muttered. "Why on earth am I in your bed? Weren't we captured?" he stated confused.

Ciel was utterably surprised. It seemed Sebastian was now his normal self. But had no recoilection of what'd happened after. He'd had the suitcase with everything else hidden under his bed so he could inspect it later. "We were captured..." he tried to think. "We were rescued. And now we're home."

Sebastian blinked at him. Raising a brow as he could clearly see his master was lying. "Why am I in your bed?" he asked.

Ciel was obviously thinking for a moment. "Because...I was worried about you." he stated. Sebastian's eyes grew wide as he could see his masters wasn't lying about that part. That statement wasn't something he thought he'd ever hear from his master.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

It'd been a week since Sebastian had been home. His routine had seemed to go back to normal. But what worried Ciel was the fact that Sebastian only remembered being put in an ice chamber, then all went blank. Why? Why had Sebastian suddenly remembered some things but had no memory of what happened in between? He watched Sebastian closely for the past week. Trying to see if anything differed in his routine. Stranger still Sebastian didn't seem to notice the ring on his wedding finger. But in all the time he was watching him he noticed when Sebastian changed his gloves he didn't look at his hands. But he wondered, couldn't he feel it?

"Young master I have to say this new obession of you watching me is becoming rather creepy." Sebastian stated as he was right in front of his masters face.

"Gahh! Don't do that!" he jumped back.

Sebastian smiled as he stood straight. "My apologies young master." he giggled. Ciel clearly saw him put his finger near his face. And clearly saw the bump of the ring from under his glove. But Sebastian still didn't seem to notice it.

He watched for a moment, then turned. "Sebastian I want chocolate pudding for a snack later."

"Yes, my lord." he bowed.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Claus was chained to the wall of a cell. He looked at the Queen menicingly as she stood before him with authority.

"You are a stubborn fool to keep silent." she stated.

"I told you I won't answer anything about the heir until I have what I want." he replied.

She went silent again, thinking on the matter. Even after the week he'd been locked up. He'd said nothing. Cordelia had not eatting in two weeks since Sebastian had been taken. She weighed her options. She sighed. "I have to think of the future." she muttered. "Name your demands."

Claus smiled as he looked upon her.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

He sat at his desk as he waited for his butler. Three more days had passed. And still he didn't see any changes in his butler. The door opened and he came into the room.

"Young master. I have the papers you requested." he put a stack of papers in front of his master.

"Hmmm." he picked one up to look it over. Sebastian walked over to the fireplace and started poking at the fire with a fire poker.

He perked up as he heard something. "I didn't know we were expecting guests young master." he stood up and walked over to the window. The carriages were already parked infront of the house.

"Hey! What's going on!" came Bards shout. Then the door to the office swung open. Charles G. and some guards came in. As well as the other Charles. Charles G. stepped forward, holding a paper in his hand.

"Ciel Phantomhive. Your under arrest for hiding the Heir from her majesty." he held the paper for Ciel to see.

"What?" he stood up and was forced down to his desk as he was being cuffed.

"Young master!" Sebastian shouted. But was grabbed by some strange men, he tried to fight them off, but to no avail. He got picked up and was being carried out of the room. He was kicking and punching at the men who carrying to a royal carriage. "Let me go!" He was now in the carriage. "Let me go!" He saw his master and the other servants being put in a prisoner truck. He didn't understand what was going on. Or why he was in a royal carriage while everyone else was being taken to jail. It made no sense.

"Sebastian!" Ciel shouted as the doors shut to the truck.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Ciel was tossed into a jail cell along with his servants. "What is going on?" he shouted as the door closed.

Charles G. stood before the door as if he were bored. "Isn't it obvious? Your in jail for secondary kidnapping."

"Kidnapping?" he looked puzzled.

"That man stated that your butler was in the suitcase." he stirred his cup of coffee. "You failed to notify her majesty that he was safe and sound. So it's secondary kidnapping." he took a sip.

"Kidnapping?" Maylene shouted.

"The young master would never do that!" chimed in Finni.

"How is it kidnapping? He's our butler!" Bard shouted.

"Ohh...I guess your master didn't tell you." he took another sip of his coffee. "Your butler is a prince." he pretended he didn't see their shock.

"A prince?" they shouted at the same time.

"A prince of England as a matter of fact." he stirred his coffee.

"What?" they shouted.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sebastian was carried throughout the royal palace. Soon they'd come to a room that had etracat designs on it that was in the far back of the palace. He was put to his feet shoved into the room. The door was closed quickly to keep him in. He heard a resounding click, indicating the door had been locked. He could feel it. The room. It was not a normal room, though it appeared to be. He walked over to the door and inspected it. It was faint. But he could feel the power of a sigil on it. Invisible to the naked eye. The room had been made to keep a demon. He looked about and ran to the window and tried to open it. But it was locked. Grabbing a chair he threw it at the window, but it didn't break. Indeed preparations had been made throughly. He panted as he was suddenly filled with anxiety. He didn't understand why but he couldn't control the feeling of desperation to get out. Within that room he was no more powerful than a human. It frightened him. Emotions were welling up inside of him and were bursting forth.

He didn't know why, but he fell to his knees. And soon collasped entirely to the floor on his stomach and started to weap. The thing that was worse in his mind. Was he didn't even know why he was crying.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Ciel was slapped across the face harshly. His face snapping to the side. He was strapped to a chair to keep him from fighting back.

"Ahhh i'd be lying if I didn't say I wasn't enjoying this." Charles G. stated as he stood back.

"I didn't kidnap him!" he shouted at him.

"Well obviously considering the queen told you to watch the bag. But the failure to notify her that he was safe showed you had no intention of sending him back. So her majesty stated you had to be punished." he leaned on a table. "Of course I can't go beyond slapping. That's an utter disappointment." he sighed.

"What's going to happen to my butler?" he asked.

"Nothing. He's just going to be locked in his room until he's calm. He's pretty much under house arrest so to speak." he shrugged.

"Your giving that information rather quickly." he raised a brow. He didn't think the information would of been given to him at all.

"It was her majesty's wish." he stated as if he were bored. "She stated in the least you should know he's okay. Not that it matters." he dug in his hear. The door opened, and the sound of footsteps were drawing near.

"Well well well. If it isn't the queen's dog. Being disciplined are we?" came a familiar voice.

"Claus!" he was shocked.

"But of course." he smiled.

"I thought you were arrested."

"I was. But her majesty saw things my way." he stated smugly. He leaned closer to Ciel's face. "How does it feel to know you'll lose your butler forever?"

"What do you mean?" he looked at him defiantly.

"Her majesty and I made a deal. I now have complete authority over your butler...or shall I say his highness." he smiled. "Now he'll be raised as a proper member of royalty by my own hand."

"Why are you so adamant about this?" he asked as he watched Charles G. yawn from behind Claus.

"It was my dream." he seemed to sigh happily. "My dream to be at the side of the greatest legend known to man."

"A rather simple dream if you ask me." Charles G. stated bored.

"You know nothing of my dream!" he shouted at Charles G., but quickly composed himself. "Not that it matters. When your all dead i'll still live on. Teaching and protecting the secret symbol for all eternity."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sebastian had laid on the bed after picking himself off the floor. It'd taken a few hours but he'd finally stopped crying. Now he was just under an overwhelming depression. He heard the door to the room opening and someone entered. Footsteps indicating the person was walking up to the bed near him.

"Are you calm now?" Victoria asked him as he watched him lay there. He said nothing as she sat on the bed and patted his back. "I know your confused, but trust me everything will be alright."

He looked exhausted as he kept his face from her. He didn't understand what was going on. Why he cried. Or why he was depressed now. Nothing made sense. And even after he'd calmed down and had time to think, nothing was adding up. Not even why he'd suddenly had a tidal wave of emotions.

"He'll be alright your majesty. He just needs some rest." John stated.

"Sebastian." she whispered. "I know it's hard, but someday you'll understand why this all came to be." she rubbed his back one last time. Then started to get up.

"Then explain it to me." he spoke. His voice was hoarse from lack of use.

She sighed as she sat back down. "You don't know the circumstances of your birth. But I will say this. When you were born it was always intended for you to be here."

"What would you know? I was born in hell. It would be foolish for me to think I was to live here." he hugged his pillow tighter.

"John." she signaled to him. He nodded and presented her with a folder. "Sebastian. In this folder is a copy of the truth of your birth. And why it was so important that it had to be you." she put it on the table next to the bed. "I won't force you to read it. But if you want answers. I feel that you must." She got up and left the room. The door being locked once more.

He sat up on his knees and looked at the folder that had his name on it. Unsure if he wanted to even look at it or not. Taking a deep breath he reached for it and opened it.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"It pleases me to know that now i'm his permanent guardian." Claus gloated. "And best of all, with my authority I can keep you away from him."

"Why are you so intent on that?"

"Because your disgusting. Your forcing servant ways upon one who is to be great. Your a tainted soul who knows nothing of what he needs."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sebastian's mouth hung open as his breath became labored. Trembling as he read the documents in his hands. His eyes were wide with shock. "It can't be..." he stated in a low voice. "It can't be!" he raised his voice. He couldn't believe the information. A copy of his birth certificate was one of the pages he'd seen. A copy of the declaration of what he was to be. The title he'd gained from simply being born. And the information of his apparent wife that he didn't even know of til now. He dropped the papers to the floor. Stunned at it all.

He then seemed to come out of his stupor for a moment and pulled off his left hand glove. Finally seeing the ring that adorned his finger. His hand shook as he stared at it. "No..." he said in a low voice. "I can't have..." he shook his head. "It's a lie..." he grabbed at the ring with his other hand. "It's a lie!" he tried to pull it off. No matter how hard he pulled the ring simply wouldn't come off. It was like it was permanently attached to his finger.

"Guuhh..." he kept on pulling. Getting up quickly and going to the bathroom. Grabbing the bar of soap he rubbed it on the ring to make it slippery, but it still wouldn't come off. "Gahh.." he shook as he fell to his knees again. The only sound of the water coming from the faucet as he'd left it on. He breathed heavily as he tried to control his breathing. A worse case scenario for a demon had occured.

He'd been born while his mother was under a binding contract that'd made her a slave. As a demon slave it meant anything that his mother had done just before his birth was absolute. That Phantomhive man. Had made it so he was apart of his family line by the drinking of his mothers blood. Which meant, that if the documents were true. That he was related to the Phantomhive family. Which also meant, the choices that were made upon his birth. Was his future. Permanently. He leaned back against the tub and looked at the ceiling. He'd gone catatonic with a single thought.

He was the royal family's slave.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_Another chapter, which i'm sure everyone is like "WHAT A MINUTE? WHAT HAPPENED TO THE PARADISE THING? AND..AND THE GUY?". Well as i've said before as the chapters go everything will be explained. Though i'm sure someone is going to smack me a few times. LOL._

_Well anyway I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. And that some questions were answered. Even though...I added more confusion. XD_

_Reviews and critique appreciated. Also I wanna wish everyone a Happy Early Thankgiving. =D Yay turkey day is coming soon! Next week is gonna be epic...except for the math test. That part sucks. xD_


	10. Chapter 10

Hidden Secrets 10

By Female Heero Yuy

_Disclaimer: If I owned Kuroshitsuji this would be in the manga. XD_

_Fair warning, you maybe confused after reading this lol._

_"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""_

Books were slammed on the table in front of Sebastian. He sat there staring at them with his hands in his lap. It was morning. 9 am to be exact. The time when he'd be waking his own master if he were able.

"You are to study these seriously." Claus started as he nodded to a servant of the royal family that was unfamilar. He put some paper, ink and writing quill on the side of the books. "Once you have read them and memorized them, I expect you to write a ten page report on each book. Once you are done you may then have leisure time. And for one hour you may have some time with Cordelia, before bed." he leaned over his shoulder. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Perfectly." he responded. Earning a smile from Claus. "But it doesn't mean I will obey." he stated as Claus had stood straight.

This made Claus frown. And drawing back his hand he gave Sebastian a mightly slap on his face. His cheek becoming red from the impact as it snapped to the side. A pained yelp from his lips as it happened. Claus then grabbed him by his hair from the back of his head and forced him to look at him. "Do you think your so clever that I won't figure out what your doing?" he spoke with venom. "I am much older than you boy. Though I am a human made demon, don't think for a second that I am weaker than you. A natural born demon. You will do as your told or else you won't like the consequences."

"You can beat me all you want. I won't obey you." he responded solemnly. Wincing when the grip on his hair tightened.

"Do you take me for a fool?" he whispered at him. "Not only do I know beating you on a daily basis will do nothing, but the queen would never allow such a thing. That much i'm sure your aware." he let go of Sebastian's hair, and stepped away after giving him a light push. "But there are other methods to make you...obedient." he grasped a dagger from the table and started spinning it's tip on his index finger. "Say for example. Torturing your beloved master whom you seem so fond of."

Sebastian's eyes grew wide as he drew a breath.

"A demon's greatest fear..." he walked about the room. "...is to fail or lose a contract is it not?" he looked out of the corner of his eye to see Sebastian shudder. He knew he'd hit a nerve. "I wonder...what would happen if he were killed?...Such a waste of a perfectly good soul don't you think? All that work you put into it. Would have gone to waste." he looked at him now. "Especially since while here, your no more stronger than an average human. There'd be nothing you could do to stop such a thing...isn't that right?" he taunted him. Watching as Sebastian averted his gaze. "I have something rather...interesting to tell you." he smiled evilly. "But since you won't behave...I guess I shouldn't tell you. It was about your master too." he pretended to be disappointed at not telling him.

"What of my master?" he was instantly looking at Claus.

He tsked at Sebastian as he walked over and put the dagger back on the table. "Now, now Sebastian. You should know better than that." he put a hand to his shoulder and made him get up from the chair walk walk over to a piece of paper that was beside a lamp. "If you want this information, you'll have to pay." he signaled to the paper.

"What is this?" he asked as he trembled. But he was rather sure what it was. He was hoping it wasn't what he anticipated.

"As a clever demon, i'm sure you know what it is. All it needs now..." he held a writing quill infront of Sebastian. "Is your signature."

"And if I don't?"

Claus smiled though Sebastian couldn't see it since he wasn't looking at him. "Ciel Phantomhive will be slaughtered at the stakes for kidnapping a member of the royal family..." he touched Sebastian's face. "At noon." he whispered.

Sebastian felt his blood go cold in his veins. He drew a breath as tears welded up in his eyes. It was part of the seals in the room. To make him feel human emotions. Why such a seal was placed in the room he didn't know. But he hated it. He wished it were gone. Lifting a shakey hand he grasped the quill, and stepped closer to the paper. Taking a moment to read it. "From today, hence forth. Sebastian Michaelis..." he took another breath. "Agrees to the conditions written upon this parchment to grant salvation un to Ciel Phantomhive. Upon signature...all charges will be dropped..." he choked for a moment. "Conditions as listed...even upon the death of Ciel Phantomhive...Sebastian Michaelis shall perform his noble duties in the palace permanetly. He shall do as told by his instructor...Claus...Oscar...Tudor..." he could swear he was starting to feel sick as if he couldn't read anymore.

"It's alright." he whispered in Sebastian's ear. "Just sign. Sign and your master will live."

"Isn't it enough that i'm already under their power?" he asked.

"Not quite." he stated. "This paper will keep you from finding any...loopholes...shall we say. I'm sure even now your attempting to figure out a way out of this. This paper will ensure you'll be a...good boy..for eternity. Even after your masters death." he pushed the paper closer. "Now sign."

Sebastian closed his eyes for a moment. He could swear he could feel his blood go to his ears and pound constantly. Time was slowly down it seemed. Opening his eyes he leaned over. And signed."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Ciel sat in his cell. He and his servants looking dirty, miserable, but most of all sad and angry. His servants were for the most part fine. But Ciel was looking a down right mess. As Charles G. had taken as much time as he could to torment him. Only stopping when the queen called him to his duties. They heard keys jiggling as someone was coming down the steps to the dungeons.

Soon Charles P. came into view. Holding something in his hands as the guard opened the cell. "By order of her majesty the queen you are all free to go."

"A 24 hour punishment? Seems small." Ciel stated as he got up and walked out of his prison with his servants behind him.

"It may seem small now. But you were actually due to be slaughtered at the stakes at noon."

"What?" he was shocked. "Then if thats the case why the sudden change?"

Charles P. handed Ciel a large envelope. "Everything in there explains it all. I suggest you read it after you leave."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sebastian slid fingers down the soft curtains as he watched his master and other servants be escorted out of the palace. He was in the queens room, watching the courtyard from her windows as his room was in the back.

"Everything will be alright dearie." Victoria stated to him. "Just wait and see."

"Young master..." he whispered in a low voice that only he could hear. "I'm sorry."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Ciel opened the envelope as the carriage started to pull away from the palace. Reading the paper from within it. His eyes grew wide over it's contents. The paper slipping from his fingers. And falling to the floor and visible for others to read.

_Young master,_

_I know by the time you read this you will be driven to do what it takes to have things clarified. And so i'm writing you this letter with that in mind. I apologize for not telling you this in person. If I could I would do so as it is my duty as your butler. But I am currently unable due to being locked in what apparently is to be my room here at the palace. _

_I'm sure you were told you were originally to be killed at noon. And your wondering why you are suddenly being let go. _

_That is because I had to do something unbefitting a butler of the Phantomhive family. I had to sign an agreement to accept what was put upon me from my birth. Please do not think I wanted this young master. I only did this as per our contract to protect you. Though i'm sure you'll find this most...disagreeable. I had no choice. I hope you'll understand. But...something to make you happy. I've made an agreement with the Queen Victoria. It hope you will find this most acceptable for..."_

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Your majesty! What is the meaning of this!" Claus stomped into the throne room in a rage. Holding papers in his fist.

"It is as it says Claus." she stated calmly. "It is the after agreement I have done with London's secret heir. As Queen I saw it was a fitting arrangement."

"But you gave me authority over him!" he threw the papers to the floor.

"Authority indeed. But as Queen I may do anything I like in terms of changes. You will continue to see to his studies. And continue to be his guardian. But remember that the royal family will choose what he can and cannot do."

"But Ciel Phantomhive will...!"

"Will make it easier for him to deal with his commitments." she cut him off. "That is all. And I assure you they won't be left alone." she seemed to smile. "Now if you please. I have other matters to attend to." She got up from her throne and walked out of the room.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_"...for I have requested for permission that you assist me in adapting to a noble lifestyle. She will not allow me to leave the palace unattended, but stated it is permissable for me to leave the palace with you as an attendee. But any long trips must be scheduled in advance. I was not able to gain permission for you to come to the palace this day, but she stated tomorrow at any time after 6 am will be fine. I'm sure you will come so I shall have your favorite tea and snack awaiting you._

_Sebastian Michaelis_

_Phantomhive Butler and Secret Heir of London_

_P.s. I have called Lau to bring you a suitable meal for supper. He should arrive at the manor at 7 pm sharp. For lunch there are left overs in the fridge from yesterdays dinner. Please do bare with it."_

Ciel lips turned into a grin as he fell over on his side and started to laugh. "That bastard!" he laughed some more. Even while captive in his proper state of mind he was able to find a way to get around anything they'd thrown at him. He would of loved to see Claus's face when he'd heard the news.

"Young master what's so funny?" Tanaka asked as his normal self.

"Nothing. Nothing at all."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sebastian recieved a harsh slap across his face again. His wrists and ankles tied to the chair he sat in as he panted. A light trail of blood going down to his chin.

"You cheeky little brat!" Claus spat at him in distaste. "How dare you go beyond my authority to the queen."

Swallowing for a moment. "Well, I am a member of the royal family. The queen as a relative can make changes." he smiled. "Does this displease you so?"

Claus slapped him again. "You will go to her majesty and tell her you want nothing to do with that dog!" he pointed a finger at him.

"Though I hate dogs, I have a certain fondness, as you have said, for this one. The british love dogs." he responded with a giggle. "Especially little yipping ones." he snickered. Claus was right, he was clever. No where in the document did it state he couldn't gain permission from the queen for what he wished. A loophole that Claus had tried to avoid, had been horribly overlooked. He got slapped again. But this did nothing to remove his smile.

"Clever, clever you are boy. While it would of been better if your memories were diluted as before I couldn't very well take the time to redo the proceedures. But I should of made the time for this. That much is certain." he threw a towel on the floor. "Guards!" he shouted. Two guards came rushing in and stood before him. "This is an order. Never again is his highness to go to the queen without my permission." he told him.

"Yes sir!" he stated at salute.

"And as for tomorrow. No one is to come in to visit his highness. Even if that person should have the queens permission."

"But sir, her majesty has ordered..." one started to speak.

"Do as I say!" he yelled. "It is for his highness's safety afterall. Let me deal with her majesty should that come to it."

"Yes sir." they stated hesitantly.

"Now go and get me my appointed royal physician. NOW!" he ordered. Making them run to leave the room. Leaning over to be at Sebastian's eye level. "See...I can be clever too." he spoke with determination.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sebastian bit and kicked as the men forced him to to lay on the medical bed. He'd been changed from his butler's suit to a plain white shirt and pants. Straping him as before. Only this time Sebastian was able to put up more of a fight since he was in his own right of mind. Straped at the wrists, ankles, and upper body as before. He tugged and pulled on his restraints in an attempt to break them. Clentching his fists as he tried to use his demon strength. "Untie me!" he growled at Claus.

"I'm afraid not." he walked to the side of the bed. "Until your bed has been...updated we can't have you walking freely about. And besides..." he pulled out Sebastian's medical file. "According to your file. Your still mentally ill."

Sebastian rawred as he tried again to break his restraints. The bed being wheeled to the lower levels of the palace where the medical rooms were. Victoria has just arrived to see him being wheeled out of his room.

"Claus what is the meaning of this?" she looked to him. A tad of shock on her features.

"Forgive me your majesty. But it seems his highness has fallen back into his mentally ill state." he smiled. "Do not worry. Treatment will be implimented immediately."

She stared at him for a moment as she could clearly see the cunning in his eyes. "I see." she responded, though she was aware of Sebastian's case. "See to it that he is taken care of."

Claus could tell she knew what he was doing but simply bowed. "Of course your majesty."

"Although, any instruments to...ease the mind should not be used just yet. We feel it is...stress that makes his mind so ill." she spoke with a hint of her own clever mind.

Claus's eye twitched in annoyance. "As you wish your majesty. But of course. I think it most wise that he not see any guests at the moment. You of course. Understand."

"But of course. But do remember in a few days time I shall expect him to be present at the ball."

"Ahhh forgive me. My mind let it slip. I shall ensure he is there."

"See that you do."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

His wrists and ankles were rubbed raw at his constant attempt to break the bindings. Apparently this room as well was full of the invisible seals to keep his strength at a human level. He panted as he decided to lay there calmly and catch his breath to try and think of another plan. But another thought kept coming into his mind. What had he meant when he said his memories had been diluted? And what proceedures had occured? He tried to think. To remember but something seemed to keep it at a haze. When he started to get a headache he left the thought alone. Attempting to go back to figuring out how to get out of his current predicament. He heard the doors open and footsteps.

"Calm now are we?" Claus asked as he came into his line of vision. "Look what you did. You've gone and wounded yourself on your restraints." he spoke as if he were scolding a young child who'd done something bad. "Look there's blood on your nice clean clothes and sheets."

"What are you going to do?" he asked, glaring at the man above him.

"I was going to go forth with a more permanent mind proceedure. But her majesty is against it." he walked about the bed to get to a cabinet. On the inside Sebastian sighed in relief. The queen had brought him some time. "So for now, I shall prepare in a more...dignified manner. And after the ball your treatment will begin."

"Treatment?" he raised a brow.

Claus was filling a syringe with a clear liquid. "Yes. But there's no point in going into the details. You won't remember once it's complete." he tapped the air out of it and pushing alittle bit of liquid out. "For now i'll just give you a shot to calm your nerves so you won't hurt yourself anymore." he walked over. "And don't bother expecting to see the Earl tomorrow. He won't be allowed in since your behavior was so unpleasant." he lifted a long sleeve to Sebastian's shirt, sticking the needle in a visible vein and earning a yelp from him. He emptied the contents into his arm. "There we are." he pulled the needle out and rubbed at the spot he'd put it. "Why don't you get a nice little nap." he smiled. "And if you behave for supper we'll give you some nice porrage with honey in it." he put the syringe on a table and left the room.

Sebastian was frowning for a moment. When Claus had left he'd tugged on his restraints again to see if they'd gotten weaker from his earlier attempts. After a few minutes the drug started to kick in and he felt himself getting sleepy. His ring for a moment catching his attention as a bit of light had hit it to make it glimmer. He was fighting to stay awake. But all attempts failed as it hit him full force. Putting him to sleep.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Ciel stared at the thing on his plate. He was rather sure Sebastian had stated a suitable meal. But the thing on his plate. He wondered if it could even be called suitable. Or a meal for that matter. In front of him was a small piece of meat. With a side of some rice. And a bowl of soup. "What...is this?" he asked Lau who sat across from him.

"Rice with some goose and wonton soup." he said with glee.

"Do I look like a small animal to you?"

"Aww come now Earl. Today was the chance for me to give you food from my country. Do you know how hard it is to find the ingredients for wonton soup? It's rather difficult."

"I was in jail for twenty four hours...I demand a meal that will feed me!" he shouted. The only good meal was his lunch. But that was hours ago. And he didn't even get a dessert as there were no sweets in the house. Even after his lunch he was still a tad hungry but opted to wait for his dinner. A rather large mistake in his mind.

"Young master!" Maylene came running into the room. "A letter has arrived for you!" she tripped over her loose shoelaces. "Ahh!" Falling right in front of Ciel with the letter being held to him.

"Didn't Sebastian tell you not to run in the house?" he muttered as he took the letter.

"Ahhh...i'm sorry!" she responded with embarassment.

Looking at the seal he saw it was the queens. Opening the letter he read it's contents. "What?" his eyes grew wide with shock.

"What's the letter say?" Finni asked with curiosity.

"It seems I can't go to the palace tomorrow as Sebastian has suddenly taken ill." he looked over the letter, knowing something had to of happened for such an outcome to have happened.

"That's terrible!" Maylene uttered. Her hands on her cheeks as she was wracked with worry.

"Ahhh poor Sebastian!" Finni cried. "He's sick due to missing the young master!"

"Idiot how can someone like that become sick from not seeing the young master?" Bard responded.

Ciel pulled an invitation for the ball from behind the letter. A small card fell as he did this action. "Hmmm?" he picked it up. It had a set of words in the queens handwriting. _Royal Physician _"...Royal Physician?...what does that mean?" he thought aloud.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

It was the day of the ball, and Ciel was dressed as any noble going to a ball hosted by the royal family should be. But his eyes spoke of that of a person searching for someone like a hawk. Watching everyone from where he stood by the wall. He saw her majesty the Queen Victoria, sitting upon her throne as others dances and drank in joy and harmony. Upon closer inspection he could see Cordelia behind the curtains, watching the ball from her hiding spot. She obviously wished to be apart of it, but could not as no one was to know of her. Apart of him felt sorry for her. She had to remain in the shadows, alone, while everyone lived and did as they wished. She would never be able to do as she truly wished. He was sure she wanted to dance on the dance floor with Sebastian to join in on the celebration. Looking back at the queen he saw her nod to him suddenly. Looking to where her eyes directed him he saw Claus and another man nearby. Ducking behind a curtain when they got closer to where he was standing. From the shadows he listened in on their conversation.

"Sir, didn't her majesty say we should wait on any treatments? She did not seem thrilled on having him becoming bed ridden again." a man who was sweating due to clearly being nervous spoke.

"We can't waste anytime on this. The longer he's in his right of mind, the more difficult it'll be to revert the process back to how we'd originally done it. Just do as your told and prepare for the treatment for after then end of the ball."

"Yes...sir." he spoke hesitantly. Walking away towards a door. Ciel followed silently so he wouldn't be noticed. It soon dawned on him what the words _Royal Physician_ had meant. For the man who was hesitant and nervous. Was indeed a royal physician. Her majesty surely had intended for him to follow the man, as he could be able to gain him access to where ever Sebastian was. For even her majesty couldn't give him access to Sebastian while under the care of the royal physician who was under Claus. Though cowardly the man be. It was obvious he feared Claus more than the Queen. Ciel did his best from being noticed as the man turned to see if he were being followed. Ciel was hiding behind a pillar as the man went back to walking down the hall.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sebastian had been galped to keep any vocal noise to a minimum. Still strapped to the bed in the same room as before. Only now his wrists and ankles had bandages on them due to the damage he'd caused to himself from trying to gain freedom from his bindings. He was determined to get loose however, and such acts did not stop him from continually pulling against his bindings, as futile as it seemed. Not even stopping when a man walked in to grab something.

"Honestly, that man is so scary. I don't know who I should fear more. Her majesty or him?" he spoke to himself as he took a glance at Sebastian. "Then theres this one. I should of been a denist." he quivered in fright as Sebastian glared at him. "I...I...i'm leaving now." he all but ran out the door.

Sebastian took this opportunity to tug on his restraints again. Only stopping when a shadow loomed over him. "Hmmm." he looked out of curiosity. "Yohhhnngg mmmaatterrr." he attempted to speak properly in his surprise.

"Shuuussh.." Ciel put a finger to his lips and covered Sebastian's mouth. "Keep it down." he looked around for a moment. Relieved abit that any treatments hadn't been done to his butler. Looking at Sebastian's restraints he saw that they weren't regular ones, but the type that needed a key for the locks that kept the leather in place.

"Yohng maatter buhh mahh hu gehh mout ma mehere!" he tried with determination.

Ciel didn't understand why his butler was in a panic but shushed him again. "Sebastian, be silent or i'll get caught."

Sebastian shook his head feverishly, "Mmmuuuuoooo! Moh maahh moo goouu!"

"Your being hysterical!" he covered his butlers mouth to silence him further. "Now..." he tried to speak in a harsh whisper. "Sebastian...you need to listen. If we don't get you out of here before the ball ends. They are going to do the treatment on you again. We have to get you out of here before then. Do you understand?"

Sebastian nodded.

"And I know your pondering this. But it is her majesty's wish to get you out of here. Why she keeps changing her mind suddenly I don't know. But it is her wish...now i'm going to remove the galp. Speak lowly. Got it?"

Sebastian nodded again.

Ciel pulled down the cloth to his neck. "Where is the key?"

"That man has it." he replied. "He keeps it with him all the time."

Ciel scoffed at the new information given to him.

"Young master." he called to him. Ciel looking at him. "The queen placed something under my pillow about an hour ago. She told me to tell you when you arrived."

Ciel was stunned and reached behind the demon's pillow. Pulling out a small envelope. Opening it he pulled out a letter to read it's contents.

"_Little boy, _

_I'm sure you are highly confused as to why my decisions have changed so drastically in the course of a few days. My explaination in this letter shall be quick as i'm sure you are of a limited time. When I appointed Claus the caretaker of the children, I thought it was a suitable affair as he can watch over them for their life. But i've come to see how angry the man is. And though he obeys my requests, I fear for them. I regret giving him tenor, but I shall hold him accountable for his actions. But I cannot do this if Sebastian is so near. In the short time I know you have been treated poorly. But it was a necessity. This is my request of you now. Take Sebastian to your manor and await further notification. I need him under your care so that I may make final terms with Claus on this engagement. Will you do this for us?_

_Her Royal Majesty Queen Victoria."_

"It seems her majesty has changed her mind yet again." Sebastian smirked.

"This is your doing isn't it?" he raised a brow.

"Young master." he looked at him as best as he could. "All I said to her was that there was certain things Claus was doing that was not suited for someone to raise anyone of nobility. How she interpreted it was entirely on her own." he looked at him cutely. Ciel glared at him. "The bruised cheek helped too." his gaze shifted.

"For someone who was trying to get me to leave at the start, you sure are calm now."

"That's because I see a key in that envelope." his smirk grew. Ciel blinked and shook the envelope over his hand and a key dropped out. Surprised for a moment, then he glared at the demon. "I never said there was only one key."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_Another chapter done. Possibly more people mad at me for confusing them with this fic. XD LOL. And i'm still working on x mas gifts . I atleast finished 6 of 7 hats. And a scarf. I'm now working on a Vampire Hunter D scarf for a friend cause that's what she wanted for x mas. It's sooo soft! =D I'ma totally have to make myself one after the holidays. XD For those of you ready to tear my head off about D wearing a scarf. Believe it or not he does wear them in the novels. As a matter of fact believe it or not. D doesn't wear a cape like in the anime. He actually wears a trench coat. Even Hideyuki has mentioned he never saw D wearing a cape like a typical vampire. But still likes Amano's work. =D Thus why on the cover of the novels D is wearing a cape too instead of a trench coat. LOL._

_Man I hope I passed my math class. I don't feel like I did T.T I hate math. It's evil! My only consolation is with this one math problem. I swear I had a realization. I couldn't figure it out, so I went back to it when I finished other ones and then it hit me what I had to do after staring at it for 5 minutes. I was like OMG! I CAN'T BELIEVE I DIDN'T REALIZE THIS? when it hit me. XD I don't think I got an A on my final, but i'm hoping to pass the course anyway. *crosses fingers* if not. I can only try again._

_I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. If your brain hurt with everything in it. You probably read it correctly lol. xD Jk._

_Reviews and critique appreciated. =D _


	11. Chapter 11

Hidden Secrets 11

By Female Heero Yuy

_Disclaimer: If I owned Kuroshitsuji this would be in the manga. XD_

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sebastian and Ciel ran down the hall with haste. Hiding behind pillars when anyone approached. "Can't you get us out of here faster?"

"I'm sorry young master, but with the seals on the grounds I cannot use my demon abilities. I'm no more than an average human here." He looked around the pillar. He was still in his white shirt and slacks. His right wrist exposed as he'd used the bandage to hide his part of the contract. Ciel saw how red it was and winced. Sebastian must of been putting up a great deal of a fight to try to get lose.

"What a pain." he sighed as looked around the pillar himself. "It looks like if we're silent enough we can get out of there through the servants quarters."

"Indeed...so long as theres nothing to bring attention to us."

Ciel's eye shifted from side to side, "Now!" he dashed toward the door to the servants quarters with Sebastian following behind him. Stopping only when he heard a sudden yelp from his butler followed by a thud. "Sebastian!" he looked. Blinking in surprise at what he saw.

"Oh darling! I've missed you so much!" Cordelia snuggled against her mate on the floor. Sebastian was obviously irritated as he was trying to shove her off.

"Let go!" he growled at her. But she simply clung to his torso like a koala to a tree.

"How can you say such a thing?" she looked at him with a pathetic face. "And to think I snuck away from the ball to come and see you in your time of illness." she rubbed her face against his. "But it's alright I know your still very ill." she purred.

"I'm not ill!" he hissed at her.

"Sebastian keep it down!" Ciel spoke just above a whisper. "We have to get going, hurry up!"

"Your taking my mate away?" Cordelia looked at Ciel mortified. "No! I won't let you take him! Not with you me!"

"We can't take you! Everyone will notice!" he responded.

"It's that or i'll call for the guards!" she shot back.

"Sebastian do something about her!" Ciel looked to his butler who was partially sitting up while Cordelia clung to him.

"Darling! This human is being rude to me!" she whined.

"Sebastian!"

"Darling!"

"Sebastian!" he glared at his butler.

"Darling!" she drew her face closer to his.

Sebastian looked between them both, and fell flat on the floor with his hand to his head. Releasing a deep sigh as he was getting frustrated himself.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Queen Victoria stood at the balcony and watched as the figures in the night jumped into a carrage and left while the festivities were still going on behind her. Charles G. Standing off to the side of her as he scoffed in annoyance.

"Is it really a good idea to do this?" he asked her. "You know he's going to throw a fit when he finds out you helped him escape. And with the Earl no less."

"Indeed. But I cannot allow the children to be educated by such a violent man. So changes must be made for their own safety for the present and future." she started to walk back inside. "He is the only one after all. That they will have when all others are dead. This was why I came him the guardianship powers over them in the first place. But we cannot have him abusing them to his own needs." she stepped through the doors.

"Tch." Charles G scoffed as soon as she was gone. "Who cares how he treats them? It's not like anyone will be there to see them anyway." he leaned over the banister. "Stupid demons."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Frances's expression was that a mixture of anger and confusion when she saw her nephew at her door. Angry because he'd showed up unannounced. Confused because he look like he'd been to hell and back as he was soaking wet from the downpour of the rain that'd been going on for the past few hours. "Am I too assume you got stranded due to a broken carrage?"

"If only that were the case, but no. I need your help aunty." he looked towards a pillar where Sebastian was.

"Oh?" she raised a brow as curiosity was getting the better of her.

"I require your hospitality to..." he didn't get to finish.

"Frances?" came an excited squeal from Cordelia from behind Sebastian. Sebastian and Ciel's faces were filled with utter shock at her outburst. But this didn't seem to sway her as she ran to Frances and gave her a tight hug.

"Cordelia?" Frances was shocked herself as she wrapped her arms about the girl. "What on earth are you doing here?"

"I came with my mate because he was running off." she stated excitedly. "Can you believe it Frances? I have a mate!" she spoke loudly with joy.

"Mate...?" she looked at Ciel. He on the other hand looked as though he was going to faint at any given moment. While Sebastian walked over, dumbfounded. "Sebastian! You look a mess! And where is your uniform! Your not even wearing any shoes!" she shouted at him.

Sebastian did indeed look even more worse for wear as he was soaking wet as well, and his feet and hem of his pants was covered in mud. But even though she was lecturing him, he was still far too shocked to even care. Cordelia was momentarily confused for a moment. But soon pulled out of Frances's arms and once again had her smile on her face. "Frances!" she said cheerily, and clutched Sebastian's arm for dear life. "This is my mate! I didn't know you knew him!" she was fawning over him.

It was now Frances's turn to be shocked to the point of near fainting. "...Se..bastian...mate...?" She was gripping the door to keep herself from falling over. But within moments she composed herself and signaled to a butler of hers. She whispered something in his ear and he nodded. She walked away and was going up the stairs. The butler signaled to other servants by clapping. "Jonathan i'll need you to go and take care of the Earl if you please." he stated as he took off his butlers coat and went on the porch where a still very shocked Sebastian stood. Putting his coat over his shoulders he picked him up in his arms. Gaining a frown from Cordelia but he ignored it. "Susan take care of the lady if you please. Samuel, go to the guest room nearest the library and prepare a hot bath for our guest here. Once you are finished borrow some suitable garments from the master."

"Yes sir." all the servants acknoledged as they went off to do their tasks. Except for Jonathan and Susan who stayed behind. For a moment. Jonathan had to practically drag Ciel up the stairs. While Cordelia voiced her protest of being separated from her mate.

"Well then..." the butler looked down at the stunned demon. "Shall we go clean you up now your majesty?" he smiled at Sebastian who still was in a catatonic state.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Ciel was now warm, dry and in fresh clothes as he stood before his aunts room. Finally over his shock he knew he had to speak with her now over the situation. Knocking twice on the door and not even waiting for approval to enter he walked in. "Aunty I have to speak with you."

Frances sat in a chair sipping some tea as if nothing had happened. "How rude, entering a ladies room without permission." she stated. But her typical vigor was not in it.

"How long have you known?" he asked.

"Known what?" she pretended to be ignorant.

"Don't play dumb with me. How long have you know about demons?" he stared her down.

She looked at him for a moment and sighed. "I guess there's no point in trying to hide it anymore." she looked away. "How many years has it been since I last saw that girl?" she pondered to herself. "I think it's been five...no...seven years since I last saw her. And she's the same as ever."

"Why did you say there was no such things as demons if you knew all along? Did you know Sebastian was a demon the whole time as well?"

"Yes and no. I knew of demons because I was Cordelia's lady in waiting those years ago. I didn't know Sebastian was a demon however. Not until we were tied up anyway."

"So..why did you state..." he was cut off.

"It was...is my duty. As a noble woman of course I was selected to be a lady in waiting to the royal familie's women. But it wasn't until I was given my assignment that I was told of Cordelia's...special case. Anyone who's served the royal family is obligated to keep it a secret. Or they will be beheaded for treason." she looked him in the eye with a serious expression. "Since I was unaware that you knew of demons I had to play dumb. But i'm sure you could imagine my shock at finding out Sebastian was a demon."

Ciel listened on as he took a seat infront of her.

"So were you ordered to care for him?" she asked bluntly.

Taken a back Ciel blinked for a moment and thought carefully. A lie was in order that much he saw. Though it was technically not a lie at all. "Yes. Sebastian was put under my care." he stated. As truthful as it was he would not tell her he'd only gotten such an order hours ago.

Frances stared at him for a moment, her eye was twitching. A very bad sign for Ciel. "AND YOU MADE HIM YOUR BUTLER?" She slammed her hands on the table as she got up. Rattling the fine china on impact.

"What better way to hide something than to keep it out in the open." he responded. Though it was obvious he'd nearly had a heart attack with her outburst.

She glared at him for a moment longer before calming and taking a seat. "I see. That is indeed a true statement." she composed herself. "How horrifying it must of been for her majesty to of found out."

"I think she took it rather well." he smiled.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sebastian sat in the tub as many thoughts raced through his mind. Thoughts of the Marchioness knowing his secret. Of what had happened. And what would happen. Groaned he plunged himself into the water, allowing the water to ease the thoughts in his mind. His eyes were closed, but he soon opened them while his head was under the water. Looking at the ceiling through it. Blinking a few times. By his third blink, there was a person who appeared to be burnt black to a crisp. The persons appearance caused him to scream and lift himself from the water. But the person was gone. Panting he moved his wet hair out of his face and looked about his surroundings.

The butler from before came in, "Here are some fresh towels and clothes for you, your majesty." he stated as he placed the items in a chair. "Are you alright sir?" he looked over at him.

Sebastian shook for a moment as he tried to gain his barings. "I'm fine..." he whispered.

"If I may your majesty you look extremely tired. Shall I prepare the bed for you?"

"Ah...that's...fine." he looked at the man finally, feeling rather awkward in his current situation.

"Very well then. Please do call if you need anything else. My name is Jacob." he bowed, then left the bathroom.

Sebastian released an exasperated sigh as he dunked himself back into the water. Bubbles blowing up as he did so. His upper half of his face above the water. Staring at his knees that were also out of the water and looking exhausted.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Dressed in a pair of borrowed pajamas, Sebastian turned off the light to the bathroom and walked into the room he was using. The room was lit with a fire to keep it warm. With a light breath it went out completely and Sebastian walked over to the closed curtains and opened them to let the light of the moon fill the room. Slowly releasing the curtains as he basked in it's like with a worried expression on his face.

Taking a few steps back he sat on the floor and hugged his knees to himself.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Frances rubbed at her temples as her and her nephew had been having a long discussion on the situation at had. "You realize Ciel. That all the work i've been doing now is useless do you not?"

"What do you mean?" Ciel asked with confusion.

"Since Sebastian is what you say he is, then fighting for your legal rights to keep your butler is pointless. We could of used it as there was some power abuse coming into play. But now it's not even worth the paper it's printed on." She tossed a file before him. "I recommend you start looking for a new butler, though you won't find one as great as Sebastian."

"I will not. Sebastian was my butler before he knew he was...what he is." he stated stubbornly.

"That makes no difference." she looked at him seriously. "As it stands if the queen wanted to she could lock him in a dungeon if she so wished. You will have to deal with the fact that you have no power over this situation."

Ciel looked at her in anger and defiance, but said nothing.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sebastian didn't know when it'd happened, but he'd fallen asleep on the floor where he'd been all night long. Picking himself up he looked at the clock on the wall and saw it was morning. "Ahhh...how careless of me." he muttered as he stood up and stretched. His body a tad stiff from sleeping on the floor, and sighing as still joints popped.

A knock sounded on his door, and opened.

"Oh I see your awake." Frances walked in with a few men behind her.

Sebastian looked at her neutrally as he dropped his arms to his sides. "Yes indeed." he replied as he watched her every movement.

"You have no clothes here so some will be made for you." she went about walking to the window and tying the curtains open with the ropes. Adjusting them into how she wanted them. "There is a set of my husbands old clothes that should fit you for now until a more suitable outfit is made. Once your changed come down for breakfast in the dining room."

The men had gone about taking Sebastian's measurements and choosing fabric while she was speaking. He stood awkwardly as they lifted his arms to get proper measurments of his arm lengths and waist. "I don't need a new outfit. I'm sure the young master would rather us to return home as soon as possible. I'll simply clean and return what clothes are borrowed."

Frances turned around and looked at him annoyed. "You cannot keep borrowing clothes. And my nephew has stated you will be staying for a while. This room is yours for the time being." She walked over to the door to the bathroom and opened it. "I'll have fresh towels brought up later. And later we shall go and get you necessities."

"I can most assure you..." he started.

"Sebastian that is enough! You are not a butler of the Phantomhive family anymore. Your a member of noble society and as such you will dress appropriately." she left no room for arguement. Then looked to the men. "Have him ready within 30 minutes. Breakfast will not be delayed."

"Yes ma'am." the men nodded.

She gave him a final look and walked out of the room.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Being dressed in a suit that was brown. Sebastian walked into the dining room. Frances was sipping some tea. Cordelia was too the right of her with an open seat between them, Elizabeth was across from Cordelia looking at her in awe. Ciel sat across from the open seat. Servants were awaiting orders, while food was on carts waiting to be served.

"Don't just stand there. Take your seat!" Frances shouted, as she pointed to the open seat to her right.

Slowly walking to the open seat he sat down. A servant helping him with his seat and handing him a napkin, which he took and laid it on the table.

"Ahem." Frances coughed.

"I'm not hungry." he replied.

"I doubt that." she glared at him.

"Marchioness i'm not hungry at all." he sweated a little.

"Look I know your shocked about everything hitting you at once, but that's no reason to forfeit your heath. You will atleast eat alittle bit of whats on your plate or i'll shove it down your throat." she stated in a form of pleasant manner. But her eyes clearly stated she'd go through with it.

Swallowing in a slight case of fear. Sebastian placed his napkin over his lap. After which Frances clapped her hands and the meal was finally being served. A dish was put before him. Looking across the table he noticed the humans had a different meal compared to him and Cordelia. While they had some oatmeal with fruit on the side on a plate with some bacon, a boiled egg to be cracked with a spoon, some orange juice, and water. He and Cordelia had plates of meat that looked like small boneless steaks, with brocolli, eggs sunny side up, a glass of water, and a glass of something red. He blinked for a moment and raised a brow.

Everyone else had already started eatting while he was sitting there staring for a moment. Picking up his fork and knife he cut into the meat into a small edible piece and took a bite. Chewing slowly, within moments he had a look of disgust on his face, and looked as though he wanted to vomit.

This did not pass by Frances however as she noticed his reaction. "Is something wrong?"

Spitting the meat into his napkin, he shudder. "That was...unpleasant. I apologize but what was that? It was rather disgusting." he took a sip of his water to wash the flavor away.

Frances looked at Elizabeth from the corner of her eye.

"Oh? So even Sebastian has foods he doesn't like?" Elizabeth asked.

Frances went to mixing her oatmeal for a second. "It was a meal for you and Cordelias...special needs." she took a bite of her oatmeal.

"Special needs? Does Sebastian and Cordelia have a special diet?" she asked. "I didn't know that."

"Hmm it seems we'll have to find out what...suits your tastes." Frances responded non chalantly. "In the very least drink your...juice." she choose her words carefully.

"Juice...?" he looked at his glass for a moment. "Ah...right...juice." he picked up his glass of red liquid. Sniffing at it for a moment. Cordelia was happily eatting her meal beside him which made him frown. He couldn't see how she could eat it so easily. But supposed it was due to her grown up on it. Looking back to his glass. He put it to his lips and took a sip. His eyes flashed for a moment from brow to his demonic pink eyes. Without realizing it he purred even as the glass was still to his lips.

Ciel raised a brow, "That must be some good...juice."

His eyes went wide as it dawned on him what he was doing. Putting the glass back on the table Sebastian got up quickly. "I gotta go." he walked out of the dining hall with hast.

"Sebastian! Sebastian get back here! You were not given permission to leave the table!" Frances stood from her seat. "Sebastian!" she chased after him.

Cordelia blinked with wide eyes in confusion as she watched her mate leave. Then she turned to Ciel as if she were asking him for answers with her eyes.

"I guess he needed some air." Ciel replied sweating alittle.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Frances caught up to the demon as he was passing some windows, grabbing him by his wrist to make him stop. "Sebastian! Where are your manners? You completely lack proper ettiqutte suited to one such as your rank!"

Taking deep breaths, Sebastian tried to calm his body down. The drink in the glass. It was human blood. Taking that sip had lit a fire in him. Made him want to go on a hunt of humans that had the same essence. But he had swore he'd never eat another human except for his master. The meat had been of human as well. But it tasted horrible. Some poor low grade soul had been slaughtered for nothing. "I'm sorry..." he whispered. He didn't dare look at her. "I...just...couldn't...take it." he could already feel her glare from behind him.

Frances sighed as she let go of his wrist. "This is going to be far more difficult than I thought." She looked out the window. "I thought you were raised the same way as Cordelia...but it seems I was wrong."

This time Sebastian did look at her. Blinking with confusion.

"Don't play dumb. I know you've figured out that I know your a demon." she looked at him with her hands on her hips. "I was after all a lady in waiting to Cordelia years ago."

Sebastians mouth hung open as that information was given to him.

"Stop that." she closed his mouth. "I know it's a shock for you to find out I knew of demons the whole time, but that's no reason to hang your mouth open as if waiting for a fly to go in." she removed her hand. "Now i'm not certain what your...dietary needs are. But we'll discuss this later in private. Under no circumstances are you to mention this to Elizabeth. Do you understand?"

Sebastian nodded quickly, afraid of what she might do if he didn't answer fast enough.

"Good. Now go wash your face. We leave in 20 minutes to go shopping." she started walking down the hall. "And do something about that hair of yours!"

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Cordelia clung to Sebastian's arm like a leech having a good meal. Even in the carriage. She wouldn't let him go for even a second. He wasn't alone however. His master was suffering in the same way with Elizabeth. Both had the same thought in mind. 'God help me.' The carriage stopped and Frances stepped out of the carriage.

"Now let's see." she pulled out a list of items she needed to buy. Sebastian was helping Cordelia out of the carriage while she looked it over. "We'll need socks, shoes, pants, shirts, underwear..." she muttered to herself. "Corsets, stockings, brushes..." she kept on as she took a few steps forward. Ciel was helping Elizabeth out of the carriage and they all stood behind her in wait. Cordelia was fiddling with her bonnet as it irritated her. She'd never worn a bonnet before. Nor had her long hair been tied back before. Which was done to hide it's strange coloring. But Frances was not going to let her out of the house without her white hair being braided wrapped about her head in a fashionable style and covered in a bonnet.

"Darling..." she whined at Sebastian. "This bonnet itches." she tugged on the ribbon.

"What do you want me to do about it?" he mumbled. His hair had been brushed back in the usual fashion Frances brushed it. Cordelia just whimpered and gave him the saddest puppy dog face she could muster.

"Make it less itchy."

"...No." he stated bluntly. But Cordelia didn't seem to take him seriously. Frances started walking, which was the sign they were to follow. Soon they passed by a store Sebastian couldn't help but stop at even with a 110 lb female demon clinging to his arm. The pet store. And in the window was about 7 kittens meowing, sleeping, playing or sitting there. "Aaaahhhh..." He put his free hand to the glass and smiled at them. "How cute! Such fur, such adorable eyes...such small paws..." he continued on and on.

Cordelia was actually dumfounded as she let go and looked at her mate like he'd gone insane. "They are just cats." she stated as bluntly as the sun was out.

"Cats are so great." he muttered.

"COREDLIA! SEBASTIAN! GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!" came Frances's shout. Which caused them to jump and look at her. It seemed even when faced with adorable kitties, Sebastian still knew better than to disobey Frances. Even if she was now lower rank than he was.

Sebastian took a final look at the kittens. "Goodbye kitties." he whispered as he stood straight and fixed his coat. Cordelia sighed for a moment. It seemed there was something that even made her get annoyed. But Sebastian was grateful she didn't whine like Elizabeth when she got annoyed.

"Darling, the cats can't hear you." she grabbed his arm again. "Let's get matching outfits!" she smiled and dragged him away from the pet store. Within moments they caught up to everyone else.

Ciel was embarassed. "He saw the cats didn't he?" he asked with his hand on his face.

"How did you know?" Cordelia asked as if she was surprised.

Ciel looked at her like she was crazy. "How long have you known the real Sebastian again?" he asked her.

"What do you mean? My darling has a mental sickness. But I still love him." she coddled him. Her actions reminded him greatly of his mother when she hugged his father. And though Sebastian was almost a spitting image of his father. He acted nothing like him, unless he was pulling some sort of prank.

"Nevermind."

They walked into the clothing store. And it was like Frances immediately attacked the clothing ranks. "Alright." She walked down the aisles like she owned the store. The owner apparently knew her because he jumped at attention and had a note pad ready. "I'm going to need 4 suits, for this one" she pointed to Sebastian, "No yellow, no purple, no orange, dark greens onlys, no blue, and no god awful brown." she walked past him as the man wrote everything down. Everyone just stood in awe as she took over with an iron fist. "The girl needs about 6 dresses, no orange, light purples are fine, no brown, only use yellow for decoration purposes..." she went on and on. Even as she kept talking Sebastian and Cordelia were dragged away from Ciel and Elizabeth and were being measured and being forced to try on clothes as if the end of the world was tomorrow.

Hours passed by and the demons looked like they were dying as they sat on the floor of the shop. Never had either of them had such an intense shopping experience. "My feet are killing me." Cordelia whined.

"And to think we're still in the same store." Sebastian added.

"Oh stop your whining. We haven't even gone shoe shopping yet." Frances paid for their outfits. "Not to mention we haven't even bought underwear."

"...Where did the young master go?" Sebastian looked about the store for a moment. Frances promptly smacked him upside the head after he said it.

"He's not your young master. He's the Earl Phantomhive to you. Or Ciel." she stated. "And brush your damn hair!"

Sebastians hair had gone back to it's usual style from all the chaos.

"I think he's somewhere between your black suit, and my lavander dress." Cordelia stated as she looked over to the massive amount of packages. "Or maybe it was the white suit and green dress." she thought aloud.

"We're over here." Ciel waved a hand above the packages.

Sebastian got up from the floor and walked over. "Building a fort now are we?" he teased from over the boxes. Ciel and Elizabeth were sitting in chairs surrounded by the boxes. "Or perhaps you wanted some privacy."

"Shut up you idiot." he replied. The fact that only Sebastian's head was visible just showed how much Frances had bought in a short amount of time.

"Please take these to the carriage." Frances told her driver. "We'll be heading to the shoe store after some lunch. So take these home and return in about 4 hours."

"Yes ma'am." he bowed. Grabbing a few packages to put them in the carriage.

"Oh can we go to Richardson's for lunch?" Elizabeth chirped. "They have the most wonderful desserts!"

"Richardson's?" Ciel looked at her.

"Oh yes! It's a new restaurant! They are well known for their cakes, pies, and..."

"We're going to Richardson's." Ciel stated firmly. This made Sebastian and Cordelia giggle as it was apparent Ciel's mind was on one thing. Dessert.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_Hmmm how many people are going to chop my head off I wonder. XD Cordelia has returned...poor Cordelia...not doing much and people already want her dead. =P I'm sure people really...really...really want to know if she's pregnant or not. *zips lips on this subject* Not saying anything yet. *evil laughter then coughs* Sorry guys i'm still working on x mas gifts, but I just had the urge to write another chapter to this fic. I did finish the Vampire Hunter D scarf for my friend =D and the hats for my other friend...well...5 outta 6 hats. XD. Now I have 2 more scarfs to make and that other hat. Though one scarf is a birthday/x mas gift cause the persons birthday is also in December. But that's what he asked for *shrugs* But what's been urking me is my other friend just doesn't seem to be making time to get her scarf that I made her months ago for her birthday . She's not even trying. It's a real piss off. I've contacted her like 10 times on it too. Bah!_

_Anyway I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. =D If theres any confusion again answers come with chapters as they go. I'll try to write on my other fics after x mas. Of course i'm still going to write that x mas fic for Kuro =D So i'll probably work on that first cause x mas is next week. x.X *dies* It snuck up on me again this year. I think I need Sebastian's demonic powers to catch up. _

_Anyway reviews and critique appreciated. Now I must go off and make another scarf. Later! =D_


	12. Chapter 12

Hidden Secrets 12

By Female Heero Yuy

_Disclaimer: If I owned Kuroshitsuji this would be in the manga. XD_

_Fair warning, you maybe confused after reading this lol._

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Claus growled angrily as he sat in his seat awaiting the Queen to arrive. His fist shook even as it laid on his lap. "That woman..." he growled. "I can see why he got so angry with her. But I will prevail. It's for the good of the country." he murmured to himself as he hung his head down. Blinking when he heard a door open then shut.

"Claus." Victoria called to him lightly. "If you'll please raise your head. Discussions must be dealt with accordingly." she watched as he raised his head.

"Indeed." he glared at her. "It seems there were many...technicalities that weren't dealt with."

"An unfortunate occurance that will be remedied." she took a seat before him.

"Of course. After all..."

"...it's for the good of the children." she finished his statement.

'Yes.' he thought in his mind. 'The children who are to be caged.' he envisioned Cordelia and Sebastian before his eyes and the door of a cage closing over him.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Delicious." Cordelia blushed happily as she took a bite of her cake. "It's like a chocolate mountain is on my plate." she took another bite. Sebastian looked at her as if he were disgusted at her actions. Before him was a single cup of tea.

"Honestly." Frances had a hand to her head. "To order dessert before lunch, how atrocious."

"But if I eat lunch first I may not have room for dessert." she pouted.

"Isn't that the point?" Ciel muttered in annoyance. Though he supposed it really didn't matter to a demon. He was rather sure Cordelia ate her desserts before her meals frequently. Apart of him envied her due to the fact Sebastian never let him have dessert before his meals.

"Cordelia don't you worry about getting fat?" Elizabeth asked her even though she too had ordered her dessert first. Sebastian and Ciel promptly decided looking at the menu was suddenly more important. Though secretly it was to shield themselves from any attacks.

"I don't have that problem." she smiled as she polished off her cake. "I have a really high metabolism. One time I ate sweets for a whole day and nothing else and didn't even gain a pound." she flashed her teeth in a grin.

"Lucky! I wish I had your metabolism!" Elizabeth stated in awe.

"Don't we all." Frances whispered as she sipped her tea. A vein was throbbing at her forehead hastily.

"By the way...what's a metabolism?" she asked innocently. Cordelia simply giggled while everyone else sighed.

"That's enough." Frances scolded them. "As you can both see there are others at the table, if you are done with your treats then I suggest you look at the menu for a more suitable meal."

"Ahh yes mother." Elizabeth replied.

"I don't need to order. I'll just have what my mate is having." she purred as she snuggled closer to Sebastian.

"Cordelia how many times do I have to tell you, the term isn't mate. It's husband." Frances tapped her fingers on the table.

Cordelia tilted her head as if she were puzzled by the concept. "But isn't the term husband used for those who are married? My mate and I mated so it would be mate wouldn't it? Because by human standards we aren't married and so he wouldn't be my husband. But by realistic terms we'd be mates wouldn't we?"

"It doesn't matter how you wish to think of it. The correct term is husband." her eye twitched. Apparently even with all the years she'd spent taking care of Cordelia in the past, the girl still seemed to pinch a nerve in her.

"But that's so human." she whined with a pout.

Frances was about to say something more but the waiter appeared before she could. "Are you read to order?" he asked. He'd been instructed that there was going to be more to the meal than cake and tea.

"Yes." she looked at her menu. "I'll be having the poched fish, with the salad on the side." Frances handed over her menu.

"Very good ma'am." he took it.

Ciel looked over his menu quickly to pick something. "I'll have the same, and after a slice of the house's special double chocolate cake." he closed his menu and laid it on the table.

"Can I have the same too?" Elizabeth looked at the waiter eagerly.

"Certainly." he took the two menus.

"Do not bring her the cake, she's already had one." Frances corrected sternly.

"But of course." he sweated. "And for the lovely couple?"

Sebastian twitched at the statement. What's more Cordelia took to clinging to his arm again. "Uhhh..i'm fine." he hid his embarassed face with the menu. Hoping no one was watching as Cordelia rubbed her face against his arm. He could see over his menu however that Frances was not pleased.

"No, he'll be having grilled steak, rare, with a baked potato and a side of greens." Frances ordered for him. "She'll have the same as well. And no salt, they are highly allergic to salt."

This caused the waiter to blink for a moment, but he sheepishly smiled as he took the last of the menus and dashed off to get their order started. Sebastian just sat in his seat like he wasn't sure what had just happened. "I stated I didn't want anything." he stated as he realized what had happened.

Frances took a sip of her tea as if nothing around her phased her. "Image Sebastian. Image." was all she said. It was her hint to him to pretend to be human.

He sighed heavily as he wished he was somewhere else.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Claus sighed as he took a drink from his glass as he tried to relax. The negotiations were brutal and long. Each detail being taken care of for present and future purposes.

"Now Claus next on the agenda will be the study sessions for the children. There should be no reason for them to study constantly and have that be their only way of life. Sebastian as we all know is behind, but i'm sure he'll catch up in due time. He's a smart boy." she smiled as she looked over the document before her. To her left was a large pile of papers that they'd yet to discuss, to her right was a pathetically small pile of 20 or so pages that they'd agreed on, while in front of that pile was a pile of 100 pages or so of issues they'd discuss at a later date.

Tapping his finger, Claus was very much annoyed at the proceedings. "I won't agree to anything less than four study sessions that are 8 hours each. With an additional 3 hours for homework time."

"6 hours for studying, 2 of which shall be on the history of England only, 1 hour of Liberal Arts, with 2 hours of homework time, 3 days a week." she countered before taking a sip of her own drink.

Claus's eye twitched as he glared at her. Leaning over abit as he put his arm on the table. "7 hours for studying, 3 hours of which is the history of England only, 1 hour of math, 1 hour of ettiqutte training, 1 hour of Liberal Arts, and the last hour can be used as seen fit by the tutors, with 3 hours of homework time...4 days a week." he tapped his finger.

"Clarify the judgement of this." she countered. This was how the discussions took place. First it was bartering the issues, then if it couldn't be countered with an alternate offer, the opposite party had the right to ask for clarification on why it should be so.

"Due to the circumstances that Cordelia is a rather poor student, and that Sebastian is rather assumed to be behind in his studies I think the time indicated in this discussion is most suited to their education to ensure the good of England. After all they are the hidden heirs, but we must keep in mind they are also a kind of...back up sequence should no proper human heir be available in the future."

Victoria weighed her options. "I see..." she tapped her pen for a moment. "But since they will be so...time lengthy. I think it is better if they are not stressed. I can agree to the 7 hours with 3 hours of homework on those days. But I still believe 3 days is more than enough. Anymore and they could become quite stressed. Further more once they have caught up in their lessons it will be most suitable to reduce it to 2 days a week to 5 hours which shall include homework time. Do you agree?" she looked at him stirnly.

"Hmmmm" he released a breath. "Very well." he gave in. Victoria wrote down all the information and signed it, then passed the paper for Claus to sign it as well to show it was a complete agreement. "I can see why your so respected." he leaned back in his seat.

"Indeed. I couldn't call myself Queen if I was any less."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sebastian tapped his fork again his plate while everyone else was enjoying their meal. Not even so much as a green bean had been touched, as he looked at it with distain.

"Sebastian stop dawdling and eat your food." Frances scolded him.

"It the meat supposed to be so charred?" he lifted it with his fork. Though Frances had stated the meat was to be rare, Sebastian didn't seem to see it as such though it was obviously rare.

"It's supposed to look like that." she took a bite of her fish.

"What? Burnt with over cooked vegetables on the side?" he stated in a snotty manner. He was rather tired and cranky as it was. And simply wanted to crawl into bed and stay there til everything was over.

"Sebastian behave." she growled at him.

"If I don't can we go home?" he asked with abit of an attitude.

Frances dabbed at her lips with her napkin and got up. "Excuse us." she went around the table and grabbed Sebastian at his arm and litterally dragged him away from the table. Ciel and others looking at them confused, then at one another as if they were expecting someone to have an answer.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Frances led Sebastian to an empty hall in the restaurant, with a mighty force she swung him to be infront of her. His back hit the wall, but not so harshly to cause pain. "Sebastian i'm growing very tired of this attitude you've seem to obtained lately."

"I'm tired of anyone who's not my master trying to order me around." he shot back.

"Listen, I know you are utterably hating the situation your in, though others would love to be in the same predicament. Why you hate it i'll never know. But it is, how it is. There's no other route. I'm trying to be patient with you, but it is rather quickly wearing thin. You. Will. Behave." she emphasised the last part.

"Or what? You'll whip me too?" he looked at her seriously. This made Frances raise a brow. "I'm tired of this. I want my old life back." his knees seemed to give out from under him and slid along the wall until he was sitting on the floor. "A demon's life shouldn't be so complicated." his head hung low. His arms limp at his sides.

Frances kneeled down to be at his eye level. She gave him what appeared by all appearances to be a hug. But secretly she was asking him a question in a whisper in his ear. "Who whipped you?"

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Ciel had finished his meal while the girls had just stopped eatting entirely. Worried about what was going on. He wanted to go find out what was the issue. But he didn't know where they'd gone. He was also rather sure he couldn't leave Cordelia alone with Elizabeth. God only knew what horrible occurance would happen if he'd done that. What seemed like forever, but was only 30 minutes, Frances and Sebastian reappeared almost as if nothing had happened. Taking their seats. The silence was agonzing. Frances just resumed eatting her meal as did the other girls. Sebastian on the other hand just rubbed his hands against his thighs for a moment and kept looking at his plate for a moment. He kept biting his lower lip. Ciel was getting ready to ask what had happened. But then Sebastian had picked up his utensils and cut into his steak.

Putting it in his mouth he chewed it. And then added vegetables in his mouth before he even swallowed.

"Sebas..."

"Leave it alone." Frances stated out of the blue before taking a bite of her salad. Ciel's eye grew wide with shock and was getting ready to argue. But was quickly silent as he saw Frances glaring at him.

"Can I have some bread please?" Sebastian spoke softly.

"Certainly." Frances passed him the bread basket. Waiting for him to take a roll before replacing it on the table.

Ciel was entirely confused at how obedient Sebastian was being. Whatever had been said seemed to had made him drop his snotty attitude he'd been having. He wasn't sure if he should ask, or just leave it as his aunt had stated to. But one thing he knew for sure was it was going to be a very difficult occasion.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Ahhh, that was such a good meal." Elizabeth stated as she hugged Ciel's arm just like Cordelia was doing to Sebastian as Frances paid the bill.

"It was okay." Ciel muttered as dreaded the rest of the shopping that was going to continue. His only enjoyment was seeing Sebastian suffer at the hands of a woman along side him. Cordelia was rubbing her face against Sebastian's arm. Purring in utter delight as she clung to him like a leech.

"Well then we'll be going." Frances stated as she closed her purse. She walked out the doors first with Ciel and Elizabeth following close behind.

Sebastian sighed as he found the day to be quite exhausting already. The moment he look a step however his mind seemed to ponder something as he looked down at Cordelia for a moment. But he said nothing as they walked out of the restaurant to follow.

Frances looked back to see the demons slowly catching up, saying nothing as they finally caught up to the rest of the group. "Next is underwear." she stated as she turned and entered the store.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Ciel was blushing profusely as he was faced with garments of lace in varieties of colors. He wasn't aware there were shops that carried men and women's underwear. This store also had some underwear out in the open on manniquins.

"Darling what do you think of these?" Cordelia placed a pair of panties in front of her to see how it'd look if she wore it. They were black, silk and had a lacey trim of flowers. She shook her hips to emphasize her flirty manner.

"You mean on the shelf or on you?" he responded smugly. After he'd calmed down he took to using the store as a form of amusement. He loved seeing his master squirm as he wished he was somewhere else.

"Oh me!" she whined.

He picked up a garter belt and stretched it with his index fingers. "I dunno maybe you should add a garterbelt to make sure." he snicker. Tugging the belt back and forth in front of his masters face.

"Stop playing this that!" Ciel snatched the belt from the demon.

"But it's so stretchy!" he said cheerily as he picked up another one. "Does the young master need lessons in underwear removal? Here's a hint, the garterbelt and pantyhose don't need to come off." he snickered.

Ciel blushed profusely as he snatched the second garter belt. "Shut up!"

"Boxers or briefs?" Frances held up a pair of light blue boxers in front of Sebastian to measure. This made Ciel blush even more as she was only an inch away from touching him.

Sebastian smirked as he looked at his master. "I don't know. That's a hard decision." he teased. Obviously hinting at something more in his statement.

Cordelia raised her hand as if she was in school. "I vote commando!" she shouted. Making bystanders blush or giggle at her sudden announcement.

"That would hurt." Sebastian responded. "Imagine the zipper snagging there. Ow. No thank you."

"You could always trim or shave there." Cordelia smirked as she leaned over. Her expression was clearly that of a hyperactive teenager. "I hear it adds inches."

Sebastian gapped at her like a fish outta water. Squeeking every so often as he tried to think of what to say.

"Cordelia! Don't speak of such things out in the open!" Frances scolded her with her arms crossed. Though the image rather amused others as she still was holding the boxers from before.

"Aww but I was just being honest." she pouted. Sebastian briefly wondered if any female that came into contact with Frances was whiney. It seemed to be true considering everything. Especially since Elizabeth was the same way.

Looking around as if he was bored, stepped over the packages that held Cordelia's underwear. When Frances shopped it was as though she was shopping for twenty people instead of two. He knew females needed alot of things, but the stuff for him was almost equal to the same amount. He never particularly cared what underwear he wore so long as it fit, was clean, didn't chafe his skin, comfortable and didn't have holes in it. It didn't matter to him due to the fact he really saw no point considering others either saw him in his full uniform, or much to his slight embarassment, especially due to the fact he couldn't really remember it, nothing. He wouldn't admit it, but he very vaguely did remember his mating sessions with Cordelia. But they were so slight that it was hard to consider them definate proof. One thing he did remember however, was how torn his mind was before he'd done it. Shaking his head of such thoughts he walked along the rows of male underwear with abit of a bored expression. Male underwear wasn't nearly as entertaining to mock his master with as women's were. Nor were they particularly different from one another. He couldn't imagine a pair of lacy boxers however. To him that'd just be strange in itself. Giggling a little he went back to his task of finding something suitable.

Looking back at the group, he saw Frances picking out some socks for him. He shook his head at how much effort she was putting in. Finally he came to the last part of the section and tilted his head. He smiled for a moment as he picked up a pair of black male boxers that were a tad shorter than the norm. One thought came to his mind. 'How can I tease the young master with these?' he tried to think of something. Stretching them every so often as he stood in thought. Finally an idea came to him and he smiled demonically.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Ciel was just wishing this part of the shopping trip was over. What's more it was pissing him off greatly that Sebastian was acting like nothing had happened. What had happened for that moment Sebastian was being nothing more than a brat? He was so deeply entwined with his thoughts that he failed to see the demon walking over to him. When Ciel blinked, Sebastian was back at the last spot he'd seen him. But strangely people were laughing at him.

"Nice hat young master." Sebastian snickered from the otherside of the store.

"Hat?" he blinked with wide eyes.

"Ciel! What do you think your doing? Take those off your head immediately!" Frances shouted.

Ciel turned to look at his reflection in the mirror to see the black boxers on his head. "Sebastian!" he snatched them off his head and tossed them at the demon. But Frances caught them just as he'd barely tossed them.

"Ahh I see. These are good quality indeed." she walked over to the clerk as if the small scuffle hadn't happened. "Twenty pairs of this one should do."

"Very good madam." the man bowed as he went to the back to complete her order.

Cordelia was creeping up behind an unsuspecting Ciel with a pair of women's panties to place them on his head just as Sebastian had done. "Don't even think about it Cordelia!" Frances stated harshly without even turning to look at her.

"Awww." she pouted and put them back.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Ciel officially thought he was dying. He had his head on the table as he was simply exhausted from the days shopping. They were waiting for their dinner as they'd finally returned to the Middleford manor. "I hate shopping." he muttered as he remembered the shoe shopping adventure. Sebastian had been simple. But Cordelia had apparently had a great time but was making things very complicated because she simply could not decide on the shoes she wanted. In the end Sebastian had five pairs of new shoes, and Cordelia had gotten around twenty.

Sebastian had taken off the coat he'd been wearing and was currently rubbing at his upper right arm. "Indeed, the young master has no stamina for shopping." he teased. "Not unless it's for sweets anyway."

"What's with your arm?" he glared at the demon for mocking him.

"Ah...it's nothing. It just hurts abit. The pain will go away soon." he stopped rubbing his arm but kept his hand there as if to hold it.

"Whatever." he whispered as he turned to look out the window of Sebastian's room. The door opened and Frances walked in with a box in her hand.

"Marchioness, welcome." Sebastian smiled at her. "The young master and I were just having a light discussion on shopping stamina." he sweated as she got closer to him.

She promptly wacked him upside the head. "I told you, he's no longer your master. He's the Earl or Ciel to you."

"Oooww." he hissed as he held the back of his head. Human or not Frances could hit rather hard. Hard enough to hurt a demon apparently. Ciel snickered as he watched the demon rubbed at the spot where he got smacked.

"Let me see." she demanded not even a moment after.

"Huh?" he looked confused as he didn't know what she was talking about. "See what?"

"Don't play stupid with me." she seemed to frown more if that was possible. "Let me see your arm."

Sebastian held his arm again as he took a few steps back. "No..it's okay. It just hurts alittle." he sweated.

"Sebastian..." she growled. "Show me your arm at once!" she ordered. But instead he tried to get away from her. Which considering his only option was to run across the bed he didn't get very far as she'd grabbed him by his waist band and pulled. Making him fall onto the bed with a yelp.

"My arm's fine. It just hurts!" he struggled to make her step away. Soon she'd grabbed onto his wrist and was attempting to unbutton the cuff of the sleeve.

"Damn it Sebastian! Just let me check for a moment!" she finally managed to release the button on the cuff and was pushing up the sleeve.

"Noo!" he attempted to stop her, but it was too late. Frances had managed to get his sleep up just a few inches above his elbow.

"Sebastian!" Ciel was shocked at what he saw. Sebastian's arm had a bruise. Upon closer inspection as Frances lifted the sleeve abit more it was shown that the bruise covered most of his upper right arm. "What the hell happened to your arm?" Sebastian didn't reply. He simply turned his face away.

Frances kept a firm hold on his wrist and forced him to sit up. "She was quite scared wasn't she?" she asked as she opened the small box. Inside was some creams and bandages. Opening the jar she started to rub the cream on his arm, earning a light hiss from Sebastian as it made contact.

"She?" Ciel looked confused for a moment. "Cordelia? She bruised his arm like this?" he was amazed. Even as he looked at Sebastian who's face was still turned to the sheets.

"Yes. From her clinging. She must of became anxious after being outside for so long and seeing so many people. She's never been in the city before. So she must of gotten scared." she started wrapping his arm in a bandage. "Demons are so stubborn. Under the belief that they shouldn't voice their fear or pain." she continued to wrap his arm. "But I guess that's what makes you demons. You don't whine over petty things like we humans do. Atleast...not openly." she smirked. "Atleast she's fine when she's indoors." she finished off the wrappings. Then pulled him into a light hug and started petting him as his head was on her shoulder. "It's hard isn't it? Being superior to us weak humans."

"Yes...and tiring." Sebastian whispered as he appeared to look sleeply as she continue to pet him. The door to his room opening again. This time it was Cordelia who stepped in rubbing at her eyes like she was sleepy herself.

"Sllleeepyy.." she whined childishly as she held a teddy bear in her right hand. Ciel raised a brow at her actions.

"Dinner will be served soon. Can't you wait til after?" she asked as she noted Sebastian was nodding off in her arms.

"Too sleeeepyy." she went over to the left side of the bed and crawled in while hugging her bear. "Sleep time with mate." she snuggled into the pillows as she was partially covered with the blanket.

"Oie, if your going to sleep go to your own room." Ciel scolded her. Even as Frances helped Sebastian under the covers and removed his shoes.

"It's fine." Frances stated as she tucked them in. Watching as Cordelia and Sebastian slept side by side peacefully. Pulling the sheets all the wait to their chins as they eased into a deep slumber. "They are fine just like this." she petted Sebastian on his head. "Poor things..." she whispered unlike herself. "This must be the first time they've felt safe for a while. They'll probably sleep until the morning." she stepped away. "Let us leave them be."

Ciel glared at his aunt even as her back was turned to him. "And if they mate after we leave? I can't allow them to conduct such an act. Seba..." he didn't finish as he saw Frances glaring at him.

"They are far too exhausted to have any intentions of...mating after we leave. And even if they did, it's none of your concern now is it? They are after all. Husband and wife. If they want to do...that...then they can. They certainly don't need the permission of an earl to bed with one another. Not that it's any of your concern."

"But I..."

"No buts." she grabbed him by the wrist and started dragging him out of the room. "Now be silent, their majesties are sleeping."

"Oie...!" was his final word in the room as the door was closed. Leaving the two slumbering demons alone.

The rise and fall of their chests as they deeply slumbered being the only indication of movement. With a slight movement under the sheets. Sebastian's hand slowly clasped onto Cordelia's hand. Entertwining his fingers with hers even as they slept.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Claus signed another document before him. The papers indicating what had been agreed upon had grown abit. Finishing off his signature he leaned back in his chair and sighed due to being tired. Placing his pen on the table as he did so.

"We should probably stop for the day." Victoria stated as she too was exhausted with all the discussions. "We can continue this tomorrow." she was getting up off her seat.

"Just a moment." Claus stopped her. "There is one issue i'd like to discuss before we finish for the night." he sat up straight.

"Oh?" she retook her seat. "Then if you please."

"We must discuss the issue with the Earl Phantomhive." he clasped his hands before himself. "I understand he is your loyal dog, but do you think it is wise to allow such...poor quality nobles to be around the heirs?"

"We have been through this already. The earl shall retain daily visitation rights, as well as act as a guide to show the children the ways of nobility."

"Surely there must be someone far more qualified than he."

"Surely there must be. But even if another was qualified, that person wouldn't be able to keep the childrens attention for long. The earl can keep it quite suitably."

"Such filth should not be permitted near them. He's tainting them with his disgusting habits." He looked at her seriously. "Dogs should not be used to raise birds."

"Even though you say that Claus. The fact is. Dogs and birds can be trained to like one another." she seemed to go into a deep thought. "Yes, dogs will even go as far as to protect birds they've befriended.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

It was late in the evening. The moon's glow coming in through the windows as the curtains weren't shut. Eluminating the features of the slumbering demons. An unknown shadow standing by reached out it's hand, but faded quickly as if it were fog as the door to the room opened. Frances came into the room holding a bowl and two small cloths. Placing the bowl on the small end table and reaching over to place her hand on Sebastian's head. Even as she did so, she noted both demons were panting lightly and sweating.

"It truly is hard to be a crow demon isn't it?" she took one of the cloths and dunked it into the water. Twisting it of excess water and wiping Sebastian's head of sweat. "Especially during this time..." she looked out the window to see a half moon outside. "This time when the red moon starts drawing near." she looked at it for a moment. Enjoying the light the moon was giving before cleaning Cordelia of sweat as well.

Sebastian groaned and snuggled closer to Cordelia, his lips parting slightly as he tilted his head to the left slightly.

"Now, now Sebastian." she whispered as she put a hand to his face. "It's okay to go to others for comfort." she removed a few stray hairs from his face. "Though honestly it's Camiel we need right now." her eyes softened. "A mother always knows what to do when her children aren't well...right?"

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_I foresee...90% of people reading this applauding Ciel about the go to your own room comment at Cordelia. And see those 90% of people either shaking me drastically with a few slaps or stabbing me with a sharp pointy object .; Then possibly head explosion for Sebastian grabbing and holding Cordelias hand. ...if I bribe you guys with cookies can I live to write another chapter? *attempts adorable look but fails* LOL. Ahhh yes another issue on underwear LOL. I swear i'm not having an underwear moment. That scene was always intended for this story. And for Something New...well you have to admit that was hilarious! XD Come on you know you loved it (if you read it)!_

_Ahhh i'm torn...I know I wanna cosplay as Undertaker but i'm debating on regular version or Madhatter version...both are epic...plus side to Madhatter version though I could incorperate pockets in his pants and not have to carry my bag to hold my wallet and stuff. Downside is it's abit more elaborate than his regular outfit...only reason it's a downside is because i'm not sure i'd have time to make the full elaborate one...But frankly knowing my stupid self =P I'ma be stubborn and probably go for the Madhatter version. The only thing that would prevent me from being able to cosplay as Undertaker in general would be if my job cut my hours more because of the economy T.T If they try i'ma give them an earful. Well i'll keep you guys posted on that. Worst case scenario is I just cosplay as Suigintou from Rozen Maiden. =) Anyway. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Even if you kill me for certain stuff. _

_Reviews and Critique appreciated. _


	13. Chapter 13

Hidden Secrets 13

By Female Heero Yuy

_Disclaimer: If I owned Kuroshitsuji this would be in the manga. XD_

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sebastian breathed in normal breaths as he continued to dream. With a slow turn of his head he groaned as his dreams filled his mind. Opening his eyes just a crack he saw he was in his room. Alone. The curtains blew toward him as if reaching for him through the open window. Opening his eyes wider he looked out the window in curiosity. There he could see it. The full moon so white it glimmered. Sitting up and removing the covers he walked toward the doors the led to the balcony and opened them. Stepping out into the cool night air. Closing his eyes for a moment as he felt a sense of peace over take him. How long had it been since he felt such peace? He pondered. His life had become so chaotic since everything had happened. Taking a few steps he reached the banister of the balcony even as he kept his eyes closed. Taking a deep breath and releasing it in a relaxed sigh as he took in the night air.

His eye twitched for a moment. He'd tasted something strange in the air. Opening his eyes he put his fingers in his mouth and felt along his tounge for a moment before removing his fingers. He eyed him and noted there was a black substance on them. "Ash?" he stated confused even as he put his other hand on the banister. "Where...?" he started. But yelped as something grabbed his wrist that was on the banister. He turned to see it was a blackened hand and it was attempting to pull him over the rail.

"MMIIINEEE!" it shouted in a slur as it continued to pull at his arm.

He panicked as he felt himself being pulled over. No matter how much strength he put into trying to release himself the being was stronger. More black arms of ash grabbed at him and pulled him over completely. Until he was falling into a black void.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sebastian sat up instantly as he was awoken from the fall in his dream. Panting heavily and sweating profusely even as he put a hand to his head. Taking mere moment to try to calm down. Looking about the room he saw the Cordelia was slumbering peacefully beside him. She was hugging a teddy bear close to her face, and smiling. Scoffing he looked about the room and noted it was sometime in the afternoon. How long had he been asleep? He didn't have much time to ponder this as his stomach had decided to twist in knots, causing him to put a hand to his mouth and he gagged. With wide eyes he tossed the covers with his free hand quickly and made a dash for the bathroom. Barely making it to the toilet to empty the contents of his stomach. He gripped the porcelein bowl for dear life as he continued to vomit for what seemed like forever until he was dry heaving. Finally after fifteen minutes of this his stomach granted him relief and allowed the knot to go away. Panting heavily once more as he tried to catch his breath from such an endevor.

Sweat trailed down his face, even as he managed to stand up on weak legs. They trembled horribly, even as he flushed the toilet though he dared not look at its contents. Gripping the sink and keeping his head low as he tried to regain his barings. His pants were softer now. Even as he watched his sweat dripping every so often into the sink. With abit of difficulty he forced himself to look at himself in the mirror. 'Pale.' he thought. He looked several times more pale than his usual skin tone. His skin that was as white as the moon or fresh milk was nearly transluscent now. His hair clung to his face due to how much he'd been sweating. He appeared as though he was soaked through, and even though he'd slept for a while he still had bags under his eyes as if he hadn't slept at all. He looked a mess.

Whimpering he turned on the faucet and took the cool water to splash his face. Moving he now noticed. Was exceedingly painful. Even so much as a twitch of a finger caused him great pain. Taking a few deep breaths he turned the faucet off and stood there for a moment longer. He was being hit with a huge amount of vertigo. And he hoped taking a few breaths would make it stop. Why was he so ill? He just couldn't understand it. He'd never been ill like this in his whole life til now. Was this how his master felt when he got sick? Now he could understand why humans became so weak when sick. Being sick took a toll on ones body. He didn't even understand how he'd managed to get to the bathroom to vomit now that he thought about it.

Using the wall for support he made his way slowly back to bed. He started feeling agitated even as he walked over due to his clothes clinging to his body like a second skin. He didn't like his clothes being so damp with sweat. But he was so tired and weak that he didn't have the strength to even remove them. Finally reaching his destination he collasped to the bed and shuddered. 'Cold.' he thought. 'I'm really cold.' he said in his mind. Then forced himself under his covers and pulled them up to his nose. He whimpered as his started to shiver. Why was it so cold? he thought. It was the middle of summer. It shouldn't be so cold. And then he realized he was agonizingly thursty. He cursed himself for not grabbing the water pitcher to fill it for a drink. Of all the things he'd done for his master when he was ill, he'd forgotten to do so for himself. And this thought made him feel angry. So angry that he growled in distaste even as the door to his room opened.

"Good afternoon." Frances stated as she walked into the room. She had a bowl of water with towels in her arms. "Did you sleep well?"

Sebastian growled low in response, even as he kept the blanket up to his nose.

"I take it you're not used to being ill. No matter. You should be feeling well soon enough." she placed the bowl beside the bed. Watching as Sebastian eyed it with great interest. "Are you thursty? You look as though you've nearly sweated every last drop of water from your body." she stated with great amusement even as he growled at her. Taking the water pitcher she filled a glass and held it out to him. "Come now. Drink. I won't have you dehydrate in my house." she coaxed him as she brought the glass closer.

Sebastian grabbed the glass in almost an instant and drank the contents of the glass in one drink. All without removing the covers from his body. This seemed to cause Frances to smirk as she watched him do so. Holding the pitcher she awaited the glass to emerge from under the covers. "Do you want some more?" she offered.

Sebastian seemed to be debating this concept in his mind until he poked the empty glass from under the sheets near his face. When Frances tried to grab it however he growled at her again. He would not have his precious glass taken from him. It was the thing that would be the container of water. And for some strange reason he felt if the glass was taken, his container for water wouldn't be returned.

Frances rolled her eyes and poured some more water into the glass. When she finished it disappeared under the sheets once more, but she could see Sebastian was clearly drinking it's contents from the way the sheets moved.

"You look as though you took a swim in the dead sea." she reached out and rubbed her fingers along a strand of his hair. Then rubbed them together for a moment. "Look at you, your covered in a salty sweat. Your going to need a very long bath just to get clean again. Looking at your sheets i'm sure they are in need of a changing. I don't even want to think about how damp your mattress must be." she stated.

Sebastian seemed to perk up at the prospect of a bath. 'Warmth.' he thought. 'Clean' he thought. A bath sounded like the golden apple of greek mythology to him. To which it was something he wanted to obtain. And at all costs no less. He shifted in his sheets and purred at such a thought. His mind filled with glee as the mere thought of a bath.

Frances rolled her eyes again as she saw the demon squirm in his sheets in delight. But soon she smiled again. If anything the poor thing was feeling greatly uncomfortable in his damp clothes and wanted nothing more than to be clean. "I'll have a nice bath prepared for you." she started walking out the door. "And after you can have some hot porriage for lunch." She held the door.

Sebastian squeeled in delight unlike himself at his information. This made her laugh aloud even as she closed the door.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Even as she closed the door, her expression became one of disgust. Walking away from the demon's room and down the stairs she came across a maid who was dusting the vases in the foyer. "You." she called to the maid. Who immediately walked up to her in obedience. "God to his majesty's room and prepare a bath. After prepare some clean night clothes for him. If you cannot find something suitable, then go to Edward's room and borrow some. The beds sheets need to be changed, as well as the mattress. Understand?"

"Yes ma'am." the maid replied before walking off to go do her tasks.

Frances watched as the girl walked up the stairs then walked towards the kitchen area. Taking a turn before reaching the kitchen she came upon a door. Digging into her dress pocket she pulled out a key and unlocked it, then entered. After entering she ensured the door was locked behind her and descended the stairs. The path smelt of mold and was full of dust and cobwebs. A sign that this path had not been used in years. Soon she came to the bottom and a vast amount of profanity could heard from one of the cells that was alittle further down. Walking towards it she stood before the bars of the cell and looked at the man who was inside.

"YOU WRETCHED BITCH!" he grasped the bars to his cell in anger. "LET ME OUT OF HERE SO THAT I MAY SLAUGHTER YOU FOR IMPRISONING ME!" he spat.

"John Corvous." Frances started as she pulled out a document to read before him. "You have been arrested due to seven cases of manslaughter, thirteen cases of child rapings, and twenty seven cases of brutality. How do you plead?" she stated as calm as ever.

The man known as John smiled evilly as he heard the list of his past deeds. "I plead it be glorious. And with my high connections I shall be out on the streets in days to do it again. No one can touch me." his smile seemed to grow. "Perhaps before I leave i'll force myself on that daughter of yours, though you seem quite a catch as well." he mocked, laughing all the while.

Frances scoffed at his claim and closed the paper in her hand. "As you have admitted to your crimes, by the order of the queen, you are sentenced to death here and now."

"And who shall kill me? A weak women like..." he didn't get to finish. Frances had stabbed him through his eye and through his head, killing him instantly with her sword. He let out a final gargling noise before she pulled her sword out of his head. "Demon food is all you are now." she stated before walking away from the corpse.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Ciel was greatly aggitated, he'd gone to see his butler, only to be told he was busy getting a bath. Pushing the servants out of the way, he made his way to the bathroom to see his butler in a tub full of steaming water and bubbles, with servants doing their best to scrub him clean.

"Hold still!" a man who appeared to be a groundsman growled at the demon who was constantly trying to get away from him. "Our mistress ordered us to get you clean!" he tried to keep his grip on the demon while another man was doing his best to scrub at his hair with shampoo.

"Ow!" another servant who appeared to be a chef shouted not long after. Sebastian had bitten his finger when he was trying to scrub at his skin with a cloth. The bite wasn't deep, only enough to get his point across apparently. But this didn't stop the men from trying to bathe the demon. Apparently they feared Frances alot more than a human eatting demon.

Sebastian howled in distaste as the men scrubbed at him harshly. When he'd had the thought of the bath he didn't think he'd be getting a bath by others. Nor did he think the treatment would be so brutal. They scrubbed at his skin and scalp harshly and he didn't like it. He made another attempt to bite at the men, though this time he missed due to them being abit more prepared for his sharp teeth.

Ciel raised a brow at the sight before him. And even smiled abit when Sebastian shook his head quickly after they'd poured some water over him to remove any soap and shampoo from his body. This made the men aggrivated as he got the water on them from his shaking. By all appearances it seemed the men were just as soaking wet as Sebastian was. And they weren't even in the bath.

"Alright your clean." one of the men grumbled at the demon. "You can sit in there until after we've changed into some dry clothes, and brought you some clean pajamas." he stated as they started to leave.

"We don't get paid enough for this." another grumbled even as they past Ciel to get changed.

"I see you were having a great deal of fun." Ciel stated as he walked over to the tub. Sebastian smiled at him with a toothy grin as he was panting a little much like a happy dog. "What wrong with you?" he raised a brown we Sebastian started purring and rubbing his head against Ciel's chest a moment later. He then put a hand to the demon's forehead to take his temperature. "Hmmm...you still seem to have abit of a fever." he remarked, even as Sebastian started gently chewing on his hand after removing it from his head. "Are you in a delusional state?" he looked at the demon awkwardly. But atleast the biting didn't hurt.

"He's just content." came Frances's voice from behind him. Causing him to look behind himself to see her holding a pair of pajamas in her arms.

"...I see." he responded even as Sebastian continued to purr with his hand in his mouth. "How do you know?"

"Cordelia would do the same thing to me whenever she was fully content." she placed the clothes on the counter then walked over to move Sebastian's damp hair out of his face. She did as she did before with rubbing her fingers together. "It seems the got all your sweat off your body."

Almost as if to respond Sebastian let go of Ciel's hand and plunged himself into the bath water. Blowing bubbles with his mouth before resurfacing once more.

"Silly demon." she smirked in amusement. In which he made a whimpering sound at her with a smile.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

After finally getting both demons cleaned, and the bed mattress along with the sheets changed, both were tucked in as they awaited their meals. Frances was looking at a thermometer she's taken out of Cordelia's mouth. "Hmm...104 degress." she frowned. "Your fevers don't seem to be going down at all." she stated in disappointment. "I guess we need your mother after all." she looked at Sebastian who was giving her a rather innocent look. He had the covers covering up to his nose again, so all she could see was his eyes peering at her.

Ciel came into the room as he'd been ordered by his aunt to call his manor to have Camiel brought over as soon as possible. "She'll be here within a few hours." he stated.

"Good." Frances stated as she put the themometer on the end table next to the bed. Beside her was a cart with two bowls of porriage on them. They were steaming to show they were hot. There was also a pitcher of water and medicine. Picking up one of the bowls she dipped the spoon into the porriage and blew on it to cool it down abit. "Now say awww." she held the spoon at Cordelia's mouth. She eagerly chomped on it, and after removing the spoon from her mouth chewed on her meal in delight. "Now be a good girl and feed yourself." she told her as she handed her the bowl. Without any protests Cordelia took the bowl and continued to eat her meal. Purring every so often as she enjoyed herself.

Getting up and walking to the other side of the bed with the other bowl she sat beside Sebastian, who raised a brow at the contents of the bowl. Lifting a spoon she blew on it and held it at his mouth as she'd done to Cordelia. "Come on, say awww." she tried. For a moment Sebastian eyed the spoon as if it was some sort of strange creature. But soon he started to sniff, and removed the covers from his nose to reveal his face entirely. Sniffing abit more he etched towards the spoon and took a small taste with his tongue. Smacking his lips for a moment as if he was trying to discern the ingredients within the porriage. Perking up, he snatched the bowl from Frances in an instant and started eatting his own meal quickly as if he hadn't eatten in weeks. In mere moments he was licking his lips and purring like a kitten. And soon after he had laid down and fallen asleep even as Cordelia was finishing her porriage and looking at him as she was clearly upset he'd fallen asleep. Her cheeks puffing outwardly even with the spoon her mouth to emphasize her distaste of his actions.

Frances laughed at this, and reached out to take the empty bowls and spoons from the demons. Tucking Cordelia in so she too could sleep. "Let's us go so we don't disturb them." she stated as she pushed the cart out of the room while making her nephew leave. After she closed the door, she was greeted by the angered look of her nephew. "Don't look at me like that. Your face might get stuck." she stated before pushing the cart off to the side.

"Why are you doing so much?" he asked almost as if knowing she had a second agenda.

"Because it is my duty as a knight of the Queen." she stated bluntly. Then turned as if to say the conversation had ended.

"Wait!...We're not done talking yet." he chased after her.

"Talk all you want, this doesn't mean i'll give you the answers you wish for." she stated.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Claus leaned back in his seat to stretch. The discussions were nearing the end. But no matter how much he tried the Queen would not relent no the Earl Phantomhive to have his visitation rights revoked. As much as it disgusted him. In the end the Earl would be allowed three days a week of visitation rights for as long as he saw fit. Sebastian could not leave the grounds without a more proper escort. And to even leave the grounds would require permission from the Queen herself. He'd do his best to think of a way to remove such a right from the Earl, but for now the current agreement would suffice.

Now they were discussion who that escort should be whenever Claus was unable to do so. "I believe i've thought of an escort who is most suited to our needs." he started, this gain the Queen's interest.

"Oh? And who is this person of which you speak?" she raised a brow.

"You know of her very well, considering she used to be a caretaker of Cordelia herself. I think the Marchioness Middleford shall make an excellent escort for them. Don't you agree?" he smirked at her. He'd seen the woman forementioned in the past. And her set ways on following all commands was more than what he needed to ensure the demons didn't become corrupt with the Earl's sloven ways.

The Queen thought about this for a moment. "She is a fine choice...a fine choice indeed. But do you think she'd accept? After all before..." she stopped herself.

'Before?' he repeated in his mind. This caused him to smirk as he realized there was some reason the Marchioness had be relieved of her duties. "No, no, she'll be a fabulous escort. No one would dare harm the children with her nearby. Her skills are far better than having a group watch them. You know this to be true."

The Queen sat in silence as she seemed to be thinking on his matter very carefully. "Very well. She shall be their permanent escort." she gave in. She couldn't come up with a better alternative in terms of an escort.

Claus smiled evilly, it would be great amounts of fun finding out why the Marchioness had be relieved of her duties. While at the same time he'd had the best knight of the Queen who's authority was only bounded by the Queen herself. "Thank you for seeing it my way...Your highness."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sebastian's dreams were peaceful at the start. Images of the forest his mother and he had resided along time ago, entered his mind. A soft gentle breeze ruffling his hair as he sat in an open area of flowers. He could remember the smells of those flowers. And they put him at ease. This dream was so much better than the other dream he'd had. He hugged his pillow closer to his face. Scrunching his nose as it seems as though those flowers were in his room. Opening his eyes slowly, he realized there was a hand on his head. It was calming and soothing. Opening his eyes wider he looked up and saw it was his mother. She was smiling at him with the gentlest of smiles. "Ma...ma.." he croaked out. His throat was so dry it was hard to speak.

"Shuuush." she hushed him. "It's okay now." she spoke gently, petting him softly. "Your going to be just fine."

"Thur...sty." he stated. "Wa..ter.." he got out.

Camiel filled a glass with water and helped him to sit up so he could drink. As he drank, she hugged him, remembering when he was so much smaller and could barely hold a cup in his tiny hands. She laughed softly and took the empty glass from him and helped him to lay back down. "Sleep now. You need your rest if you want to get better." she tucked him in up to his chin.

"Sing me the lullaby." he requested.

She giggled. "Don't you think your abit too old for it?" she asked.

"But I want to hear the lullaby." he responded with a slight pout of his lips. She couldn't resist such an adorable look.

"Alright, but after you must sleep." she stated. He nodded enthusiastically. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath:

"_Silent night of demon's cove. Whispering in the moon._

_Nature's own, whispered sounds. Holding dear of the unknown._

_Vast stars shining down to your eyes, showing you the greatest song._

_Tender voices calling thee. Holding by the warm of winds._

_Red moon we all seek. Red moon, the road of peace._

_Paradise lies at the edge of this. But we know, it's a sacred land._

_Only one who's true, voice of who knew. Gates open to the one who sings._

_His voice calms the world._

_Even those with fear. And he walks along the path. Alone..."_

Finishing her her lullaby she opened her eyes. Smiling as she saw her child fast a sleep. Leaning over she kissed him on his forehead. "Goodnight my little crow." she whispered, before blowing the candles out to bring the room to complete darkness.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Ciel was standing by the opened door to Sebastian's room. His arms crossed and a scowl on his face. It disgusted him at how childish it his butler was acting. Asking for a lullaby from his mother? This thought made him want to smack the demon to bring some sense to him again. But no matter how much he wanted to. He had to admit that the lullaby sounded rather plesant. Camiel's soprano toned voice, that would make opera singers cry, was exceedingly beautiful. And only a mother with great love for her child could sing in such a way.

"Were you watching me?" Camiel asked as she closed the door to her child's room.

"Ah." he replied.

"How considerate of you. Though I assure you, I could never forget the scent of my own child." she tapped her nose.

"I wanted to ask you something." he remarked. "What can you tell me about the red moon?" he looked at her as if to say he wouldn't leave without an answer.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_And that's all for now. xD First of all I want to greatly apologize to you guys who were waiting so long for an update. I don't know if you guys read any of my other stories, but I do have other explainations as to why it was taking me so long. Basically I had so much to do ;.; and it didn't give me a chance to think of what to write for this chapter. Don't get me wrong I had alot planned out for it. But when I was trying to think of the lullaby I kept getting interrupted. . But I finally managed to do so o3o and if I am ever able to get a tune to go with it and sing it i'll post it. Even though i'm an alto, not a soprano. xD_

_On another note, if any of you know me on (i'm Shunhades), and you weren't able to look yet. I got the top hat tutorial up. Or you can check it out on deviant art (Shunhades on there as well). I haven't gotten to decorate it yet to be like Undertakers top hat from Ciel in wonderland yet. I need to make the band and bow on it then just put it all together. But you can atleast see how to make a top hat and see the hat mostly completed (I consider it not being decorated as incomplete). I will post photos of the hat when the embellishments are on it however on my DA account. =) I also got my pants mostly done. I just need to try them on, probably make some adjustments, and then add a zipper and they are complete. I wish I had the material to make the coat, but I don't. So i'll probably work on his shirt next. I kinda wanted to get a stronger material for the vest. But if I don't find any i've atleast got some of the one i'm using for his bow for his hat. I did make his bow tie as well. o3o_

_Also I did pass my classes, YAY! I passed with a B and C. The C being in french, but hey i'm not complaining. I'd missed alot of class due to being in physical pain, but now that i'm seeing a chiropractor the pain in my body is pretty much gone now. =3 Also I want to thank fetusforbrunch for that amazing fanfic she wrote for me for my birthday. I loved it, and if she lived near me i'd totally hug her because I think it was amazing. o3o I loved how she portrayed Frances and Sebastian. (Who are my favorite straight couple for Kuroshitsuji), and if she writes another part for it, I will totally be reading it. _

_Anway I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I apologize for the long wait. I hope to get another chapter out soon, now that school is over and my only work now is working on my cosplay xD. Reviews and comments appreciated._


	14. Chapter 14

Hidden Secrets 14

By Female Heero Yuy

_Disclaimer: If I owned Kuroshitsuji this would be in the manga. XD_

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Camiel looked down at Ciel. Giving him the sense of what she really was. She seemed to be looking down at him as if he were no more than an annoyance, yet at the same time she seemed to be pondering his objected. "What is it you wish to know?" she asked finally.

"Everything." he responded.

"Ahhh, but that would pose a problem since I myself do not know everything of it."

"Then tell me what you do know." he glared at her. "I want to know why it's so special? Why...is it so important?"

Camiel sighed as she clasped her hands together before her. "I'm...not certain if I should tell one as young as yourself what I know of it. But...I feel it is the least I can do with everything you done for my son...and me..." she seemed to become slightly saddened. She drew a deep breath and seemed to hold it for a moment before speaking again. "This tale I am about to tell you, takes place just before my first escape." she started. Obviously remembering the days of long past.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_Camiel sat by her window in a white dress, with light blue along the hem, and lavander colored lace. She gazed at the outside world, missing it so deeply and wanting nothing more than for the world's breeze to hit her face. How long had it been since she'd been captured? She pondered. It'd been so long that she seemed to have forgotten the exact day. She did remember however, that it was during fall. During the time when the leaves were falling from the trees in preparation for winter. She sighed pitifully as she longed to go out to the world she had once known so long ago. Closing her eyes, she thought in sorrow that she'd never be able to leave the place she was in now._

_She jumped when she heard a small sound. It sounded like something had been tossed at her window. Looking out she saw a man, perhaps no older than the age of twenty. He had the most beautiful red eyes she'd ever seen, and his very appearance made her gasp. Unlocking the hook to the window she let in the worlds air. Though the window was open there were still bars in front of her. Blocking her view of the world, and a constant reminder of her imprisonment. "Who are you?" she asked._

_The man seemed to take her question in an amused manner for her laughed lightly. "Can't you tell?" he asked._

_"Uhh...well...considering your eye color...i'd have to say your a demon." she muttered._

_"Indeed. That is what I am." he smiled at her. _

_"Sir if you've come here to mock me for my situation, then i'll have to ask that you leave. It's hard enough being a prisoner of a human. I don't need other demons mocking me as well." her voice trembled slightly. She felt like at any given moment she might cry._

_"Oh forgive me. I didn't not mean to appear so rude. It was just your question seemed so human that I thought perhaps you didn't even know that others existed." he bowed. "Please forgive my rudeness."_

_"Why are you here?" she asked. Then her eyes grew wide. "Oh! You should run and leave here, if that terrible man were to find you he might imprison you as he did me!" she stated with worry as it finally dawned on her what could happen if he were found out._

_"Do not worry about me my lady. Most of the humans have left the home. Couldn't you sense it? There's perhaps only a few maids and other servants."_

_Camiel looked humiliated. "I'm sorry to say...but I have been here so long, that my senses as a demon have dulled. I have become rather worthless."_

_"Worthless you say? How so?" he asked curiously._

_"I am a female crow demon who's been captured by humans. I have been here for years and it's apparent that i've become rather domesticated to such a sorrowful life. No male would ever want one such as me. I'm rather humanized. I bring shame to my fellow crows." a few tears fell from her eyes. She covered her face with her hands and weaped. But before she knew it, a hand was wiping away her falling tears. She looked up to see the man sitting on her window sill, reaching through the bars to do such an action._

_"Do not cry." he whispered to her softly. "For one such as you to endure such a life, you are most certainly not worthless." he gave her a gentle smile._

_"Who are you sir? What is your name?" she asked hesitantly._

_"My name is Adrian." he looked at her with sincerity. "A male crow."_

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_Everyday he visited her. Telling her stories of his travels, the things he'd seen. The changes in history. Each tale mesmerized her as though she were no more than a mere child. She loved his tales. They brought her comfort to her pitiful life. And each day she couldn't help but wait to see him. He made her so happy. She hadn't felt so happy in so long she had started to wonder if she'd ever been happy._

_Then one day he asked her a question she thought she'd never hear._

_"Will you be my mate?" he asked._

_"Ahh..." she blushed. "I'm deeply honored that you would have me for your mate. But...I fear I will always be imprisoned."_

_"Then I shall set you free." he smiled as he slipped from her view._

_"Adrian?" she looked puzzled. "Adrian? Where did you go?" she tried to see where he was. She became startled when the bars were pulled from the window. "How? Those bars were embued with magic to keep a demon from escaping." she muttered with shock._

_Adrian came back and stood on the window sill. "A demon perhaps. But what about a horse?" he asked mischiveously. Camiel looked down below and saw several horses lined up and tied together, a chain trailed behind them and had been attached to the bars. This was how the bars were pulled. _

_"Ahhh.." she gasped. _

_"Now I ask you again my lady." he put a hand over his heart. "Will you be my mate?"_

_Camiels cheeks became flushed as she saw him smile as he asked the question. "Yes." she responded even as she took his hand. "I'll become your mate."_

_Adrian picked her up and jumped into the nearby trees. Running faster than any other creature. Camiel closed her eyes as her stomach twisted in knots. What seemed like an eternity was only a short moment. After perhaps twenty minutes Adrian stopped and set her on her feet. "How does it feel to be free again?" he asked her._

_"I'm feeling...rather overwhelmed." she gripped at her chest. "I feel like a newborn babe that's just come into the world."_

_"Ah hahahaha." he laughed. "Then allow me to show you what you've missed."_

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"We traveled for a short while. I saw many things with him. Things that didn't even exist from before I was imprisioned. I was so amazing at all the changes. And it felt as thought I was becoming my old self once more. Atleast for a short while."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_Adrian led Camiel to a secluded area where they took residence in a cave that was hidden. The ground was covered with sheets they'd taken from clothing lines that humans were using. Camiel sat on one coming her hair and humming a happy tune. _

_"Camiel." Adrian stepped to stand before her. Then he knelt down to bow low. "I must ask again. Will you do me the honor of being my mate?"_

_She looked at him awkwardly as she stopped combing her hair. "But Adrian, I have already stated I would be your mate. And your mate is what I am."_

_He giggled as he looked at her. "Yes of course but...it seems you have forgotten that your not officially my mate yet."_

_She looked confused that his words. "What do you mean?"_

_"I mean that is to say, we will not be official mates until we have mated." he stated._

_Camiel became the brightest shade of red he had ever seen. If it wasn't for her gown Adrian was rather sure he'd see that her whole body was red. On the inside he was laughing at how adorable her reaction had been. Had it been another female, they'd of probably already stripped. Camiel however had had a human reaction. He loved that about her. Her reactions were so unexpected._

_"I...umm..." she started playing with her hair. "That is to say...uhh...errmmm..." she jumbled her words. 'What's the matter with me? I real female crow would of probably mated fifty times by now!' she thought in her head._

_"I apologize for making you so uncomfortable my lady. But there was a reason I brought it up."_

_"And...what was that reason?" she asked as she kept her gaze averted._

_"Well...you see..." he tried to think of how to express his feelings. "I was rather hoping that...we could start mating as of this moment because well...it is the time of the red moon." he stated._

_"Red...moon?" she looked puzzled._

_"Yes...I do not know how old you were when you were imprisoned, but for us crows, the red moon is very significant for us. You see it is during that time that female crows are fertile."_

_"Ahhh.." she put her hands to her cheeks, "Are...are you asking me to have your child?" she blushed heavily._

_"Indeed that is so." he stated with light amusement in his voice. He loved getting a rise out of his mate._

_Camiel could swear she was simply steaming. She was fairly sure by then she matched her mates eye color. Possibly even reached a new height of red. Though she was a fully mature demon. She hadn't really given much thought on having babies. Sure like any other female she wanted to have a mate. But to have a child. The thought hadn't occured to her in the slightest. Fiddling with her fingers she looked to the floor. "I...would be honored to have your baby." she squeeked out. At that moment she just wanted to explode into nothing. She was so embarrassed. Demon or not she was a proper lady. _

_Adrian on the other hand was simply beaming. He had the largest grin on his face. And had Camiel been looking she'd of seen it. As a male he could of easily forced himself on her after she accepted being his mate. But that was not how he wanted to do things. He wanted to do things beyond the norm of normal crow demon mating behavior. And it seemed that he'd succeeded. With great anticipation he practially pounced on her, giving her a pleasant smile even as she gawked at him in surprise. "Then let us begin with the baby making my love." he leaned down to kiss her._

_Camiel allowed him to take the lead. And everything seemed to be going so fast. She wasn't even sure when their clothes had come off, but he was being to gentle with her that she simply didn't care._

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"It was the greatest moment in my life." Camiel blushed as she enjoyed the image of her memory. "It was two whole months of pure non stop mating. Not that we could fully help ourselves because of the red moon of course."

Ciel was blushing horribly, coughing into his hand he asked, "So the red moon is the time when females are fertile and basically your mating season?"

"From what I know of it yes. Of course my mate had told me there was more, but I never got to find out. We were so busy enjoying our moment together that honestly by the time we were finished I was one and a half months pregnant with Sebastian." she practically cooed.

Ciel promptly gagged and shuddered at that statement. Wasn't she the one who stated she didn't want her child to only have a life of mating? Women could be such strange creatures, he thought. No matter what they were.

"I wish...my mate were still alive." she muttered sadly. "I would of loved...to bare another child for him." she put a hand on her stomach, and went silent. She had a soft smile on her face and seemed to be in her own little world.

"In anycase your...information was...enlightening." Ciel stated. "Thank you."

"Your welcome." she smiled at him.

He raised a brow at this reaction. He nodded in his mind. Oh yes, women were strange creatures indeed.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sebastian turned to lay on his side while he was sleeping. His dreams were filled confusion, making him feel anxious. But otherwise his slumber was rather peaceful. A shadow loomed over him. It had red glowing eyes, and seemed to slurr even as it looked at the sleeping demon. "You...rre...mm..iiin..ee..." he gargled in his speech. Then it started to reach out towards the sleeping demon.

Sebastian eyes flinched as he felt the presence in the room. Opening his eyes, they met with a charcoal burnt form of something. He saw it's hand coming towards him, and for some unknown reason all he could feel was pure fear. He then screamed.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Ciel was going back to his room, he was pondering on the things that Camiel had told him. Atleast until he heard the scream. "Sebastian!" he shouted as he ran to the demon's room. The scream, the scream the demon had let out, it was one of pure fear. He'd never heard Sebastian give such a scream before. Once he reached the demons room he swung the door open. "Sebastian!" he shouted. He blinked several times.

Sebastian was hugging himself. Cordelia was hugging him and trying to consol him. Though Sebastian was naturally pale, he seemed paler than usually and was in a sweat. His eyes wide, and he was gasping for breath.

"What happened?" Ciel went over to the two demons.

"I don't know." Cordelia responded. "We were sleeping and suddenly my mate started screaming. I woke up with a start, but I don't know what caused him such fright."

Ciel took in the information she'd given him and looked at his terrified butler. "Sebastian..." he touched his arm. "Sebastian it's okay, your safe." he tried.

"He's alive...he's alive..." Sebastian trembled.

'He's alive?' Ciel repeated in his mind. "Who's alive?"

"Ph...Phan...tomhive..." he hugged himself tighter. "Albert...Phantomhive." he choked. He felt like he wanted to vomit.

"I see..." Ciel seemed to ponder something. He started to walk away until he sleeve was grabbed.

"DON'T GO!" Sebastian practially shreeked. "If you go! He'll take me away!" he panicked.

"Sebastian..." Ciel was shocked. He couldn't understand why the demon was so afraid. But here he was clinging to him as if he were no more than a small child afraid of lighting.

"Please..." he pleaded. "Please stay with me tonight...please..." he begged.

Cordelia seemed to become sadden that it was not her he was pleading for. But she kept such thoughts to herself. "Please, please sleep with us tonight. If nothing else to ease my mate's mind." she stated.

He sighed heavily. "Fine. But only for tonight." he stated with a hint of annoyance. He felt like he was the parent keeping his children at ease after they'd seen the boogey man. "Sebastian, dress me for bed."

Sebastian looked at him with quivering eyes, "Yes, my lord." he stated softly.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Ciel was completely aggitated. He didn't feel like he could get any sleep at all. "How am I supposed to sleep like this?" he muttered. Sebastian was practically clinging to him, while Cordelia was apparently a kicker in her sleep. It'd only been an hour and he'd already been kicked about four times by her whenever she turned. For a lady she had rather poor sleeping habits in his opinion. "Why did I have to be in the middle?" he looked to his butler. It seemed he calmed down somewhat, and was now able to sleep. "Idiot." he shifted in an attempt to get comfortable. As he listened to the breeze outside, he could wear he could hear the lullaby Camiel sang for Sebastian.

"_Silent night of demon's cove. Whispering in the moon._

_Nature's own, whispered sounds. Holding dear of the unknown._

_Vast stars shining down to your eyes, showing you the greatest song._

_Tender voices calling thee. Holding by the warm of winds._

_Red moon we all seek. Red moon, the road of peace._

_Paradise lies at the edge of this. But we know, it's a sacred land._

_Only one who's true, voice of who knew. Gates open to the one who sings._

_His voice calms the world._

_Even those with fear. And he walks along the path. Alone..."_

Thinking on it for a moment. It didn't really seem like a lullaby now that he thought about it. "Silent night of demon's cove." he stated aloud. "Whispering in the moon." he added. Then his eyes grew wide. "Nature's own, whispered sounds. Holding dear of the unknown..." he sat up. "That lullaby..." he muttered and thought on it some more. He replayed it in his head. "That first part is clearly talking about when the demons are mating. Holding dear of the unknown would mean the unborn baby in the pregnant demons stomach..." he thought some more. "But then...the verse, Only one who's true, voice of who knew...that must mean to open the path to Paradise, they need the chosen ones voice to open it. And the chosen's one is a male crow demon...not a specific one, just a male crow demon. That would make sense since the males are so rare." he put a finger to his lips. "Which means the way to open the door is to have the male crow sing." he seemed to gain some sort of clarity. "But...what does the last part mean? His voice calms the world, Even those with fear. And he walks along the path. Alone..." he tried to comprehend the phrase. "What could that part mean?"

"Hmmm...noisey human." Cordelia muttered in her sleep before she kicked Ciel again.

He hissed after he'd been kicked. "Damn female demon." he cursed. "I hope you wake up with a zit or something." he stated in aggrivation, before laying back down. "Hmmmm..." he stated to get sleepy. "This is...kinda familiar." he spoke softly. Remembering when he was little and got scared of the sounds of thunder he'd go to his parents room and sleep between them. "Tch." he turned on his side. Thinking that part of his life was over. He was the Earl Phantomhive, he had no need for such things now.

Though...

It was rather nice.

This is what he thought.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_Ahhhh that took me forever. . I'M SORRY AGAIN! PLEASE DON'T HURT MEH! I'll admit I kinda got distracted with my Yugioh fics. . I guess I needed a somewhat change of pace. Though I was updating "Something New" every so often. Honestly another reason this took me (yet again) a while to update was because I had to think about Adrian's persona (Sebastian's Father Adrian). I tried to think of how Sebastian's father might of been when he met his mother. His mannerisms, his way of speech. I didn't want him to be a clone of Sebastian, but at the same time I wanted people to be able to say, "Yeap...that's his daddy alright." or something akin to that. _

_So honestly it took me a while to ponder this. Questions of "How would Adrian react to such a question?" or "Hmmm...how would he ask?" I gotta say for a character that I made that isn't so complex, he sure had me thinking for a while. If he existed i'm sure he'd be laughing at me in hysterics with all the time I took to plan him out. He's just that type to find amusement in other peoples dilemas. Though he's kinder about it to his mate. To the rest of us he'd have no problem making sure we knew he was amused. I know people are also probably still wondering, "Is Cordelia pregnant or isn't she?" Well...i'm not gonna say xD Cause I don't wanna spoil. _

_I've also been updating my Deviantart a bit as of late. And yesterday I was editing a picture I drew of Sebby, and another one of Sin (Unexpected Arrivals). It took me forever to do the clean up because my tablet pen is officially broken (Partially due to my fault as I thought this one section was where the battery was...it was not...whoops! .), though my tablet is still good. I just need a replacement pen. So hopefully soon I can get one, or something. Those 2 pictures aren't up yet as I need to color them. But if you watch me on DA you'll know when they are up =3. _

_Reviews and comments appreciated, though of course you guys know I prefer to know what you think, or if I made some grammer mistakes (and i'm sure I did. LOL) Thanks for reading! I'll try to get the next chapter up soon!_


	15. Chapter 15

Hidden Secrets 15

By Female Heero Yuy

_Disclaimer: If I owned Kuroshitsuji this would be in the manga. XD_

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

In the morning Frances wasted no time having Sebastian and Cordelia properly dressed for the day. Sebastian just stood as he looked down at himself for a moment in confusion. He wasn't sure if such an attire was good on him or not. Further more he was wearing blue. He was rather sure blue did not look good on him. But at the same time if he protested he was sure the Marchioness would have a fit.

She nodded as he was finally dress, walking around him in a small circle as she fixed anything that was out of place. "Very good. Now get your butt downstairs, it's nearly time for breakfast."

"Marchioness there is no need..." he started, then he saw her glaring at him. "Yes Marchioness." he changed his response quickly. He'd really have to work on his fear of a simple human woman. He thought to himself. 'Simple...perhaps that is me being to light on the subject.' he clarified to himself. Once he was at the table, Cordelia had come in a moment later, and looked miserable.

"This dress itches." she whined as she was assisted in sitting down. It was a dress that was a light pink with white lace. Her long hair had been put up with some of the back hanging down. "Why are we wearing these?" she kept on.

"Because tonight I am having a gathering and I won't have you look like heathen." Frances stated as she took her seat.

"I don't like it." she shifted uncomfortably. "I want it off."

"Deal with it." Frances ordered her. "Otherwise you'll be sleeping alone tonight." she threatened. Which made Cordelia instantly behave. She did not want to be away from her mate.

Sebastian snickered as the food had been placed before them. Picking up his fork he poked at it for a moment. "What is this?"

"Your version of a breakfast steak." she stated as she took a bite of her meal. On the plates were small beef, or human, steaks with eggs sunny side up, and toast.

"It smells weird." he scrunched his nose. "Like the person was a heavy smoker."

"Really now?" she raised a brow at the demon.

He stabbed the meat with his fork and held it up to her. "Here, take a sniff, it smells pretty bad."

Frances didn't seem phased in the slightest. "I'll take your word for it." she pushed his hand away.

"It does smell weird." Cordelia agreed with her mate as she took a sniff of her own meal. "It kinda has a light smell of alcohol too."

"I thought the same thing." he put the meat back on his plate.

Frances wouldn't say it aloud, but the person who'd been used for the demon's meal had indeed been a heavy drinker and smoker. "Well then atleast eat your eggs and toast." she stated bluntly. Making a mental note on the matter for later. Luckily Elizabeth, her son, and husband were not there at the moment, as she'd woken up early to get the demon's ready.

"Awww, I hate eggs." Cordelia complained.

"Do it or you won't have any time with your mate." Frances threatened.

"Yes ma'am." she pouted. Taking a bite of her eggs. Cringing a moment after.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Ciel was surprised to find he was alone in the bed when he woke up. He however was not surprised to find a note from his aunt stating he was to get ready as she was having a gathering that evening. Figuring out what may have happened he got up and looked over the clothes that were on his bed. He wasn't entirely sure where some of the things went, so he tried to dress himself. "I really should pay more attention to how Sebastian dresses me." he scoffed at himself as he looked pathetic.

"Oh my, to think after all this time you still can't dress yourself." came said demon's voice. "It's highly amusing."

"Shut up!" he growled at him.

Going to his master he helped him to dress properly. "It seems the Marchioness has decided on a sort of coming out party for Cordelia and I."

"Aren't you two supposed to be a secret from society?" he asked.

"I don't know, but it seems everyone attending is aware of our existence. It's not many people, only about five couples. All who serve the Queen."

"I see. They must be part of her secret social group."

"Indeed." he finished dressing Ciel. Dusting himself off as he stood up. "From what I hear atleast one of them will be a teacher to us. The others i'm not sure what their role is."

"Would Albert Phantomhive be one?" he asked bluntly.

That made Sebastian feel rather uncomfortable. "I...cannot say for sure. I can't even really seem to sense him until he his close." he rubbed at his arm.

"Does he frighten you so much?" he looked at him carefully.

He closed his eyes as he averted his face. "He does. A person who can capture a demon is frightening. Further more he is the owner of my mother and myself...So..."

"In case you forgot, he gave up his rights to you decades ago. You do not belong to him." Ciel clarified.

"Erm...even so...it's rather making my duties to our contract complicated." he looked at his master again. "The Marchioness doesn't know i'm here in fact."

"She doesn't?" he looked at him in surprise.

"I had a feeling you were having a difficult time dressing, so I came here after she went to her quarters to get ready."

"And what about Cordelia?" he asked.

"Umm..." he pointed to the window. Making Ciel look where he was pointing. He jumped in surprise with wide eyes. Cordelia was at the window, glaring intensely at Ciel from where she was. "I never said I got away from Cordelia young master." he stated with amusement as Ciel just looked mortified.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Heavy breathing sounded in the darkness. A burnt hand reached up and groaned ghastily as it turned it's head in an awkward manner. "You...are...mine..." it groaned in agony. "I...will...have...revenge...on the...one...who..did..this to..me..." he moved his fingers. Parts of the blacken skin falling off to reveal new skin that was healed. "Soon...very...soon..." he moved some more. Keeping himself hidden within the darkened place.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Ciel rubbed at the back of his head as he was in pain. Once Cordelia was allowed into the room she'd promphtly hit him at the back of his head and clung to Sebastian's arm like a leech. Clearly making it known that she didn't want to share. "He's my butler you know!" he shouted at her. Earning a hiss from the displeased female demon. "Sebastian do something about her actions this instant!"

"I don't really control her young master." he sweated a little with a smile. "But please refrain from attacking my young master." he looked at her.

"As long as he stops trying to take you away from me." she snubbed.

"He belonged to me first!" Ciel defended. Which made Cordelia stick out her tongue at him childishly.

"That's enough!" Frances's voice boomed. "Honestly your all acting like children." she added with her hands to her hips. "All of you get downstairs, the guests will be arriving soon, and be on your BEST behavior." she emphasized. When they didn't move she got even more aggrivated. "I said march!" she pointed to the door. Making them leave instantly. "Honestly." she walked to the window and closed it. Placing something along it. It was ash. "This should help keep unwanted guests out for now." she stated as she walked out of the room. A shadown looming at the window as she left. It's eyes glowing fiercly as it growled.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

They sat at the table with their guests who were all smiling at the demon couple with glee. It made Sebastian feel a take awkward, while Cordelia seemed to be enjoying the attention greatly. "They are so adorable. Surely they will keep the royal family in history for many decades." a woman with brown hair and a red dress stated with a smile. She had a mole on her neck just below her left ear.

"Indeed, the royal family will live on as the rulers." A man agreed, he was old, wore a grey suit and had a monocle.

"They seem quite young however." A skinny man in a green suit claimed. "We wouldn't want something a kin to Marie Antonette happening. We must ensure they are properly educated." he nodded.

"Agreed." a fat woman in a red and white dress stated. "Though they will be in the shadows, a proper education is still needed."

"What...are they talking about?" Sebastian pondered as he sweated slightly. He couldn't help but feel that he was on display like an object at a museum or a zoo animal.

"Tell us, do you like your standing position?" a man with black hair and glasses asked. He reminded Sebastian slightly of William, but this man was nicer.

"Umm...I'm not sure what your asking." he replied hesitantly. Which made the group laugh.

"Well the male is quite the shy one isn't he?" A man who was rather fat bellowed. "Unlike the female who seems rather excited." he noted Cordelia's actions as she looked around with a hint of excitement thought she was still clinging to Sebastian's arm. "Marchioness, how long are you going to keep them here? Shouldn't they be at the palace?"

"Well it is her majesty's wish for them to stay here for the time being. So until she states otherwise, they will be here for now." Frances explained as she sipped her tea.

"But what of your family? I know they do not know what they are, am I correct?" the woman with a mole looked at her.

"It's fine." she smiled. "My son is well aware of what they are. My husband and daughter may not know, but they tend to take things with a grain of salt in matters such as these. Even if they were to find out, they wouldn't gossip about it. Though I do prefer that they don't know." she glanced off to the side.

"Oh? Are you intending to have your son become a guard for them?" the fat woman asked.

"Perhaps. I'll leave such a decision to him."

"But don't you worry that the same thing that happened to you will..." the skinner man didn't get to finish.

"That is not up for discussion." she growled. Making the demons and Ciel blink at her in confusion. "It is our duty to protect them, and that is what we will do."

"Of course Marchioness." the group stated all at once.

"Is this a cult?" Ciel asked no one in particular. It seemed his aunt was the leader of this group, either that or she atleast had a high authority within it. But what the man had started to say had caught his attention. Now that he thought of it, why was his aunt no longer in the services of her majesty? A thought that made him all the more curious.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Once the group had left, Ciel had decided it was best to visit his aunt in her quarters to find out the answer to his question. Knocking on her door, she opened it. "What?" she looked down at him.

"I want to ask you something." he stated bluntly. "Why are you no longer in the services of her majesty?"

"I do not have to explain myself to you." she replied.

"I think you do. Considering this issue deals with my butler."

Frances looked at him for a moment, before she allowed him entry into her room. "He is not your butler anymore." she took a seat.

"Even though you say that, I have a contract with him. But moving on, I want to know how someone such as you is no longer in the services of her majesty."

"It is not that I am no longer in her services." she clarified. "I was simply relieved of my duties to Cordelia specifically."

"And why was that? Did you do something shameful?" he smirked slighty. The thought of his aunt doing something bad just seemed to make him smile.

"No, I was relieved of my duties because of Cordelia."

"Cordelia? Did she ask for you to be removed?" he blinked.

"No." she leaned back in her seat. "It was because..." she closed her eyes. "She attacked me."

That made Ciel become shocked. "What?"

"At one point in time. Cordelia had started to go mad with hunger. Though she was raised by humans, she still hungered for human flesh. I'm sure your aware that anyone on the death penalty is usually used to give them their meals." she received a nod. "Well there was a time, when there was a shortage you see. And Cordelia had started to feel hungry. No amount of human food could sate her hunger. So when I went to care for her, she attacked me." she started undoing her dress and turned to show her back. There was a massive scar that covered most of her left shoulder and back. "As you can see, it was an attack that was intended to kill me. She could not control herself due to the hunger. As such, since I was so heavily wounded, the Queen relieved me of my duties." she pulled her dress up to cover herself. "To clarify, I do not bare malice against her. She was simply following her instincts. I cannot hold that against her. From what I heard however, she did cry when I was gone. She apparently saw me as a mother figure since I spent quite alot of time with her."

"I see." he looked down in thought. Now that he really thought on hit, his aunt always wore high dresses. So with this information it made more sense to him.

"Cordelia is a child in a woman's body." Frances went on. "She's rather spoiled, and will complain until she gets what she wants. Though under the circumstances, her complaints for me to return were denied. Mostly due to her majesty wishing for me to remain safe."

"Why is that?"

"Upon the Queen's death I am to gain legal custody of her as her legal guardian. Though now, i'll probably gain custody of Sebastian as well." she watched as Ciel gawked at her. "The Queen, as you know, only trusts a selected few. Even if she says some people are their guardians, the fact is she only does so to put up a front. If you were to look at her will, it clearly states that I will be their legal guardian upon her death. Of course, the one who's next in line to take the throne will own them officially. It will be my duty to teach them about Sebastian and Cordelia. While at the same time, keeping them in line, and caring for them."

"And what of Edward?" he asked.

"Edward knows of Cordelia, but doesn't know of Sebastian. He only knows of Cordelia due to the fact that he used to play with her as a child."

"I thought only women were allowed to be with her?" he raised a brow.

"That is true. But he was only a child. So her majesty stated it was fine when I couldn't find a sitter for him. Edward loves her as an older sister. So there's no worry that he'll try anything inappropriate. He was taught that she had a fiance for a while. Though i'm sure he'll be shocked to find it's Sebastian." she stated with amusement. "I do not think he'll be very pleased to discover this bit of information."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Edward had returned home in the morning. Confused as to why Ciel and his butler were in his home. But he was more than happy to see Cordelia, and even was so bold as to give her a hug. "Cordelia! It's been ages!"

"Edward!" she hugged him back happily. "Oh my you've grown so big!" she smiled. "You must be quite the lady killer." she teased.

He blushed. "Don't say such things, I am nothing but a mere man." he smiled.

"Edward, I have news." she blushed. "I have a mate!" she stated happily. "Isn't it wonderful?"

"You've met your fiance?" he looked surprised. The last he'd heard, she didn't know who her fiance was. And to suddenly hear she was married was surprising for him.

"Yes! He's so wonderful Edward! You must meet him!" she turned and grabbed Sebastian by his arm and pulled him forward. "Edward this is my mate!" she declared with the hugest smile on on her face.

Edward, looked horrorfied. "What?"

"It's true." Frances came down the stairs. "Sebastian is Cordelia's mate." she came to the bottom. "It seems, my nephew had been keeping it a secret of what Sebastian really was." she explained. "Further more he's Camiel's son."

Edward felt like he was going to faint where he stood. He had been raised to know of the secret of the royal family. So he was very much aware of who Camiel was. "He's the missing babe?" he sputtered.

"It seems so." she smirked. "But do not fret. He's actually been a very good mate to her. I do not think Sebastian can say the same however." she side glanced the male demon. He looked miserable as Cordelia was clinging to his arm rather tightly. She was sure he now had new bruises on his arms.

"I think I need to sit down." Edward took a seat in a nearby chair. Trying to catch his breath due to the shock.

"The Phantomhive's seem to have a thing when it comes to demons." she stated with amusement. "It must be our affinity, or just dumb luck."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_Yay another chapter out! Yay! I actually wrote this in the past hour. =3 Woot! Yeah it's still kinda more of an informational type chapter. But trust me it was important. I won't lie, i've been up on G Gundam lately along with Kuroshitsuji, so i've been working on some G Gundam fics on the side while working on my other fics (Bad me!). But i'm not gonna post them until I get some of my Kuroshitsuji fics done. The only G Gundam fics i've posted were 2 one shots. The ones i've been working on the side are chapter ones. X.x_

_The badnews is, school is back in session for me. *sigh* So I am gonna have some difficulty updating. I know I have some fics that haven't been updated in forever! But i'm trying. Basically on my first day of my life drawing art class I was told I needed 7 drawings done by Tuesday, then I did them and then I was told I needed basically 6 more done by that thursday X.x *dies* And to top it off i'm taking astronomy as my science (which i'm really enjoying), and our team has homework that we have to do (teacher has us do everything in groups, so yeah...but honestly my group is great, and to be honest I usually hate working in groups because you usually have someone who won't do crap, which I hate, but in the group I have everyone is working hard so I love this group! We've apparently established that we're a family xD Cause we're helping eachother understand the work which is great, and working hard to make sure everyone in our group will pass =3)_

_. I'm also still working on...yes...x mas gifts. X.x Alot of the gifts i've been doing are hand made by me. And I just recently finished The Amazing Fetus's gift =3 I can't wait til she gets it in the mail. I hope she likes it! *crosses fingers* Though I don't think i'll be done with gifts until like...February at this rate. xD And to top it off I was kinda...captured into making some doilies for a friend of mine (who's 86 years old). I did post some of what i've made on my DA, and it has the story there. But ugghh...I am so busy, but don't think i've forgotten you all! Trust me, I feel bad when you guys are waiting for a new chapter. But I will continue to do my best and to get these fics updated asap! Thank you all who've been so patient with me. I really appreciate that. And don't worry I won't let my fics die being uncompleted. I will complete them. Even if it takes me years!_

_Reviews and comments appreciated! *huggles all*_


End file.
